Naruto The King Of Demons
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a story with Naruto and r/v. Naruto is kicked out after bring back Sasuke. Now he ends up in a school for monsters how will the king of hell handle being in a school fill with his own kind.
1. Chapter 1

In this story you going see inner Moka acts off a bit. Because in the story she only acts cold and mean because it's a mask just like Naruto has one. She been hurt before and well

family like Moka you really are going be messed up.

Hope you all enjoy this story. Next story that going be update soon is charming kitsune.

* * *

Naruto is walking out of his ex village for the last time. He was kicked out after fifteen years of living there because he had hurt the last Uchiha in order to bring him back to the village. Naruto was hated because the day Kyuubi attack the sealing went wrong and he lived with being a demon. He has kitsune eyes and nine tails. He hides it when he goes into human form. Kyuubi is still inside of him and talks to Naruto but he can't take over Naruto's body or hurt him. Over the years Kyuubi has helped Naruto learn his powers and how to use them. He also learned all four of his forms. Naruto rarely goes into his true

kitsune form because he never really needs that kind of power. The other reason he doesn't go into his kitsune form or true form is that it would scary everyone around him. His kitsune form is like Kyuubi when he attacked the village. If he had done that in the village or close to it then people would think Kyuubi was free or something worst.

Naruto knows that he is going to miss this village. Even if he was hated by most of the village there were some that were kind to me and he thanks them from the bottom of his heart. He wishes he could stay with them but the village has kicked him out. He did what he was ordered to do and was kicked out for it. He just hopes he can find a place to go to and live a life again. Naruto knows that they're hardly any place for a monster in the human world. Maybe he can find a place where monsters live and not humans. If he could find a place like that he would go to it.

Some people are heartbroken that Naruto was kicked out. Which are Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Mikoto, Tsume, Hana, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and the nine rookies minus a Sasuke and his pink banshee that wanted him to be kicked out. She wanted him to pay for hurting her Sasuke. The seven rookies are pissed at Sasuke and Sakura for Naruto being kicked out. They couldn't believe that Sakura was one of the people that wanted him kicked out. His own teammate and friend, that is why it hurts Naruto so much. She was his teammate and a friend. He also followed her around because he had a crush on her and how does she thank him. She was one of the people that wanted him kicked out and that hurt worst then anyone else.

Naruto took one last breath inside his old village as he walked out of it. As he walking he notices someone ahead of him. He looked like one scary fucking priest in white robes.

As the priest came closer to him Naruto was wondering what he wants with him. Naruto was going to get ready to attack but he stopped when the priest started to talk to him.

"You're the new Kyuubi?" The old man asked as Naruto looked at him and was wondering how he knows that. How come someone not from his village knew that he was the new Kyuubi. Was this old man a spy or something?

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked him as the priest just smirked. Naruto did not like that smirk and was starting to think this was a trap or something like it. Naruto was about to leave but he was stopped when the priest started to talk again.

"You can call me headmaster and I would like to invite you to the school that I run. It's a school for monsters only and no humans," He said as Naruto looked at him. "_A school just for monsters and no humans. Can this really be happening? I just get kicked out and get invited to a monster only place. If this is real then I going to take it"_

"What is the catch headmaster?" Naruto asked him in his normal tone of voice.

"There is no catch. Just follow the school rules and you'll fit right in, the school is at this area and you need get on the bus to get to it. The bus will be here," Headmaster said to Naruto as he pulls out a map and points to the place for the bus.

"Ok and I'll be there in three days," Naruto said as the headmaster nods and slowly walks away from Naruto. Naruto is starting to think he should go there. Then maybe he will safe from everyone that wants him because of his powers. He may finally fit in for once and have a life he was hoping for. Naruto still can't believe this was happening but he had to say it was a great offer.

'_That one scary and creepy priest'_ Naruto looked at him as he starts walking off to the place he has go to. '_One bad thing about taking this offer and that is I'll have to see that priest again_'

As he walking he starts smelling blood and lots of it. Naruto heads to where the smell is coming from. When he gets there he sees a village that is destroyed and everyone killed. As he walks around the destroyed village he notices someone moving on the ground. When he gets over to the person it turns out to be a girl around five or six. She is bleeding badly. He couldn't believe that someone would attack a village with hardly anything to start with. They even kill the kids of this village and that what pissed Naruto off but right now he has to save this little girl.

"_Only one way to save her but by putting my demonic yokai into her but that turn her into a kitsune" _He said inside his mind.

"If you don't she will die. Is it better being dead or alive as a kitsune?" Kyuubi asked Naruto as he just thinks again.

"_I guess your right for once Kyuubi"_ Naruto said as he puts his hands over her chest and forces his yokai into her. Her wounds heal as her ears because two fur kitsune ears and she has a kitsune tail now. Also her eyes because slit like a kitsune

When she get up Naruto notices that she has long red hair and green eyes. She almost looks like a child vision of his mother. He thinks about to the day he found out about who his mother and father are. It was right before his mission to bring back Sasuke. Jiraiya and Tsunade had told him that his father was Minat0 Namikaze who was the 4th Hokage.

Naruto was pissed that his father was the man that sealed Kyuubi inside of him and cursed him to this life of pain and loneness. After little while he realizes that his father couldn't of asked other people to give their kids up. He had to use his own and that why Naruto stopped hating his father which made both of the older shinobi happy. He then was told that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a shinobi from the land of whirlpools.

His father met her when the war was going on and then she came back with him. They had gotten married without anyone knowing but both the people in front of him and the 3rd Hokage. He did it so people wouldn't attack her and to keep her safe.

He was glad that he finally knows who his mother and father are but he was pissed that the 3rd lied about not knowing who they were. But after some talking with his sensei he realizes that the old man was just trying to keep him safe. He was now looking at the little girl in front of him.

"Did you save me?" She asked in a low voice because she was still scared of what happened to her.

"Yes, but now you're a kitsune not a human. You have ears and a tail of a kitsune also slit eyes" He said to her then she looks up at her ears and tails and was smiling. She was happy that she had a tail and ears. She then looks at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"I get a pwetty tail, ears and eyes!" She yelled as she hugged Naruto. Naruto was glad that she was not upset about being a kitsune. He was also happy that he did save her and didn't fail at saving her.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her. Naruto asked to see if she remembers her name and he was hoping she does.

"No, that because no one ever named me" She replied back looking down. Naruto could tell she was sad and wanted to cheer her up. '_Maybe she has been all alone?_' Naruto wondered as he thinks of a name to give her.

"Do you want a name? If you do then I can give you one if you like" He asked her and she looked up with a smile. When Naruto sees the smile that what makes him happy that she is smiling again. He may be a kitsune demon but he has a heart like everyone else and seeing her happy was something he was glad to see.

Yeah!" She yelled at him as Naruto smiles at her. '_She does have a good set of lungs'_

"How about Kushina? Do you like that name?" He asked her as she smiles again and nods to him. Naruto was glad that she was smiling and was happy.

"I like it Tou! Thank you for saving and giving me a name" She yelled to Naruto then Naruto realize she thinks that he is her new dad. Naruto starts wondering about being her father. He never had one and never knows how a father should be but when he looks at her face. He then makes up his mind to take care of her and to raise her good.

"I'm guessing you want to come with me then?" He asked her as she nodded to him. "Put this on so you're not wearing a bloody shirt," He said to Kushina as he pulls at a shirt from his bag. He hands her it as he turns around so she can get changed.

"I'm done now Tou-kun" She said as he looks back and notices his shirt goes down to her kneels and pass her shorts she has on. '_Looks like I have go buy her new_ _clothes. Next _

_village we go to then I buy her one. First I should ask her if she wants to do that'_

"How about we go into the next village to get you new clothes? Would you like that little hime?" He asked her and then she hugs him to death, which Naruto takes as a yes. Naruto looks down at her and smiles. She seems to like the idea he came up with. For once Naruto was making ideas that people liked and they didn't call him a fool because of his ideas. He then looks down at his little hime and smiles. Ever if she not his blood daughter she is his daughter now and he is going to take care of her.

Naruto picks her up gently and starts giving her a piggy back ride as she pulls on his hair. Kushina was having fun getting a piggyback ride for the first time. She was a little scared but happy at the same time.

"Have you lived all alone Kushina-hime?" He asked his new daughter. He has been wondering about that for while now.

"Yea and it was lonely" She replied back and Naruto nodded.

"I have lived alone to since I was born as well," He said and she smiled because someone lived lonely, similar to what she did.

"Looks like the village is coming up and we can get you any clothes you want" He said and she beamed happily as she heard him say that.

"Really Tou-kun! Anything I want!" She asked/yelled at him in a happy voice. Naruto just smiled because she was a little kid to make happy.

"Yes, any clothes you want you can get little hime" He replied back to her in a caring and loving tone of voice. Naruto was just hoping he does a good job at taking care of her. Because this is one job he doesn't want to fail no matter what.

When the both of them get inside the village. Naruto and Kushina made they way to the clothing store. When both of them get inside the place Naruto puts little Kushina down and she ran around the place looking at clothes. She comes back with four different kimonos. The first one was green with red lines and few flowers around the middle of the kimonos. The 2nd one was orange with a red kitsune in the middle. The 3rd one was red with blue flowers on it. The last one was yellow with red and blue lines going around it.

Naruto then picked out a bag that was shaped like a kitsune. She picks out more clothes that I'm not going too say. Other clothes girls need to wear and she picked out an orange hat. When Naruto paid for everything he put it all in her new bag, which she grabbed from him and put on her back.

"Let's go find place to sleep at. We have long two days ahead of us Kushina-hime," He said and she nodded to him as she walked close to him. He then realizes he should get something to eat first because her belly was making sounds.

"You didn't hear that Tou-kun" She said with a red face from embarrassment. Naruto just

did a light laugh then looked at her.

"Does my little hime belly want food?" He asked her and she gave him little nod still has red face.

"Do you like ramen?" He asked and she jumped up and down yelling yes. Naruto starts to smiles as he watches her jump up and down because he said ramen. He starts thinking back when Iruka-sensei would take him out for ramen and how he enjoys it. _'I really miss you Iruka-sensei'_

"Let's go find a ramen place then and then we can eat" He said to her as she was still jumping up and down. Naruto smiles at her as he still thinks about going to ramen with Iruka and also it funny seeing how she acts because of ramen.

Naruto took her little hand into his as he leads her over to the ramen place. When both of them sat down in their seats. They started waiting for a waiter to come and take their orders. Naruto wonders if he dong a good job as a father so far and was hoping he is.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked as Naruto and Kushina looked at her. She was a teenage girl around Naruto age with pink hair and school clothes. Naruto was thinking and wondering if she goes to a school around here. Maybe she would do know where bus to the school he was going to is.

"I guess you go to school around here?" Naruto asked her as she looked at him. She then gives him a little smile before talking again.

"Yea the school field trip is to work here for the day then we head back to the school. So far the trip has been really fun for most of us." She said as Naruto nodded to her as she gets done talking.

"Do you know where the bus for Yokai Academy is?" He asked her as she was shocked that human knows about it then she looks at Kushina and notices kitsune ears and tail also kitsune eyes. She also notices an orange hat on her lap, which she thinks is cute.

"Your also monsters? Never would of thought I would meet a other monster in the human world?" She asked and he nodded to her again as she start talking again.

"We are staying at that inn" She said as she points out the window, which the inn was just outside the ramen place. "Then we're going to the bus tomorrow. Why don't you come with us" She offered them as she smiled again.

"Sure and thanks for helping us" He said as he gave her a kitsune smile.

"What will your orders be?" She asked as Kushina looked at her.

"Five bowls of beef ramen and your pwetty" Kushina said in a happy tone because one she going to get ramen. The 2nd reason is that she thinks that Moka is pwetty. Naruto just smiles and he learn new thing about his new daughter she says the word pwetty too much.

"I'll have the same" He said and she was shocked that someone can eat that much at her little age. Moka was looking at Kushina and still wondering how can someone so young eat so much. It was making her wonder what kind of place did she come from.

"I'll be right back with your orders" She said as she moved into the kitchen to give the cook the order. The cook took the order and started to make it.

"So my hime eats a lot of ramen does she?" Naruto asked in a teasing way but only replied he get was a pout.

"Not funny Tou-kun" She said and Moka was shocked that he was her dad. Moka looks at him and thinks that he only fifteen and how can he have a daughter that around her age. She was thinking that maybe her is his adopt daughter or otherwise it just wired that someone had sex at that kind of age.

"Here your orders. I hope you enjoy the food," She said with a smile and Naruto gives her a kitsune smile.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he helps her with the bowls.

She gave him the bill and he paid for it.

"Time to dig in" But as he said that she was done with her five bowls shocking both him and Moka. Naruto was shocked because he eats ramen fast but he just met someone that eats faster then him.

"That was fast and I never got your name" Naruto said to Moka. Moka looks at him as he asked her name.

"My name is Moka Akashiya and what is yours?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and this is my adopted daughter Kushina Namikaze" He said and Kushina pouted. She didn't like being called a adopted daughter and was sad that he said it.

"I'm sorry this is my daughter Kushina" He said to Moka and Kushina then smiled. Naruto was glad she not sad anymore and is happy.

When they get done talking Naruto said goodbye and headed to the inn to stay the night and to give Kushina a bath.

Naruto paid for room with two beds and bathroom. He and Kushina went to the door and when they get inside Naruto turns to her.

"Time to give you a bath now" He said and she nodded to him.

He helped her into the bath and washed up her. She picks one of the kimonos to wear which was the green with red lines and flowers. He then helps her into her bed and moves blankets around her.

"Goodnight my little hime' He said as he kisses her forehead then goes to his bed that close by

Little while later Naruto hears her getting out of her bed then she moves over to him. He was wondering why she coming over to him but he was guessing that she can't sleep.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her and she nodded then moves into his bed. Naruto moved her on top of his chest so she can go to sleep. He then started rubbing her head as she looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm here to keep you safe" He said as she smiles and closes her little eyes as Naruto rubs her head. Naruto knows that he has to take care of her and not let anyone or anything hurt her.

"Sweet dreams my little hime" He said as he closes his eyes as well.

When morning comes he notices she's still sleeping like a log. He moves her to the side so he can get up and let her sleep. He then orders breakfast for them and goes in for a shower. When he comes out he notices the foods here and Kushina eating it.

"You most like food a lot" He said and she just look at him with a smile. He smiles to her and kind of laughs to himself as he notices she's going be eating a lot.

"Time for your shower little hime" He said and she looked down.

"Can you help me again? It still scary for me to be alone in water." She asked him and he nodded to her. He then helps her take a shower and she puts on the orange kimonos with red kitsune on it. They both leave the room and meet up with Moka who talking to a two teenage girls and a little girl with a witch hat on and a teenage boy.

"Hello Moka" He said and Moka turns to see Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" She said as she smiles to him.

"This is the person that going to the school with us?" the teenage boy asked Naruto who stares at the boy.

"My name is Tsukune Aono," He said and Naruto nodded back to Tsukune.

"The name is Naruto Namikaze and this is Kushina Namikaze my daughter" Naruto said and Kushina.

"They pwetty" She said as she pointed to the girls.

"Thank you and my name is Mizore Shirayuki," The purple hair said as she gives Kushina a lollipop.

"Thank you pwetty lady" She said as she puts the lollipop in her mouth.

"Your welcome" She said back to the little girl with a smile as she notices that kid is happy about the lollipop.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono," She said and the last one to talk was the little girl with a witch hat on.

"My name is Yukari Sendo," She said to them.

"Time to get moving" Moka said as they start walking to where the bus should be geting them at.

As they were walking Moka looked at Naruto.

"What kind of monster are you Naruto?" She said and Naruto looked at her.

"A kitsune but most people call me by my title" He said as they looked at him. They all start to wonder what kind of title he has.

"What title is that?" Tsukune said the million-dollar question to Naruto. Naruto just look around to see that everyone was waiting for him to tell them and he just smirks to them.

"Kyuubi no yokai" Naruto said and Moka's inner self was shocked. She had thought that Kyuubi king of demons had been dead for fifteen years like her mother told her. To think that he is still alive and right in front of her was something that would shock anyone if they know who he is.

"_Let me out now!"_ Inner Moka yelled inside outer Moka mind. The outer Moka was wondering what she was yelling at her but she was going find out soon. She then moves over to Tsukune as she opens her mouth.

"Tsukune can you take this off for me?" She asked him and he did as Moka asked him to.

Naruto sees Moka changed into someone he would like to meet. A silver hair goddess and he's staring into her eyes. He couldn't believe that she had turned into a goddess looking woman. He kind of wishes that he was with her right now just by how she looks.

"I thought Kyuubi had been dead for fifteens years ago?" Moka asked him and he just smirks to her.

"In a way he did. Kyuubi attack my village, which is a shinobi village. My father sealed Kyuubi in me but he messed up the sealing. The seal should have sealed Kyuubi inside of him but the only thing that get sealed inside of was his mind, and his powers become mine. So in the end the seal messed up and I gained his power and had kitsune ears, tails, eyes when I was an hour old. I still hear Kyuubi's voice but that all. So in a way I'm the new Kyuubi no yokai" Naruto said which shocked everyone but not Kushina because she was not listening. She gets tired when it was going to long. Kushina was to busy trying to catch a butterfly.

"I see" Moka said and Naruto notices how she looks and thought of something he seen in a myth book.

"If I not wrong but you're a vampire?" He asked her and she just gives him a fang smile.

"Yes and how did you guess that?" She asked Naruto as he looks at her and notices that she looks like a silver hair goddess.

"You look like vampires in the book I readied." He said and she smirks at him and moves closer.

"I bet I'm a lot different then the book ones?" She asked him and he smirk then this.

"Yes, you look a lot better then them" He said causing her to blush a little shade of pink then got little mad at him.

"You think you have right to tell me things like that?" She asked him in a mad tone of voice as he just looks and smirks at her.

"No, but I would like to get that right" He said back to her causing her to blush again.

"_Why is this person making me blush? Me of all people! This is really pissing me off!"_ Moka was saying inside her mind. She couldn't understand why she was blushing because of him and how he was getting to her.

"Tou-kun, she is beautiful. Can she be my new kaa?" She asked Naruto, which causes both Moka and Naruto to blush. Naruto looks at Moka and kind of wishes she was Kushina's kaa and that way he can be with her.

"You really think that you would want me as a kaa?" Moka said with a smile to the little girl. The others are shocked that inner Moka is acting nice to the little girl. They only see Moka act cold and mean. They have never seen her act kind or nice like this and it shocks them big time.

"Yea! Your pwetty and I can tell Tou-kun likes looking at you" She said as Moka gives evil look to Naruto who just smirks to her. '_Why is he looking at me? I just realize that now. He been looking at me since I first got free and I'm starting to think he ups to something'_

"Can you stay like that for a while?" Kushina asked Moka with puppy eyes. Even vampires can't say no to a cute puppy eye. No being or thing can say no to a cute puppy eyes.

"Ok ok just no more puppy eyes" Moka said to the little girl as Kushina hugs her to death.

"Let's go Kaa-chan and Tou-kun" Kushina cried out. Naruto looked at Moka who was looking at him.

Naruto moved closer to her as everyone was in front of them.

"Lets play along for her" Moka asked him and he nodded.

"That nice of you to do" He said as she just looks at him with evil glare.

"AHHHHHHHH" They hear Kushina yell out as Naruto runs to where she is.

When everyone gets there, they see Kushina in front of a three-headed lion. As he was about to leap on her Naruto turns into his 2nd form. Which he grows nine tails, kitsune ears; his eyes are crimson and slit. Also he has claws, which he move into the lion chest and throws him away from her.

"Kushina go to Moka and don't look over here," He said to her in a father tone of voice.

"I'll go to Kaa-chan" She said as she runs over to Moka hugging her leg. Moka watches Naruto fight against the three-headed lion. She was wondering who would win and to see what kind of powers Naruto has.

"That not even a scary true form you have" The lion tried mocking Naruto. Naruto didn't even care about what the lion said to him. He was just pissed that he tired hurting is little hime and that means one thing. The lion is going to die slow and painfully.

"This not my true form because this is my 2nd form. My other two are stronger." Naruto said to him causing the lion to look shocked now.

"But if you really want, I can go into my 3rd form" Naruto said as his body changes again into a kitsune with nine tails that size of a house.

"TOU-KUN IS PWETTY!" Kushina yelled and everyone even the lion sweatdropped after hearing that.

Moka was shocked that he truly does have four forms and this was his 3rd. Naruto rushes at the lion which causing the lion to fall down as Naruto start ripping his body apart. When he finally does kill the lion he turns into his human form and walks over to everyone.

"Tou-kun you're really strong!" Kushina yelled to him as he picks her up. He then looks at her before he talks again. He was glad that she's safe and unharmed.

"I guess I am" He said to his little hime as Moka smirked to him.

"Is Kaa-chan strong to?" Kushina asked Moka.

"Yes I am" Moka said and Kushina smiles now. "_Now I need find away to get Kaa and Tou together"_

"Kaa and Tou you should hug each other" When Kushina said that Naruto and Moka was about yell at her but they did said they would play along.

"Fine" Moka said as Naruto puts her down. Naruto hugs Moka and she hugs back causing everyone to go into shock and Kushina smiles happily.

"I'm starting to like playing along" Naruto said into her ear which made Moka blush and get pissed. '_Why did I blush? What is this person doing to me! But I'm starting to like playing along to" _She thought the last part lightly then others.

Moka forget that she still in Naruto arms and it been past a hug time. She then moves out of his arms and starts walking ahead. Naruto couldn't help but look at her walk away and little south at her behind and he notices that she get a nice rounded one.

Naruto and Kushina moved beside her as she walks and Kushina smiles as she holds both of their hands. She was happy to have both a mother and a father now. Before she was lonely and now she has a family. She couldn't be happier as she smiles to them.

"Is it just me or is Moka acting different" Kurumu asked as they nodded but Tsukune was getting pissed but just not showing it. '_How dare he do that to Moka! No one can get that close to her but me. Naruto who do you think you are!_

They see a bus pull up in front of them. Then a man who smoking comes outside the bus and Naruto first thoughts on him was creepy. Naruto was starting if all of the people from this school are creepy. The first was headmaster and now this dude. Naruto looks at what they call a bus and to him It look like a tiny train. Naruto not used to see a bus or anything like it so it was new to him.

"You're all here and you most be Naruto the new Kyuubi? The headmaster said you would be here" The bus driver asked him. Naruto then looks at the bus driver as he starts to open his mouth.

"Yes that is me" Naruto replied back to the bus driver as Naruto was looking again at Moka. He didn't know why but he been looking at her more then he thought he would.

"Everyone get inside the bus" He told them as everyone starts walking inside the bus. When everyone gets inside the bus Naruto sat next to Moka with Kushina on her lap. The bus driver was smirking that the sight of them. Tsukune was sitting next to Yukari. The other two are sitting with each other and hating it. They look like both of them are going to kill each other at any second.

"Why am I being force sit next to you?" Mizore said to Kurumu who just look in her eyes with pissed off face.

As both girls are fighting Naruto watches Kushina start going to sleep in Moka lap. He starts smiling at the sight. '_She most really like Moka'_

"**So do you. You're finally liking someone that is hot and not a flat-chest banshee who hits you all the time. I think the kit is growing up and realize better things. You make me proud" **Kyuubi said as Naruto just wanted to kill him.

'_Yea and you're a hentai kitsune"_ Naruto said as Kyuubi start laughing and Naruto was wondering why someone laughs after being insulted.

"**All Kitsunes are hentai's"** Kyuubi said as Naruto just shut him out of his mind for now. He then turns his force back to his little hime and the goddess.

"She really likes you Moka," He said to her and she nodded to him.

"I guess you are going back to your other side soon?" He asked her as he was wondering.

"Yes and I hope she doesn't mind" She said in a low tone voice. She was going be sad if Kushina was mad that she couldn't be out more.

"If you visit from time to time then I don't think she'll mind." He told her and Moka shakes her head.

"Every time I do this the seal get weaker," She told him.

"I'm a shinobi who knows things about sealing and I can let you out without taking that off" He told her.

"Really? For how long?" She asked him.

"For twenty-four hours, I can do it once every four days" He said to her and she smiles a real smile.

"I would like that if you did it for today" She said as she put the Rosario back on. Naruto uses his yokai powers and touched the rosario, letting Moka's inner side back out without taking the rosario off. At first Moka was shocked that it really worked but also was happy that she can have sometime out for once.

"Thank you and take this for doing that." Moka said then she kisses his cheek. "Don't you dare tell anyone" She warmed him in a cold tone of voice. Naruto smirked to her as he came up with a good idea.

"Sure but take this as well," He said as he lifts her chin and kisses her lips. "_What does he think he's doing?"_ The outer Moka yelled inside their mind as the inner one kissed back. At first she didn't want kiss him back and tried to break away. But as he was kissing her he was caressing her cheek with his hands causing her to let herself go for once.

Kushina who was faking sleeping and smiling at what she was seeing. "_If things go well, I'm going have a Kaa!"_

When the kiss ended both of them looked at each other. "We need have to talk somewhere alone" Moka said with a mad tone with little bit of happy in it which Naruto could tell "_Moka you hide your real self behind a act of being strong and cold. You have been hurt and that why you don't want open up again" _Naruto just looked at her and nodded.

"**Your right maybe that is the reason and you finally kissed someone. It only took fifteen years, I'm proud of you" **Kyuubi said the last part with joking tone of voice.

"_Shut up"_ Naruto said and Kyuubi voice stopped for now.

Now with inner Moka and outer Moka.

"_Why did you kiss him? Why did you let him kiss you! We love Tsukune not him!" Outer Moka yelled._

"_No you love Tsukune, I don't and I didn't let him!" _Moka said back to her outer self.

"_I have to wait till tomorrow to come back out. No funny things with Naruto"_ Outer Moka said as her voice stopped.

With Tsukune who is now pissed that Naruto is getting to close to Moka and is lucky he didn't see the kiss. "_How dare he get that close to inner Moka. Moka would never fall for someone like him right?"_

"We are here," The bus driver said as everyone walked out of the bus.

"Naruto come with me," Moka said as Naruto looks at Mizore.

"Can you watch her for little bit please Mizore?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes pwetty lady is going baby-sit me" Kushina said as she hugged Mizore who was smiling.

Naruto then fallows Moka into the woods and Tsukune is now pissed off again. He hates that Naruto is getting close to Moka. He is starting to really hate him when he leaves with her alone.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked her as Moka look at him.

"About the kiss, you can't do that again," Moka said and Naruto smirked to her. He then disappeared and reappeared behind her with his arms around her stomach.

"Give me a chance ok? I know you act mad and cold because you have been hurt before. I am not saying you should open up but give me a chance" He said and Moka was fighting herself to said no because she really wants to say yes.

"I don't kn" She was cut off by Naruto lips again but this time it was a fast kiss.

"How about you think on it then ok?" He asked and she nodded to him. "I have go get Kushina so enjoy your day out" He said with a kitsune smile of his. When he was gone Moka was touching her lips with her finger. She then start looking at where he was standing and was starting to wonder.

"_Should I open up again? He seems like he really likes me,"_ Moka said as she walks over to the school. As she walking she thinks about the kiss more as her face starts getting red. She wanted to get kissed by him more but she would never say that out loud to anyone.

When Naruto gets back where Mizore is he picks up Kushina. "Thank you again Mizore" Naruto said to her and she just smiles with her lollipop in her mouth.

"You don't need to say thank you," She said as she walks into the school. "_He really is a great person. Why am I thinking of him? What happened to liking Tsukune?"_

"Let's go see the headmaster my little Hime," He said as he walks into the school and tries finding the headmaster's office.

Naruto is walking around as he is trying to find the headmaster's office and he bumps into a long brown-haired teenager.

"I'm really sorry" Naruto said to the girl which she looks at him.

"Its ok and where are you headed?" She asked him.

"Headmaster's office, but I have no idea where it is" He said to her as she starts giggling.

"I was heading that way anyway. The name is Ruby," She said as he looks at her.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and this is my daughter Kushina." He said and she smiled to the little girl and starts to lead them to the office.

Elsewhere Moka is fighting with herself again.

"_Where should I go today? I just don't feel like fighting my little sister today. I don't want to be around Tsukune"_ Inner Moka said as she thinks of places to go.

"_Why don't you go visit your love?"_ Outer Moka said with a tone that was a bit pissed.

"_I don't love him!"_ Inner Moka yelled back with a blushing face.

"_That's why your blushing" _Outer Moka said. The inner Moka notices that she's really blushing and getting pissed at her outer side.

"_That's it! I'm going go tell him no right now!"_ Inner Moka yelled back.

With Naruto and ruby inside the headmaster's office.

"Hello again creepy priest" Naruto said and the headmaster looked at him.

"It's good that you made your way here and who is this?" He asked as he points to Kushina.

"I found her and saved her by turning her into a kitsune, otherwise she would have been dead. She is now Kushina Namikaze my daughter. I hope you allow daughters to live with their father's" Naruto said/asked him.

"Of course she can stay" The headmaster said as he gives Naruto his dorm key. "That room has two beds so she can have her own" He said and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you headmaster" Naruto said as he gets up and was still holding Kushina. He then leaves the office and heads for the dorms. But he sees Moka coming his way and smiles.

Moka sees him and looks away. "_Just said no that all"_

"What's up? Do you like your day out so far?" Naruto asked in a caring tone, which caused Moka to change her mind. "_Damn him"_

"Its good and how about your spend it with me? We can ask if Mizore can baby sit" She asked him.

"Hime is that ok with you?" He asked her and she nodded as she pulls a lollipop out of her bag and puts it in her mouth.

"I guessing she's acting like Mizore now" Naruto said with little laugh and Moka giggled a little. Naruto's just happy that she's acting like someone nice and not someone who would make her go down the wrong path. He knows few people that would do that to her. To Naruto Mizore seems like a nice woman who would never hurt his little hime. That's the reason he lets Kushina around her because he trusts her.

Both of them walk to the newspaper room. Which Naruto finds that this school is big and you can get lost fast inside of it. Then come to a room where they see everyone from before and Moka walks over to Mizore to ask her to baby sit Kushina.

"Mizore can you watch Kushina for little while? I making Naruto spend day with me and he worried about Kushina. So I thinking of asking you because she starting to act like you" Moka said as she points to lollipop in Kushina mouth which cause Mizore to giggle and smiles at the little kid. She's starting to like being around Kushina. One of the reasons is because she thinks Kushina's pretty and now is acting like her.

"Sure, I don't mind at all" Mizore said as she picks Kushina up. Kushina is smiling as she plays with Mizore hair. Mizore smiles at the little girl as she plays with her hair.

'Thank you" Naruto said as both of them leave Kushina with Mizore.

"You like Tou don't you?" Kushina asked Mizore who just smiles at her. Mizore realizes that this kid is smarter then she looks. She has no chance in hiding it as well.

"Maybe but he with Moka mostly so I not going do anything" She said smiling back.

"Maybe Kaa will share" Kushina said to her.

"You just want more Kaa's?' don't you?" She said as she plays with Kushina hair.

"Yay!" Kushina yelled.

With Naruto and Moka.

"How come you want me to spend the day with you?" Naruto asked her. Naruto was wondering why she does want him of all the people that she knows.

"I just do ok!" Moka yelled as she looked at him. She doesn't know it herself and is wondering if it's because she likes him.

"Ok ok" He said as he runs hand down her back. He slowly runs it down to her lower back, then back up it again.

"Stop it" She said as she looks away. She likes the feeling but she doesn't want him to know it because she is too scared to open up again.

"I can't you're too great" He said as he cups her chin with his hands and kisses her lips. She kisses back as Naruto moves his arms around her lower back. Naruto loved the fact that he can be this close to Moka. Normal Naruto would hardly open up to someone this fast. But Moka has some kind of power over him that making him want her more. He then kisses her neck as he kisses her lips again.

"It's just not fair for you, I love you but other me loves someone else." She said as Naruto moves her face to his chest. '_Now I understand. I love Naruto and that why I'm been acting like this. I never thought I could fall for someone this fast normally. Maybe it just because he's the first to care about me in a long time'_

"I don't mind as long as you're the one that loves me," He said as he kisses her head. "_He really does care about me"_

"I wish it would be easier for you" She said as Naruto rubs her hair.

"Someone as great as you is worth not being easy to be with" He said as he kisses her ear and nibs on her earlobe causing her to moan little bit.

"This is not how I normally act but because of you, you see through the act I play on" Moka said as he just smiles and kisses her nose then lips.

"Because I used to have a mask as well. I acted like a loud mouth nut head and tried to make friends but in the end, I end up kicked out of my village" Naruto said and Moka looked up at him.

"You get kicked out? Why?" Moka asked him as he kisses her neck.

"Three years ago a friend of mine and a good shinobi backstabbed the village. Then three years later I had mission to bring him back to the village by force if I have to. I used force and the people of village hated me. Mostly the non-shinobis so they kicked me out. The people hated me from the day I was born because of Kyuubi. I still remember what they did to me. But that all in the past" He said as he does a fake smile which Moka can tell it is. '_What did they do to him?'_

"Tell me what did they do? I know your faking that smile," She said as she caresses his cheeks with her hands.

"Ever since I was born I was alone. My dad died when he sealed Kyuubi because he summoned the death god and gave his soul and life away to save everyone. My mother died in giving birth to me so I was alone and there was no one to keep me safe. It all started when I was four; they attacked me on daily basis. At age of four I stopped crying and knew what pain was. I was stabbed in chest, arms and everywhere else with weapons of all kinds. That went on till I was ten and could fight back. Then two years later I become a shinobi and the attacks stop but not the words and the looks that went on for next three years" He said as a tear come down his face and Moka wiped it away.

"I'm here for you Naru-kun," She said as she kisses his lips and he kisses back. "_I'm here for you forever. There is no way I am going to leave you. Your mean too much to me'_

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Naruto said as he kisses her lips.

"I need blood," Moka said weakly.

"Then take mine" Naruto said back to her and she was shocked.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he just smiles back and moves her mouth to his neck.

"Yeah, because I want to be with you so just take it anytime you want" He said back to her as she kisses his neck then bites it. Moka start drinking his blood, which she finds that it is a lot better then Tsukune. She could drink his blood forever if she could. When she gets done she licks her lips and looks at her new love.

"Thank you" She said as Naruto kisses her lips.

"Where do you want go now?" He asked her as she start thinking.

"How about we go to my room and I'll get something good to wear. You can take me out to dinner" She said as he nodded to her.

"Moka can I ask something?" He asked her as he wraps an arm around her lower back as they walk to her dorm room

"What is it?" She asked as she leans into his side.

"I just was wondering if you get pregnant how does that work? You share a body with outer you so?" He asked and Moka looked at him.

"We share a body then I guess outer me goes thought it. If she gets pregnant it looks like her and if I'm the one it looks like me." She said and Naruto nodded to her. "Why do you ask?" She asked him.

"Just wondering in case I have one with you" He said as he kisses her lips and she just blushes a deep crimson blush

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming," she said as Naruto smirks to her.

"Yes I will" Naruto replied back to her as she just looks at him and smiles.

"How are we going out? You're aloud to leave the school on the bus anytime?" Naruto asked his beautiful love.

"No but vampires have the power to teleport to places they have been before" Moka said as Naruto kisses her lips.

"Where're we going then?" Naruto asked her so starts to think.

'How about you take me out dancing then a place to eat?" She asked as Naruto wraps his arms around her.

"Sounds like a plan. What are you going to wear?" Naruto asked Moka as she leads into his chest ands look into his eyes.

"You just have to come to my dorm and find out," Moka said in a teasing way as Naruto smiles to her.

'So you letting me watch?' Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"You have been a good boy so you can" Moka said as they started walking to her dorm room. Naruto just stares at her and smiles to himself.

"**She does have a great ass" **Kyuubi said as Naruto just wanted to hurt him.

"_Yes and she's mine so no thinking like that"_ Naruto said to him as Kyuubi laughs then goes back into the mind of Naruto.

When they get inside her dorm room Naruto wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"What's wrong?" She asked Naruto in a caring tone of voice as Naruto just looks at her.

'I just don't want to lose you that's all" He said in a low voice as he kisses her lips. She let out a smile as she heard him say that. _'You're never going to lose me Naruto. I'll always be right by you'_

"You're not going lose this me. Because you're the first person to ever make me happy and I'll miss feeling like this" Moka said as she holds him back and rests her head on his neck.

"Then I'll never stop making you happy" Naruto said as he kisses her lips.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Moka said to him as he just smiles to her.

'You don't need to thank me but you should get ready remember?" He asked her a she smirks to him.

'You just want see me strip don't you?" Moka asked him as Naruto smirks and start removing her shirt.

"Can I help?" He asked and she smirks and nods to him.

'_Stop him! Stop him now!' _Outer Moka yelled but inner Moka was going to let him do it. She doesn't know why herself but she just wants him to have her and she likes him being with her.

"I promise to take good care of you," He said in a honest tone of voice that made her believe him. He then removes her bra as his fingers move around her nipple. Moka was blushing now and was wondering if he may want to have sex.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked Moka as he cups her chin and kisses her lips.

"I'm just not ready to have that yet," Moka told him. He then realizes that she means sex and he just kisses her lips. Naruto is not the kind of person that would rush a woman in order to have sex. He is a kind and caring person that will wait till she is ready.

"I'm not going try that. Your never need to worry about that" He said he removes her skirt and she trusts what he says to her. She still doesn't know why she trusts him so much but she does know that she loves him.

"Cute ones" He said as she looks down to see that her panties have tear bear on it. Moka blushed as she realizes she is wearing outer Moka pick on panties and not hers.

'Not funny and these are my outer side's panties not mine" She said as she moves to the dresser. "Me and her have different likes in things." She said to Naruto as he watches her remove her panties and put on a black thong.

'I can tell" He said as she puts on a black bra and turns around to turn him with a smirk on her face.

'Like what you see now my little kitsune?" She asked him as Naruto just moved to her and kisses her neck and kneeds her breast causing her to moan out.

"Can you promise me something?" Naruto asked her as she looks at him. He was hoping that she would promise this to him.

'What is it?" She replied back to him as he looks at her.

"You and her share a body. Can you promise that the first person you sleep with is me?" He asked as Moka just kisses his lips.

"I'll promise that" She said to him as he just smiles to her. Naruto was happy that she had promised him that. He couldn't handle knowing someone else had her first.

"Thank you Moka-chan" He said as she smiles back to him as she moves back to the dresser and pulls out a long crimson dress. She puts it on and looks at Naruto who jaw was on the ground. The dress was skintight and shows off her legs and chest. Moka just giggled at what she is seeing, how he reacts to the dress.

"You're a beautiful tenshi," Naruto said as he moves his arms around her lower back and pulls her in. Moka on the other end was smiling and glad she can finally wear one of the dresses she made the outer Moka buy. She also glad that she can finally wear something for someone and to go on a date.

"Are you ready?" He asked Moka who just shakes her head no.

"Not yet but almost done," She said back to him as she sits in front of a desk and start putting red lipstick on her lips. She puts on some other make up before she stands up and puts on a pair of black high heels. Naruto looks at his tenshi and she just stares at him.

"Now I'm ready and I hope I didn't take to long to get ready" Moka said to Naruto who just looked at her and kisses her lips.

"You're worth the wait" He replied back to her, which cause her to blush.

"Hold on" She said to Naruto as he did just that but he held onto something she did not want him to. They both left the room in a dark wave of fire.

'I didn't say hold onto my ass" Moka said with a blush as Naruto gave her ass a good playfully slap and grab.

"All mine" Naruto said as Moka kisses his lips.

"Yes it is all yours" She replied back to Naruto who just slapped it again this time little bit harder causing her to jump.

"Lets get inside and have fun" Naruto said to Moka who nodded then wraps her arm around his and starts walking in. When the two of them walk inside the dance place they see tons of people on the dance floor. Naruto moves her over to the dance floor and starts dancing with her. He moves his hands down her sides and looks at her.

"You're a great dancer Moka-chan" Naruto said to his love as she blushes then looks at him. Moka has not had this much fun in years and she is glad that Naruto the one that's making her this happy. She leans into his chest as they start to dance again and Naruto smiles at her.

"You're not too bad yourself" His love replied back to him as he just smiles and spins her around. He then pulls her into his chest as Moka smiles and rests her head on his chest as he kisses her head.

'Looks like lot of men are staring at you Moka-chan" Naruto said to Moka as she just looks into his eyes then smirks. She couldn't help but look into his blue eyes as she hears him said that.

'That because you're dancing with a hot vampire" She said to him as Naruto just smirk. Naruto couldn't say it wasn't true. She was one hot vampire and great one at that.

"Vampire? I thought you're a goddess' Naruto said and she just blushed then playfully slapped him on the head.

"I wish I had met you a long time ago Naruto-kun" Moka said s she moves her head into his chest. Naruto moves his arms around her lower back.

"I wish I had met you too," Naruto said as he kisses her lips. Naruto was really wishing that he had, then maybe his life wouldn't have been hell. If he had someone to love a long time ago then he maybe could have had happiness in his life.

Both of them kept on dancing till someone grabs her ass and Naruto get pissed off. The Man that did it then has the guts to smirk and was going try and grab her chest but Naruto grabbed his arm was starting to crush it.

"What do you think your doing?! Don't you know who I'm?!" He yelled out Naruto who just looked at him pissed off.

" No I don't and I don't care who you fucking are. You have no right to grab my love like that. If you try it again then I'll break every bone in your body" Naruto said to him with a pissed off voice that almost come of as demonic.

"I'm the son of the owner of this dance place. All I have do is call and she will kick you out," He said as an older woman walks over and hits him on the head.

"Kaa! Why are you hitting me?" He asked in a baby tone of voice.

"You're trying to touch a girl when she with someone and you touch a women like that again and you'll be out on the streets!' The older woman yelled as she walks back to her seat.

"Do you want to get food now?" He asked her and she nodded. When both of them exited the place Naruto kisses her neck and runs his hand through her long silver hair.

"What kind of place do you want to eat at?" Naruto asked his vampire love. Moka looks around and then points to what looks like a five star place. '_Good thing I still have tons of money in the bank. Thanks shinobi missions and father'_

"Can we go to that one?" She asked him and he just smiled and nodded.

"Anything you want my Moka-chan" He said and she just hugged him then whispered into his ear. "I wonder how I should treat my good kitsune later" She said with bit of teasing in her voice.

Naruto was not going let that go like that. He moved his arms around her back then pulls her close to him. "You shouldn't say things like that. I may get the wrong idea," Naruto said back in a teasing way of his own. Which caused Moka to blush a crimson that was the same depth as her dress.

"Lets go eat ok?" She asked him as he nodded. Both of them start walking over to the place. Then they get inside and ask for a table. They get their table about eighteen minutes later.

"What will you have sir?" The waiter asked Naruto.

"I'll have the bowl of beef ramen," He said and then the waiter turned to Moka.

"What would you like ma am?" The waiter asked Moka.

"A large soup" She said to him and the waiter left the table.

"How do you like your date so far?" Naruto asked Moka as she gives him a fang smile.

"It's the best day of my life and thank you for doing this for me" She told Naruto as he just smiles.

"You never need to thank me. I am not just going stop doing this for you" He said back to his love who just smiles again.

"Naruto do you truly love me?" She asked Naruto in a nervous tone of voice.

"Yes I love you, you never need to worry about that" Naruto said back to Moka as she smiles to him.

"Your food is here," The waiter said as he moves to the plates onto the table.

"Let's dig in," Naruto said and Moka nodded to him.

As they eat Naruto looks at Moka from time to time. He couldn't help but think she is the best woman in the world, he also realizes that he was a fool to chase after that pink hair banshee of a shinobi. He couldn't believe that he really did ask that flat chest banshee out so many times. He also couldn't believe that he let her hit him all the time for no reason. Naruto realized that right now he can't do anything to mess this up. He was finally starting to be happy and why not. He has a little hime of a daughter and a love that looks like a goddess. For once in his life he is really truly happy. He was not faking it by wearing a mask and he was not lying to himself. For the first time in his life he is truly happy.

Moka was thinking about being with Naruto as she eats. She couldn't believe that she was finally opening up again. So far it seems that it is going good and her heart is slowly healing with the help of Naruto and the love he gives her. She knows that he would do anything for her and that is what makes her feel good. For once it was not her giving people things and not having any feelings come back to her. For first time she is giving her heart away and she is getting the person' heart in return. She couldn't help but smile at him now because he's the first person beside her mother that makes her happy. In the last few years now she has been wearing that mask and now she doesn't have to anymore. She was glad that she was free from the act.

When the two of them get done eating and Naruto had paid the bill they both walked out of the place.

'How about I take you for a walk in the park?" Naruto asked his lovely Moka who looked at him.

"I really would love that Naru-kun," She said back to him as she leans on his shoulder with her head. Naruto looks down at her and she seems so happy and peaceful now. He couldn't help but smile at her because of how she's looking. He was glad that she was happy again and this time it's not an act.

When Naruto and Moka get inside the park he walked her over to the lake area and sat down. She then sat down in his lap as Naruto starts rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. Moka let out little moan as she feels his hands work on her shoulders and his lips on her neck.

"Moka-chan how are you feeling?" Naruto asked her as she just leans into his chest.

"I feel great and it's all thanks to you" She replied back to Naruto which made him smile.

"How about we go for that walk now?" Naruto asked her as she just looks at him with puppy eyes.

"Can we stay like this for little bit longer?" Moka asked him with puppy eyes.

"Sure Moka-chan" Naruto said back to her who just smiled and leans into is chest again.

Naruto starts running his hands through her long silver hair as she watches him. Moka slowly gets off of Naruto and he watches her move off him.

"You ready for the walk?" Moka asked him as he stands up and nods to her. Moka wraps her arm around his and starts walking. When the walked ended Moka and Naruto went back to her dorm room.

"I guess this is goodnight?" Naruto asked as Moka just looked at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Moka asked him and he looks at her.

'What is it?" He asked back to his love.

"Can you be with me tonight?" She asked him with a blush on her face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Naruto asked her a caring tone of voice. Moka knows it is going by fast but she can only come out once every four days and to keep her promise she has to do it before outer Moka does it with someone. She wants to do it with him and that's the other reason why she's asking him. But she's also shocked that he is asking if she is sure about this. Most people say ok and do it but he cares about her.

"Yes I'm sure" Moka said back to Naruto as he moves her dress off her shoulders and start falling off her. Now she is a black bra and black thong. Moka looks at him as she shakes a little bit. She never done this and that why she kind of scary about doing it.

'Don't worry you don't need be scared ok? I'm going to help you through it" Naruto said as Moka calms down a little and Naruto kisses her lips. He moves down to her neck with trails of kisses. When he gets to her neck he kisses and nibs it causing Moka to let out a little moan of pleasure.

Naruto removes her bra as she covers up her chest with her arms. Naruto slowly moves her arms out of the way and sucks on her nipples. When he start sucking on her nipple Moka lets out a little moan and then looks down at her love who is making the pleasure she's feeling.

"I guess you like this?" Naruto asked in a playfully tone of voice. Moka looked down at him with a blushing face.

"Yes and please keep doing it," She asked him as Naruto just nodded and then went back to sucking on her nipple. As he's sucking on her right nipple he uses his right hand to kneed her left breast. He then starts nibbling her nipple as he sucks it causing Moka to let out a loud moan and his name.

As he's sucking on her nipple and kneading her breasts with his hand. His left hand moves down to her thong and slips inside. He then starts fingering her womanhood with one finger. She moans as he does it and looks down at him. She couldn't believe how much pleasure he was giving her. Naruto was thanking Tsume and Mikoto for teaching him how to have sex. That because he's happy that he's making Moka happy with pleasuring her.

"Am I allowed to taste you?" Naruto asked in a teasing way, which caused Moka to blush.

"Yes your allowed my little kitsune" Moka said back to him as he goes onto his knees and starts pulling down her damp thong, on which he can smell how wet she is. Also he can smell her womanhood, which is making him want to just put it in her right now.

He start licking her womanhood slowly as he moves to her clit and start sucking and nibbling on it. Moka moves out his name as she pushes his head harder so he can eat her deeper. She doesn't know why but she is loving every second of this and wants more.

Naruto start moving his fingers back inside of her as he sucks and licks around her folds. He loves the taste of her womanhood and couldn't stop himself from getting more. It was sweet and was the best he has tasted. As he is doing this he looks up at Moka face to see that she really is enjoying this. He starts kissing her thigh and goes down to her feet, which causes her to giggle as he gets to her feet and toes. He kisses her toes then kisses all the way back up her thigh.

Moka was in heaven right now and she looks down at Naruto again. She wants to feel this way forever and with only him.

'_Stop him! You can't have sex with him! Tell him to stop!'_ The outer Moka yelled inside their mind. Inner Moka just didn't listen to her as she moans out Naruto's name again, Naruto loved hearing her moan out his name as he licks and sucks on her womanhood.

He then starts to put two fingers into her as he feels her walls closing and he realizes she's about to cum. He then starts to finger her harder with his two fingers. Moka feels like her body was going to explode as Naruto fingers her causing her body to feel hot. As she feels him adding his 2nd finger her walls closed in and she could feel her body explode as she notices that she has gotten cum all over his fingers. She watches him take her fingers into his mouth and suck her juices off his hand. What shocked her most was that by him doing that she was getting turned on.

She is wondering what he would taste like. She then had a great idea as her body stops shaking from cumming for the first time in her life. Moka never fingered herself before causing this to be the first time she has cum. '_Maybe I should start doing that when I'm by myself'_

"Naruto is there anyway for me to taste you?" Moka asked him as he just smirks to her. He starts undoing his pants and boxers. His member was now in front of her mouth.

'Yes just lick and suck" He said back to her which she took his member into her hands. He was around ten inches and she was wondering if it was going to fit in her womanhood.

Moka starts stroking his member with her hands. Naruto lets out a little moan as she keeps stroking him with her soft hands. Moka was smiling because she knows that she's doing a good job because he was moaning like she did before. She then moves her lips to the tip of his member and licks it. When she licks it she likes the taste of it as she then moves him inside her mouth and goes down about halfway then up. She is starting to suck him faster as he moves his hands to her breasts.

"Moka use your breasts as well," He said as he moans out as she sucks him. She moves her breasts with each one on one side of his member.

"Like this?" She asked him as he nods and she sucks with her mouth and rubs her breasts on his member causing Naruto to let out a long moan of pleasure. Naruto moves his hands to the back of her head to move it faster.

Naruto knows he can't keep this up for long. He knows he is going to blow soon but he wants to keep feeling her mouth around his member for as long as he can. She starts licking his member inside her mouth with her tongue. This was the limit of Naruto as she feels his member shaking and then blows cum into her mouth. She trying drinking all of it but some got out of her mouth and move down her breasts and stomach. She moves her fingers down to pick up some of the cum that was on her breasts and sucks it off her fingers. Naruto was loving watching her lick of the cum from her body.

Naruto moved her onto her back. He then moves her legs out wide as he moves his member to her womanhood.

"This is going to hurt at first" Naruto said, as he is about to thrust it in as Moka nods to him. Naruto thrust in causing her to moan out in both pleasure and pain. Naruto moved in and out as both her juices and blood come out as he goes in and out. Naruto starts to rub her breasts as he moves into her harder causing Moka to moan out his name in pleasure. Moka moved her arms around his back as he sucks on her nipples as he thrust into her.

"Please more Naruto, please do it harder" Moka pleaded with him as she moans louder. Naruto pulls her into his chest as he thrusts harder into her as she feels his member inside of her. She is about to cum and all she could think about was how good he is making her feel.

"Naru-kun I'm cumming again!" Moka yells as her arms hold him closer as she cums over his member. Moka then had a great idea to turn her lover on. She pushed him out of her then she moves to her knees and start sucking her cum off his member. She also found out that she tastes good and that Naruto was getting turn on because he moved her onto her knees and hands as she looks at him.

"Do you want go for a round two? Your pussy or maybe your cute butt?" Naruto playfully asked her.

"Which everyone you want to do me in foxy-kun" She said to him as she could feel his member against her asshole.

She starts wondering how he is going to put that big member into her little asshole. She knows he going to try it and she just hopes it can fit inside her. Naruto slowly start moving it inside of her ass. At first it wouldn't go in because it was to big then after few tries he starts getting it inside of her. Moka let out a long moan both pleasure and pain again. As Naruto starts thrusting into her he slaps her ass, which he keeps doing. As every time she feels her ass getting slapped she moans a loud moan. She then looks back at her

lover.

"Do you like slapping and fucking my ass?" Moka asked him who just smirks then kisses her neck and uses his hands to play with her breasts.

"Yes and that because you have a great one" He said back to her as he thrusts into her ass harder and faster.

He kneels her breast harder and starts to twist her nipples in the middle of his fingers. Which by doing that causes Moka to moan out his name and Naruto kisses her neck. He starts moving her legs to her head as he thrusts into her ass as hard as he could. She couldn't take much more of this because she was going to cum soon. Naruto started to pump away at her ass as she looks back with a smile on her face as she moans.

Moka looked down to see her ass being fucked by his member, then she looked into his eyes. She starts moving her ass back against his member as he thrusts into her. Naruto smirks as she does that then he start picking up speed and Moka was at her point now then she cums again.

"You still have any left for another round?" Naruto asked playfully into her ear.

"Yeah, but this be the last round for me and I want you to cum inside of me" Moka said to him as Naruto moves her against the wall then lines his member to her womanhood which was now really damp. First he puts his fingers into her pussy then he sucks her cum off of his fingers. He then moves his member inside of her.

"Yes!" Moka moan out as she could feel his member going into her womanhood hard. Naruto started to move in and out as Moka moved her arms around his back again and was pushing him into her. Moka wanted him more then anything right now and she was going to get what she wanted.

She starts to claw his back as he thrusts into her then he starts sucking on her nipples as he feels her nails go into his back. Naruto starts thrusting into her harder as his hands are on her breast and ass. He gives her ass a hard slap and her breasts a grab causing her to moan out louder as she could feel his member going all the way to the end of her womanhood. She couldn't believe that she was giving it up to him over and over again. Naruto kisses her neck as he was about to blow.

"I can't hold it anymore Moka I'm going to cum inside of you" He said as Moka looked at him.

"Please come inside of me Foxy-kun!!' She yelled as Naruto thrusts a few more times then blows his seed inside of her causing her to cum as well.

Moka was breathing heavily after Naruto had sent his seed inside of him. She moves down to her knees and start sucking his member clean. Naruto then picks her up and brings her over to the bed and lays her down then lies down beside her.

'Goodnight my little kitsune" She said as she starts closing her eyes.

"Goodnight my little goddess" He replied back to her as he wrap his arms around her and leans her head against his chest.

With Kushina inside Mizore's room as they're waiting for Naruto to pick her up.

"Kushina you can stay here for the night" Mizore asked the little girl who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Mizore asked her.

"I was just thinking that If Tou and Kaa are having a good time with each other then maybe she will be my Kaa. But I still hope you find a way to be my Kaa too" She said as Mizore smiles at the last part. She would like to be with Naruto but if Moka has told him already then she knows she maybe share him with her.


	2. Meeting The Mother

Naruto starts to dream of the past and one part comes up the most to him. It was when Hinata had backstabbed him. She had hurt him the most and he could never get over it. After awhile Naruto moved on after Sakura when he realize she would never be with him. So he had asked Hinata out but he then found her and Sakura sucking Sasuke's dick. That was the day Naruto become cold to everyone. He hated love, how he hated living in that village. He stayed there because of the few people that he cared about and ones that didn't backstab him. But there was so much hate towards him and he was slowing becoming all alone all over again.

No matter how he felt or how many times he tried to get the darkness to go away. It just fallowed him no matter where he went because he was slowly losing the strength to fight against the loneness and darkness.

Kakashi was one of the few people he had trusted but that trust was broken. Kakashi was one of the many people that blamed him for his lost. Naruto wonders what would of happened if everyone found out who his mother and father were. How much Kakashi would hurt and he wished he could see it all. Kakashi only trained Sasuke and left Naruto all in the dark. But Naruto was use to being all alone in the dark so it really didn't bother him much.

Sakura was always someone that was mean to him. All he wanted was to take her out on a date for one time. But all she did was hit him and go on about how Sasuke was so great. Sasuke was the one that backstabbed the village and she still wanted to fuck him. Naruto was someone who cared about people and it hurts so much when people he cares about hurts him. Naruto never could trust anyone but when he does. When he finally trusts someone and they backstab him. It hurts so much for him to go through that again and again. One of the many reasons why he had fallen for Moka inner side so fast and so hard. Because she is someone who wanted to help him and be with him. It wasn't a joke or a act.

Hinata was someone he trusted the most and what did she do with it. She said she loved him and always had for years. I guess years don't give a damn when she horny and sucks that backstabber dick. Then after him and her broken up. He was send on the mission to bring back Sasuke. How he wanted to kill him how, he wanted to rip his head off his body. But Sasuke had two helpers when he fought him. He had killed the helpers but Sasuke got away.

Naruto was yelled out and blamed for letting the Uchiha get away. Naruto feels someone move him around as he opens his eyes to see Moka scared look on her face. He was worried that something happened when he was asleep. Because he never wants to see Moka scared like that.

"What's wrong Moka-hime?" Naruto asked her which she just looks at him as tears come down her eyes.

"You had me worried, you were shaking in your sleep and sweating up a storm" Naruto smiles because it was the first time someone has acted this way for him. First time someone had cared about him this much. Naruto moves his hand to her face and wipes her tears away. He never wants to see tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry ok? I hate to see you sad and worried" Moka couldn't help it because she truly doesn't want to lose him. She thinks it's time to tell him about her past. The past that she has been running from. The past that was the reason she had sealed her vampire powers away.

"I think it's time I tell you my past" Naruto looked at her and wondered what's wrong about her past but he thinks of his and knows everyone has a sad past. He just hopes that he can help her get through her past. Then maybe one day he can get through his own past and put it behind him. Naruto really hopes that he can put his past behind him before it destroys him.

"I think that I should do that to. But who's goes first?" Moka pointed to her chest and he nodded to her. He looks at her and realize she still naked from having sex. She still looks like a goddess in his eyes. He looks at her body as he moves his hands over her chest. she doesn't know why she loves the feeling of his hands touching her. Maybe it is because he's her lover. He's her one and only lover that she ever going to have. But right now she also little scared to tell him that she had mark him as her mate last night. Maybe he realize later once she inside her outer form.

"Before I left to go to the human world. My father made my mother leave our home because he kicked her out. He then remarried to his first wife and had other kid with her. My youngest sister who is two years younger than me. I see my mother few times a year . But I wished I could see her more than just that" Moka starts to have tears coming down her face which Naruto kisses her tears away. Moka smiles as he does that because she's happy that she had found him. She does know that this is going to fast with the sex last night and going that far. But she was truly happy for the first time in her life so she doesn't mind if this goes to fast.

"My youngest sister always wanted me to fight her and she does now. She's in this school which she just started. My other family members weren't that nice at all. My step Kaa was a bitch and I truly hate her. I will also hate her to the day I die for the things she did to me. She hit me all the time because I wouldn't call her Kaa. My dad was no better and I just wished I could get away from it all. I just couldn't and all the years passed and all the loneness and hurt fuelled my body. So I just wanted go to the human world as a lie to get away from them. My father made my seal and I left. Now he coming with his new wife to visit my sister in few days. I just, please be there with me when he comes. Please" Naruto could hear her voice become a pleading voice at the end when she starts saying please. Naruto start stroking her hair as she leans onto his bare chest with her head. Naruto wasn't going let them hurt her even if he has to fight against her family.

"Would you like to hear about my Kaa-san?" Naruto nodded his head to her which she gave him a weak but happy smile. "She kind of looks like me but a older vision. She was so sweet and kind. She didn't hate humans and she liked humans. That one of reasons why my Tou couldn't take it. He hated humans because they didn't give up and he thinks they're weak bugs. I shared my Kaa-san ideas on life but when I went to that human school. They hated me and though that monsters are not real. Because I thought they were real. I was hated and become a outcast" Naruto could feel Moka tears coming down his chest which he kisses her forehead. He knows what it feels like to be a outcast that why he wishes Moka never had to go through that kind of pain.

He starts to caresses her cheek as he looks into her eyes. She smiles to him because she loves this warmth he gives her. Naruto swears he never going let anyone hurt Moka again. If her dad tries he's going to hurt him and may end up killing that fucking asshole.

"It's ok, I'm here for you Moka-hime. I'll always be here with you" Moka smiled to her as she starts to talk again.

"Her name is Crimson and I wish that she will come visit me this time. I miss her so much and it hurts not getting a chance to see her." Naruto cut her off. "I don't know how it feels to miss a Kaa or Tou but I can see that you hurt because of not seeing your Kaa. So I'm going to try to get your Kaa to visits you in four days like you said that your Tou and his wife is coming. I'm guessing it for everyone families that visiting" Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was going to try to get her Kaa to come visits her at the school. She was truly happy to have pick him to be with her. She starts to cry and Naruto looked at her worried. He was hoping he didn't say something wrong and made her cry again. If he had hurt her in anyway Naruto couldn't live with himself.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy. You have made me so happy and it just been one day. To hear you were going to find my Kaa and get her to come here. No one has even say or did something so nice to me or for me. You took me to a place to eat that cost you a lot. I know that it did and you can't lie to me. Before that you took me dancing and how you made me happy and feel so wanted and loved. I know we're moving fast and maybe too fast. But I'm happy that I'm with you. Naruto I truly love you. I know it for sure now and I hope you feel the same way. You made me so happy" The so called cold and mean Moka was now crying with joyful tears and Naruto wraps his arms around her lower back and holds her. Kami for the first time in his life he's happy and the reason why he is happy is in his arms. He's never going let her go and he's never going to let anyone hurt her. He notices that she had fallen asleep on him. He moves her head to the pillow and tugs her in her bed.

He goes to make her some breakfast. Once he gets done making the food he puts a latter next to her head. He knows in a hour or two the seal is going to warn off and he doesn't want be around when outer Moka comes out and yells at him.

Naruto walks out of the room without waking his sleeping goddess. Naruto starts to walk to Mizore place. When he gets to the dorm room he lightly knocks on the door. Few minutes later the door opens to see Mizore with his daughter.

"Tou!" The little girl yelled out. He picks her up as she smiles to her Tou. He was glad that Mizore took care of her when he was out with Moka. He realize people in this school he can trust for once. It was really nice knowing that he can trust Mizore with Kushina in her hands. He was also thankful that she didn't try and break that trust.

"Thanks again Mizore" Mizore just smiled at him as she opens a lollipop which she puts in her mouth. He never understands how someone likes candy that much he have it in her mouth all the time. He also Kushina doesn't get that bad with candy or he be paying tons of money on lollipops for her.

"Say goodbye to Mizore. Because we going on a little trip that going to take four days" Kushina was sad that she wasn't going to see Mizore for four days but she wonders what kind of trip this is. She was hoping that the trip was something fun and not boring.

"Goodbye Mizore" Mizore nod to her but she was also wondering where they're going. She was hoping it not somewhere that Naruto could get hurt because she's starting to worry more about him.

Naruto starts walking to the headmaster room. When he gets to the room he sees Ruby talking to the headmaster.

"Headmaster I need your help" The headmaster looks at Naruto which to Naruto he's still a creepy looking old man. Naruto was hoping that the headmaster will help him find Moka mother. If the headmaster says no then Naruto may have to use deadly force to made him change his mind on this one.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Naruto starts to sit down in one of the chairs. He was wondering why Naruto is coming to him. This was his 2nd day at the school so he shouldn't have anything to ask him about.

"I need to find Moka's mother. Because she wants her mother to visit in four days but also she worried that her dad may hurt her" The headmaster had worried this may happen soon so he had a plan. He pulls out a file from his desk which Naruto looks at him. Only reason why he can't do anything to help Moka from her father was because both of them were dark lords. They can't not fight each other or start a fight with each other. He knows that Naruto can fight him so he may need to find Moka mother then.

"This is where she lives and the bus should take you there. Her name is Crimson and you can't miss her because she looks like a older vision of Moka" Naruto was imaging that in his mind. What would Moka look when she is that old. Now he can't wait to meet her so he can see what his lover will look like in a few years.

"Ok, I'll be going then" Naruto starts walking out of the room as he heads for the bus to take him to Moka's mother. He's hoping that Moka mother lets him be with Moka and doesn't try to stop them from being together.

Kushina starts running around Naruto as the two of them wait for the bus to come. Naruto looks down at his daughter and couldn't believe someone like Moka's father would do that to his own daughters. He was starting to wish he could fight him then made him feel all the pain he had made Moka feel. Naruto keeps looking down at his little daughter but something he never asked her. He never asked how old she is or when her birthday is.

"Kushina how old are you and what's your birthday' Kushina looks at him because she also realizes that she never told him.

"I'm six and my birthday is July 14th" Naruto wants to slap his head right now because it was July 10th right now. He has to find a gift for her that she will like in four days. Maybe he can make a party for her or something.

Naruto swears that he never become someone like that. He would sooner die then hurt his love ones. He was wondering what this Crimson was like because she was the only person that was kind to Moka when she was living there. How come someone kick their wife out because they want a new wife. This person makes Naruto blood boil with anger.

Kushina looked up to her Tou wondering if something was wrong because he looks mad. "What's wrong Tou? You look really mad" Naruto smiles to her as he gives her a hug. He never wanted to worry Kushina because she was a little kid who shouldn't have to worry about things like that.

"Nothing is wrong Kushina don't worry" She nodded to him as the bus comes into view of the two.

When the bus stops the door opens as they see the creepy bus driver smile at them. They slowly get in the bus as the door closes. Naruto looks at the window as the bus starts to go into the tunnel.

So much has happen and could he really tell Moka all about his past. About all the people he has killed. All the blood that was on his hands and would she still love him. He hopes that she doesn't hurt him like Hinata and Sakura did. Right now he doesn't think he can stand going through something like that again. But he knows that the inner Moka would never hurt him but the outer. The outer he didn't know what she would do to get into the way of being together. He just hopes that it doesn't come to that because he doesn't want to lose the inner Moka.

Kushina was watching everything outside the bus. Some of the things she had never seen before. That was because Naruto and her are from shinobi villages and not cities or towns. The buildings were totally different than the ones they used to seeing.

Kushina hopes that her grandmother is a nice person to meet. She still thinks of Moka as her mother so that means Moka's mother is Kushina's grandmother. She hopes that Moka stays with Naruto. That way she can finally have a family.

Kushina was glad that Naruto saved her because she never had a Tou or a Kaa but now she does. She finally has a family and she going keep it that way no matter what.

When the bus stops and the door opens again. Naruto picks Kushina up which he then starts to walk out of the bus. When he gets out of the bus he sees a small house that looks like one or two bedroom house. He walks up to the door and starts to knock on it. Little bit later the door opens to show a woman. She looked just like Moka but her hair was little bit longer. She also had bigger chest and ass which she was wearing a blue dress. She looks at Naruto and is wondering why he knocked on her door.

"I'm looking for miss Crimson?" Naruto asked as she looks at him with narrow eyes. Only time someone knocks on her door that she doesn't know who is it. It normally someone her ex husband sends to hurt her or makes her remember that she doesn't live with her daughter.

"Yes and you are?" Naruto could tell the anger in her voice. She most think he working with her husband.

"I'm here because your daughter wants you to visit her in four days. That when all the families visit their kids. She worried that her dad will hurt her. Also she misses you" She smiled as he told her that. He wasn't here to hurt her or rub it in her face. He was here asking her to visit her daughter at school.

"Why don't you come in?" Naruto nodded his head to her as he fallows her inside the house. He closes the door once he puts Kushina on the ground. She then fallows Crimson as Naruto closes the door behind them.

Naruto looks around the place with his eyes as he fallows Moka's mother to where she taking them. When they finally stop moving it looks like a living room but someone else was there. She look like a older vision of Mizore. He was wondering if this was Mizore mother but he was going find out once Crimson starts to talk.

"This is miss Tsurara Shirayuki" She smiled to them as they can see a lollipop in her mouth. She has to be Mizore mother because she acts just like her by looking at her with the lollipop.

"You must be Mizore mother" Tsurara nodded to him. She was hot but he couldn't think that way because he's with Moka. It was really hard not to think that way when you have two sexy mothers in front of you. One of them happens to be his lover's mother. Moka would kick him a mile away if she find out he was thinking that her mother was hot. He wasn't going let that happen because one he doesn't want be kick that hard.

"Kushina why don't you go play" Kushina look at him. "I have something you can play with" When she heard him say that she was smiling like a happy girl. Naruto bits his thumb and starts doing hand signs. He then slams his hand on the floor causing smoke to come. When the smoke dies out they see a small one tail Kitsune kit.

"Motoko can you play with Kushina" The little fox smiles as she looks at the little kid. She notices fox ears and a tail. She then looks back at Naruto which he just smiles to her.

"She's my daughter so be careful with her" That all Motoko needed to know as she licks Kushina face causing the little kid to giggle and start to pet the little kit.

"How is she your daughter? Naruto smiles at her because it would look wired that someone his age has a kid.

"I found her dying because her village was killed by bandits. So I used my powers to turn her into a Kitsune" Both of the women were shocked that someone his age has that kind of power.

"Can I ask who are you?" Naruto turns to Mizore mother as he smirks to her. Both of them were wondering why he is smirking to them.

"I was born a human then become the new Kyuubi" That really shocked them. A human become the new Kyuubi. This was something that they both need to hear. But Crimson can smell sex on him. Vampire noses may not be as good as dogs or werewolves. But there are better than humans. She could smell sex on someone but she can't smell other people on him.

"I'm wondering how close are you to my daughter? You smell of sex" Naruto was now sweating because her mother knows about that. He needs to think of a plan to get out of this one and fast.

"**Your so fucked kit! Ahahahahah she going to rip you apart!"** Naruto really doesn't need to hear that from him right now.

"Well outer Moka hates me but inner Moka is close to me" Crimson smirks to him because she was going to enjoy teasing him because she wants find out how close they are. But if she finds out that they did have sex then there a high chance that she's going to kill him for touching her daughter like that. Any mother would think to do that to him if they find out they had sex with their daughter.

"How long have you known my daughter the inner one" Naruto was now wishing he could run how do you tell someone mother. I know her for about day or two. Had dinner with her then had sex. Naruto right now knows he going be killed by Crimson when he tells her.

Tsurara was enjoying herself right now. She can tell that Naruto is sweating because she knows that Crimson her long time friend going to destroy him. The king of demons and hell is afraid of Crimson. Tsurara couldn't help herself as she giggles a little to think of that. The being most people and races fear is scared by a mother.

"I met her for a day then did something so she could stay out twenty-four hours and not weaken the seal she has on. Then I took her to dinner and few other places" Crimson was glad that her daughter has someone that cares about him but she doesn't like the fact that Moka first time was with someone she knows for only one day. Normally she would kill the person that did that but for two reasons she's not. One Moka would be sad and two she wants to see what made them do that.

"What cause you two to have sex?" Naruto was looking at Tsurara for help but she just smiles like Mizore which he know she will not help him. He really wanted to find someone to help him right now.

"There was many reasons" Crimson rises a ear brow to that. Naruto knows that was a bad reason to say but he needed to think of a fast way to keep himself alive for a little bit longer to think of a plan.

"What are the reasons?" Naruto was really now doom and he knows that. He may as well come out and tell her everyone. If he was going to die then he was going to die. King of hell being killed by his lover's mother. That be something everyone would laugh about for years and years to come.

"Well because outer Moka would of done something before she could come out again. Also she never lets the inner Moka out at all. Only time she does is to help her fight against someone. Also your daughter the inner one hides her true self behind a mask like I used to do. So that something that made us closer." Crimson knows that her beautiful daughter hides her true self with a mask which she knows that this Naruto could help from doing that. If he said was true and he once had a mask like her then she wants to know why and how he removed it.

Naruto looks at them as he keeps talking because one he needs to breathe some air and two he needs time to think of the best way to say this. This after all was not just some woman he could lie to because this was Moka's mother. He had to tell her the truth or Moka would hate him for lying to her mother. He just hopes she doesn't kill him before he can see Moka again.

"We also made a promise that I would be her first but after the dinner and date. She realize that outer Moka would do something to stop that. Like taking some random person and doing it with him. She really want me to be her first because she really enjoy herself on the date. So that's why we did it because we both fallen in love so fast" Naruto was really hoping that she doesn't kill him. He was now praying to Kami inside his mind which is wired and wrong. For the king of hell to be praying to the goddess of heaven. That was just wired in so many levels.

Crimson looks at her old time friend and she smiles to her. Crimson doesn't know what to do right now. If her true daughter hardly comes out but thanks to Naruto she can come out once every four days that was something she needed to thank Naruto for. But at the same time he gave her something no one else had. She had gave her love that only she had done. But this love wasn't a family love but a love for lovers. But she then realizes something. If the outer doesn't like him and someone else. That may cause a lot of things to be fucked up.

"What are you going to do about the outer Moka?" Naruto had wonder about that as well. She now hates him forever because he was her first kiss and sex. Also she likes that human which he really can't understand why. The human couldn't even fight or anything. He didn't learn how to fight but why didn't he. He in a school for monsters but yet he has no mind to think that he needs to train to get stronger.

"I don't know what she'll do because she loves some human that I really can't see why. Humans outside shinobi areas are weak. But something about him not right." Tsurara eyes widen that means the one her daughter likes is human. How could her daughter like a human.

"What's not right about him" Naruto looked at him which Crimson would never would of guess what she was about to find out. Something that she were never believe her daughter has done to someone.

"I only fought one thing with that kind of aura. That was a ghoul but I had to fight a whole village that was turned into them. If that human is becoming a ghoul then it only matter of time before he becomes a insane mindless bloodlust killer" That was what Crimson was afraid of because if someone is given vampire blood they slowly become a ghoul.

"I still can't believe my daughter is liking a human. A snow woman and a human" Tsurara was still shocked at what she had heard. That her daughter didn't tell her that the person she loved was a human. Snow women and humans only live in peace with each other but later the humans hated them. There was no reason why they had become filled with hate for them. No one really knows why it had happened but one thing that they do know is that no human has even dare to come close to the snow women village now.

Humans then started to tell lies and bad stories about the snow women. They had told people they kidnap people and then eat them. Some of the other stories say that all snow women like girls and not men. There has been stories that said that snow women are as cold as the ice. But they are kind and not cold to everyone. But people just can't see pass the ice powers to get to know them. If they had gotten to know them then they can see how kind and caring they really are.

Crimson on the other hand was shocked that her daughter had turned someone into a ghoul. She wants to find out why and how because that wasn't something her daughter would do. Right now she wants to find out more about Moka lover which she hopes that her outer daughter doesn't do anything to ruin it. It was true that she loves the inner side more because that was her daughter birth form.

"I would like to know more about you. Who are your kaa and Tou" Naruto really doesn't like to talk about his past but this was Moka's kaa so he thinks it would be ok to tell her. After all one day he maybe calling her kaa so she has the right to know about his past. Maybe this help him so that he can tell Moka about his past.

"My kaa was Kushina Uzumaki and my Tou was Minato Namikaze" Crimson smiles at him because he's telling her about his past and family. Naruto was wondering what else she was going to ask him.

"What kind of work did they do and what kind do you do" Naruto had a feeling this was going to come up and he hopes she doesn't stop him from being with Moka because of what he did.

"Before they die both of them were shinobi. I'm a ex shinobi" Crimson nodded to him which she wonders something who was his teachers. Crimson knows about the shinobi but she doesn't know where the villages are. The villages are hidden from the rest of the world. That is also why they don't have giant building like in this area of the world.

"Who were your teachers and how did they die?" Naruto was wondering how come she wants to know so much about him. He guess it's her way of making some that he was worthy of being with Moka. So he has to tell her his past in order to be with Moka. He just hopes that she thinks of him as worthy to be with her daughter.

"My first sensei was Kakashi but he never trained me at all. He only trained someone else who was reason I was kicked out of the village. My true sense was the pervert known as Jiraiya the toad sage" Crimson starts to laughs a little when she hears his sensei name. she knows that pervert because he and her friends had found him spying on them. Not once but many times but she never would of guess that he was his sensei.

"I know that pervert he tried spying on me and Tsurara in the bath house. But why were you kicked out of your village?" Naruto looked at her because he hated talking about why they did. He hate thinking of the assholes that kicked him out because of that worthless Uchiha who didn't know his own loyal. That day Naruto wanted kill the Uchiha and his pink hair banshees bitch.

'I was order to bring back Sasuke Uchiha. He backstabbed the village three years ago. I was order to bring him back which I was told to use force if I needed. I used force because he was asshole who didn't know where his loyal was. When I got him back into the village. The none shinobi want me to be killed for hurting the last Uchiha. They didn't care that he backstabbed the village and join one of the most hated people of Konoha. All there care about was the bloodline. Also it gave them a reason to kill me. There hated me all my life because I was the Kyuubi but that was to save the village. They only seen the demon that killed their friends and family. Which they cause my life to be hell on earth. With the help of Sasuke fan girl banshee they had me kicked out of the village. My own teammate did It which is funny" Crimson and Tsurara couldn't believe how evil humans were to him. He was born human then turned into Kyuubi in order to save the village. How could they thank him by making his life hell on earth.

"What did they do you do? Does Moka know about that?" Naruto nodded to her as he looks back at her again. Naruto thinks about that part of his past. The nightmares still come at me every now and then. He knows he can never get away from the past because that what moving on means. He knows the past will always be there and the pain along sides it.

"I have told Moka some of the things they did to me. I didn't go into everything about that" Crimson was wondering why he wouldn't say everything to Moka. Then she realize it mean be so bad that it would of killed someone to go through. He didn't want to give Moka nightmares about the things they did to him.

"Can you please tell me everything" Naruto look at her for few minutes then nodded his head. He knows this may up open a few old wounds but he wants to tell people it so he can move on. Then maybe get over the pain of the past and be truly happy.

"At first they just cut me few times but by doing that they found out I can heal my wounds. So they made it into a game who can hurt the demon brat the most. So since I was four to the age of ten. I was stabbed over and over by every kind of weapon there was in the village. Sometimes the attack only last ten minutes but other times it went on for hours. Slowly cutting into me. Only one place would sell me food and that was a ramen shop. It was owned by two people that were only ones nice to me at that age." Crimson and Tsurara both cut him off as they hugged him to death.

Both of the them couldn't believe someone had to live a life like that. To be hated and to have to fear for your life every day. No one that old should need to feel that way. How come humans do that to someone that was their savoir. How come the world do that to a little kid. Where in the world was Kami when the kid need it. But what hit the two women the most was. Where was his family what had happened to them.

"Where were your family?" Naruto looked at them with eyes that they could see pain and sorrow in them. They realize that he still wears a mask sometimes. Because they never seen so much sorrow and pain in someone eyes. Not once in their life had they seen that much. It look like a wounded person that had been beating everyday of his life. Then having his soul rip out of his body over and over. Was Naruto the sin of humans. Was that why Kami herself didn't help Naruto when he need to be helped.

How come he keep moving with all that pain inside of him. Crimson couldn't believe that Naruto was still moving. He truly was a strong will person. Anyone lesser would of killed themselves or would of gave up all hope of living. But here he is in front of him still moving.

"My kaa died giving birth to me and my Tou died sealing Kyuubi inside of me. He had called up the god of death to seal Kyuubi. But like I said the sealing didn't go as plan. Even if it did go as plan they would of still seen me as the demon inside. I never known who my family was but when I was fourteen I know out who they were. I was pissed at my Tou for doing this to me. But I understand his reasons for sealing the Kyuubi into me. He wanted to keep what he cared about safe. He want to keep the village safe from the demon that was destroying it for no reason. That is why I can't hate someone for wanting to keep what he loves safe" Crimson hugged him again. They found out why his family wasn't there to help.

Not only did he had to go through that kind of pain. He had to do it all alone without anyone to help him. Both of them couldn't believe that someone could go through a life filled with hate and pain like. But Naruto had done that but also he had done that without anyone to help him. He had hardly any kindness in his life. Because every time he has kindness it's taking away from him by people.

"Naruto why don't you stay here and in four days then we can all go to the school together. Naruto was wondering why she wants him to stay here for. Was it so she could learn more about him or try to kill him. Right now he's hoping it just so she can learn more about him. Because he really wants to live so he can see Moka again.

"I still need ask the headmaster for help because the 14th is also Kushina birthday. So I was going ask if the headmaster could help me make a birthday party for her" both the women start to think of a way to help him out with that. That when Crimson comes up with a idea.

"How about when me, you and Kushina are with Moka then Tsurara and Mizore can help make a party for her? Is that ok with you Tsurara?" Tsurara nods her head to Crimson. Naruto was glad that both of them are helping him with Kushina birthday party.

"Thank you for helping to get Kushina a birthday party. I'm trying to make her life happy now because she was like me. Not like me but she was all alone since she was born so that why I had to give her a name." When the both of them women heard that they know they can't fail to make the birthday party great.

Naruto looks and sees Kushina playing with Motoko. He smiles to see the both of them happy as they play together. Motoko has always been vary playful but hardly any of the other summon Kitsune want to play with her all the time. She may have found the first person that does want to play as much as her. Kushina which was smiling and Naruto never wants her to stop smiling because he always want her to have a happy life.

"Run away a flying woman!' everyone hears Kushina yell as she runs under the table with Motoko.

"Don't tell me you invited her over to?" Crimson sweat dropped as Tsurara asked her that. Crimson knows that both of them have a long rival going because they both had liked the same boy back in school.

Naruto turns his head to the door that is opened now because Kushina had ran in without closing it. He sees blue hair woman with a giant chest walk in. She remembers him of a blue hair girl in meet on that bus.

"This is Ageha Kurono also you know her daughter Kurumu." Naruto nodded his head because he had a feeling he was going to meet her here sooner or later. Both Tsurara and Ageha start to give each other dirty looks and Naruto knows better than to get in the middle of this.

"Who are you cutie?" Naruto looked at her and wonders what kind of monsters are the two of them. He never did find out what Mizore and Kurumu were but Naruto has a bad feeling. When she starts to move close to him and looks into his eyes. He knows that he was right because she trying to charm a Kitsune.

"Nice try but you can't do charms against Kitsune" Ageha was shocked that he was a Kitsune but also remembers a little fox and a Kitsune girl outside as she was landing. She hopes she didn't scary the little girl to bad with her flying in.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and the little girl under the table is Kushina Namikaze" Now she become shocked like the other two women did when they first found out that Kushina was his daughter. Someone so young couldn't have a kid at his age. But then again Kitsune can't die of age so it hard to tell someone young or old when they are a Kitsune.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" She then looks under the table and Naruto was trying his best not to look at her chest. She wasn't wearing anything that covered all her chest. Because her clothes showed some of her chest so when she bends over he can see all of it. So he closes his eyes as Crimson smirks to him. She was glad he wasn't trying to look at a other woman chest because he's with her daughter Moka.

"Hello Kushina, I'm sorry for scaring you" Kushina starts to come out as she looks at the woman. She then pokes her chest which they jiggle around.

"They a lot bigger than anyone I have seen before" Naruto was slapping his head as she said that. Everyone else starts to giggle at the little girl which Naruto was really wishing this was all a dream.

"Kaa still looks the best. Right Tou?" Crimson looks at him then the little girl. "Who's your Kaa" Naruto was now cursing himself in his mind because he going be fucked so much in a second.

"Moka!" The little girl yelled at as Crimson smiles to the little girl. "_So she thinks of my daughter as her Kaa alright. Maybe she will become your Kaa Kushina but that still a long way to go. If I find out that my little girl gets married before she get of school then I will have to kill Naruto"_

"I just hope I don't end up having fight with him. Then I may have pay to fix a large part of the school and school grounds" Crimson smirks to him because he thinks he can beat her ex husband in a fight. Only a fool would try to take on a dark lord. "_Naruto you maybe the king of hell and demons. But your too weak because you don't have the years of fighting under your belt. if you trying to fight my ex husband you will die"_

"You can't fight him. You maybe the Kyuubi and king of hell but you are still too young to fight against a dark lord. If you fight him now then you will die for sure" Naruto looked at her because he wasn't someone to back down because someone maybe stronger than him. He wasn't going let him hurt Moka again because he isn't a weakling who just hides and doesn't stand up for the people he cares about.

Ageha on the other hand couldn't believe this was the king of hell. He is Ageha king and her people king. She had thought that they leader has been kill for fifteen years now. Now she stands in front of her king which she just tried to charm. "_This is not good because if he finds out that he's my the king of my race then I'll going be doomed"_

"Naruto you do know that you're the king of demons which Ageha is one of the races that you rule over. She just tried to charm you the one that is her king and leader" Naruto right now didn't care as he starts to get up and walk to the door.

"I'll going to train for a bit. I not someone who backs down because someone maybe stronger than me. He hurt Moka badly and I not going let him hit her again' That was something that shocked Crimson. "What do you mean he hit her in the past?" "_If he is the one that truly made Moka start wearing a mask then I going to rip his manhood off"_

"Him and his wife hit her because she wouldn't call her Kaa. There also many more things she didn't want to tell me because she was trying to hide it. She doesn't know that I could tell that she was hiding something" Naruto slowly walks out which everyone fallows him.

He then walks around to the backyard which everyone was wondering why he didn't take the back door. Naruto wasn't thinking at this point the just wants train so he can take his mind off everything.

When he gets there he starts to summon again. This time when the smoke clears it's a Kitsune in human form. He has five tails behind him as he looks at Naruto.

"Your back for training again Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded his head to the Kitsune which the Kitsune smirked to him. "Then we start with hand to hand and no going into your 2nd, 3rd or true form" Naruto nodded again as he gets into his fighting stand.

The Kitsune tries to hit him in the face but Naruto blocks with his hand which the Kitsune smirks as he kicks his right left against Naruto's left leg. Naruto sees it coming as he does a back flip to avoid the kick.

"Is that all you have Tenshi-sensei. Your going slow in your old age?" The Kitsune looks at him which he could tell she was pissed that he called her old. Naruto knows one thing that women never call them old and he just let it slip.

'Naruto you forget I have personally trained the last three Kyuubi's so if you want to call me old. You're going to have to pay for it then" Naruto then sweat drops as Tenshi rushes at him with pissed off eyes. Naruto sidesteps as he badly avoids her kick.

Tenshi then tries to hit him with her claw which Naruto tries to block with his arms. He ends up being cut from his hand up to his shoulder. Naruto is starting to regret calling her old. She is worst then Tsunade when she's pissed off.

Naruto starts to see flames coming from her hands as he knows what's coming next. Tenshi starts throwing balls of flames at him. Naruto dodges two of the five as the three that hit him. The first one hit him in the chest as he could feel it burning his shirt and chest. The other two hit him in the legs as he feels part of his pants burning away. The wounds from the claw and flames start to heal fast.

"You still have a good aim Tenshi-sensei" Tenshi just smirks at him because she knows he's trying to make her less pissed at him. Because it is working that is because she could never stay mad at Naruto.

By the time the two of them stop training it was around twelve at night. Kushina was fast asleep and in a deep one at that. Crimson had lay her on one of the quest beds. Naruto slowly walks into the house as the three of them see only clothes he has on is pants that look more like rags. Three women start to drool as he looks at them.

"How come you three are drooling" Once he said that the three girls wiped they mouths. Three women had a blush on they face because they were drooling at someone his age.

Naruto was now sitting at the table which he starts to think of what he has to do. He has to get stronger and fast because he's going to need it. He wasn't going to stand down to Moka father because he wants to rip him into two pieces. He resents Moka father and he wasn't going stop hating him not now and not even. A father job is to keep his daughters safe and healthy. Not to hurt them and never to let anyone hurt them.

Naruto knows that he does have some ages of fighting and some years of war under his belt. but this person who is called a dark lord which he doesn't know much about dark lords but if he has a title that everyone knows. Then he most have many years of fighting and most be really strong to earn a title like that.

"_I guess I may have to go into my true form when I fight him. I just hope I don't overdo it when I do fight him. I really don't want to pay for destroying all of the school grounds. My hell flames would burn everything on the ground and everything in the way. You will be turned to ash when I fight you I swear it"_

As he sitting there he hears something going through the window next to him as he sees a dagger hitting the table in front of him. There was a latter that the dagger was stabbed in the middle of it. He removes the dagger as he starts to read what the latter says.

_Looks like your dating my master daughter. How have you been. It's been a long time since we had that fight. The last time we had a fight I turned 250 people into ghouls and you fail to keep them safe. Aaha I'll be there in four days so you better be ready to die now little Kitsune._

_From the one you couldn't kill._

The three women sense Naruto demonic aura growing as he reads the latter. "So that asshole going be there as well. This is going be a two on one fight" Crimson was wondering what he means by that.

"Who's this asshole you're talking about?" Naruto looks at her with eyes that could tell people that he was ready to kill.

"The one that turned a whole village into ghouls just so I would fail my mission to keep them safe" The three of them were shocked that someone would do that. A vampire would do that to a village just for a dumb reason like that.

"We need to start moving now or at least I do. I really don't want to find out what that sicko will do to Moka in her weaker form" Naruto said as Crimson starts standing up and starts getting things packed.

"He better not hurt my daughter because if he does then I'll kill him myself" No one has even heard or seen Crimson talk like that. The two women know that this isn't going to end well so they get up and start helping her.

Naruto walks into the room where his angel is sleeping. He lightly picks her up without waking her. He then starts leaving the room to see Crimson ready as she gets off something she was talking into.

"I just got off the phone with the headmaster the bus should be here in about ten minutes." Naruto nodded to her as he realize that thing called a phone most be some way to talk to other people that are far away.

"What do you think this man and your ex husband is planning?" Crimson looked at him because she doesn't know why her ex husband would go to that low. To talk to someone who he knows is under him even if it was a vampire.

"I really don't know Naruto. My ex never talks to someone that is lower than him. I just hope he's not trying to get Moka to marry someone. Because I can see the mark on your neck. She has marked you as her mate" Naruto looks at his neck and notices the bite mark. He smiles to himself as Crimson smiles as well.

They see the bus coming up to the house as everyone gets inside once it stops. The bus driver looks at everyone which he notices the little girl asleep in her father's arms. Naruto looks at his daughter as the three women couldn't believe someone his age is being a good father. Crimson wishes that her ex was more like Naruto is right now. Then Moka wouldn't of been sad and hurt.

"If he is trying to force her to marry someone. I won't let him even if it means killing him. I have killed before so it doesn't bother me" Crimson could tell that Naruto has killed but she wants to know how many has he.

"How many have you killed?" Naruto looks at her as she says that. He knows they're going to hate the number he was about to say.

"Like I said I'm a shinobi who has fought in some major battles and also a war. I have killed tons of people. Kill so many people which I have also ruined families. I also told myself I had to kill them because they were trying to kill me and my comrades. How many lives have I ruined and how many would I have ruined if I wasn't kick out of my village." The three women couldn't believe that someone so young had this much guilt inside of him. Everyone knows that shinobi kills and destroys families. But they don't want to kill but they have to. It's kill or be killed once you become a shinobi.

"Naruto it's not your fault. You killed in order to keep yourself alive. No one blames you for that and no one can blame you" Crimson said to him to cheer him up which he gives her a sad weak smile.

"Tsurara and Ageha how come you two don't get along?" They both look at him which he was hoping they don't start yelling at him for asking that. He doesn't want make this trip filled with yelling but also he doesn't want them to wake up little Kushina.

They were about to yell but they see Kushina still asleep so they didn't yell. "It's because we both liked someone back in high school. We both lost him because of our fighting with each other." Ageha had said without yelling.

"Why are you still mad each other then? If it was in the past then why not try to move on. Try to be friends and work everything out?" Ageha looks at Tsurara.

"He may be right on this one" Ageha didn't want to say it out loud but Naruto was right. When she hears Tsurara say that then maybe she could say it out loud as well.

"I guess so and thank you Naruto" Naruto just smiles at the two of them. Now they can stop fighting with each other and be happy friends. Naruto was glad that he could help someone for once and not hurt them.

His life as a shinobi has showed him all the evil of humans in the world. But sometimes being nice even if it was just to one person. Then you could help someone without knowing it or without really trying. He just hopes that he doesn't fail Moka when she needs him the most.

He looks down at his sleeping angel as she smiles in her sleep. He has two people that he can't not fail. Kushina and Moka are the two people in his life that he is willing to kill to keep stay. He finally has a true reason to grow stronger and to stay alive.

The Hokage reason was never his true reason to be stronger. He just wanted to have people see him as a human and not a demon. But in the end most of the people that he trusted. They In turn backstabbed him but they was some that he trusted and they still are trusted by him.

He thinks about how the 3rd Hokage helped me. He may of keep a lot from Naruto like who his family was. But he knows that the old man wanted to keep him safe and happy. That why he was always there after someone hurt him. Naruto wishes he could of saved the old man that day when that snake asshole killed him.

Iruka was his teacher but he was the only teacher that really showed Naruto what he needed to learn. He wasn't someone like the other teachers that helped him fail every time. Iruka was fair to him which was something new. He was the first person outside of old man, old man cooks him ramen and Ayame who was daughter of the ramen cook.

Even after Naruto become a genin Iruka helped him in times where he needed someone to help him. Naruto is truly thankful that Iruka was there for him because he looked up to Iruka like if he was his brother or father.

Kurenai was something who helped him in a few ways. They had dated for a few days but that asshole of Asuma took her away from him. He had talked her into thinking that he was too old for him. He will not forgive Asuma for that.

He remembers one of the dates that he had with Kurenai. He had took her to a dinner at the Silver Dragon. At the end of the date he remembers laying next to her as both of them were naked as they bodies were next to each other. He had loved Kurenai which was his first love. He had lost that love because a asshole took her away from him.

But he can't think about the past like that because he has Moka now. He someone who he loves again which he knows that she isn't going to leave him. He looks out the window of the bus as it slowly comes up to the school.

"I'm going to my daughter room" Ageha had said as Tsurara nodded her head as well. Naruto was wondering why Crimson was still next to him walking to his doom room.

"Could I stay with you for tonight?" Naruto taken back by what she had said but he nodded to her as she smiles.

"Can Kushina sleep with you?" Crimson nods her head to him. He hands her Kushina which she lightly takes into her arms. She looks at Kushina and thinks she is a cute girl.

When the two of them get to his dorm room Naruto opens it for Crimson as she walks inside as she holds Kushina close to her. After she walks in then Naruto walks in after her as he closes the door. He then goes to the bedroom and lies down on his bed as he sees Kushina being laid down on the bed. He closes his eyes as his dreams and nightmares start to come to him again.

It was the day that he fail to save the 3rd Hokage. He had used his demonic powers against the barrier but no matter what nothing work against it. He had fail to save the man that showed him that he wasn't a monster.

Outside his mind a few tears come down his face as Crimson looks at him and sees the tears. She wants to help but he needs to learn to not blame himself before anyone can really help him with this.

When the barrier finally dropped he was the first one to see the 3rd Hokage laying there with no life left in him. But he never understands why he was smiling. Why was he smiling that he was dying then finally died. At least he died happy then because Naruto looks at him as tears come down his eyes. Naruto keeps living his nightmares as he wishes it would just go away. All of it just go away for good


	3. The start of the end

Hello everyone and thanks for reading this story so far. Also thank you for all the good reviews. Few things I would like to ask you as fans of this story.

Should this be a NarutoxMoka or NarutoxHarem.

Also thanks again for being great fans. *hands everyone a cookie*

On with the story now.

Moka Naruto Moka Naruto Moka Naruto Moka Naruto Moka Naruto

When Naruto wakes up he sees that both Crimson and Kushina most be up because they're not in their bed. Naruto slowly gets up from his bed as he can hardly breath. The last nightmare really took it's hit on him. The nightmares are starting to grow harder as Naruto finds out by hardly breathing this time. He starts to wonder why the nightmares keep coming back to him. Why can't his past let him go and move on. Why does it keep hunting him to no end.

Naruto looks around as he gets up then starts to walk into the living room. When he gets to the living room he sees Kushina sitting down and eating food. Crimson most of made her breakfast which he heads towards the kitchen. He was glad that she had made food for Kushina to eat. He wasn't someone who could cook vary well. Last time he tired to cook he burned eggs. Well the eggs had flames on it which that was the day Kurenai banned him from cooking.

When he gets in the kitchen he sees Crimson sitting down eating as well. She points to a plate with food on it. When Naruto sits down and starts eating the food which was eggs. Crimson looks at him because last night the nightmare start out little bit hard with tears then something happen and it had became hell for him. She doesn't know how Kushina could sleep through all the yelling.

"Last night you were yelling and sweating up a storm, you need to let the past go before it kills you from the inside out. This isn't some kind of joke, you need to let the past go and let it stay far away in the past." Naruto looks at her which he looks back to Kushina who was sitting in the living room watching t.v. He was worried that Kushina most of seen him in that kind of state.

"She didn't wake up from it, I really don't know how she can sleep through all that yelling but she did so don't worry. I really wish I could sleep through something like that." Naruto was glad to hear that his daughter didn't hear it because then she would worry why her tou was doing that. It was something that only he needed to worry about and not his daughter.

"I just can't get over it, all of what has happened in the past but I do know this. I will made him pay for doing that to them, I swear that I will send him to hell with my own hands." Crimson couldn't say anything to help Naruto right now because she doesn't know what happen that day. All she knows it that this vampire had turned people into ghouls. She also couldn't believe someone of her own race could do something like that to a village of innocent people. Even if they were humans that are still living being and still innocent people.

"I had to kill them, no he forced me to kill them with my hands. With my own two hands, I had to kill innocent people that were turned into mindless bloodlust ghouls. I still was the one that killed them, even the one that I loved all because of that monster." Crimson looks at him with a sad smile because now she understands why he is so bent on blaming himself. He blames himself for letting them be turned into ghouls but also for killing them. But he didn't kill them and that was because he had freed them from being ghouls. Being a ghoul was like living a nightmare because they couldn't stop themselves from killing mindless.

"You gave them peace from being a ghoul, you had freed their souls that were trapped in the body of a bloodlust monsters. If they could talk to you they would thank you for doing that, you are not the one to blame for their deaths. The one that is to be blamed for their deaths is the vampire that turned them into ghouls." Naruto looks at her and hopes that what she says is true because he can't take blaming himself anymore. It was slowly eating himself from the inside out. He just wants to stop blaming himself for things that happened in the past.

"Thanks for making breakfast Crimson, I'm glad that Kushina had someone make her food because I suck at cooking." Crimson just smiles at him again as he thanks her. Because she doesn't mind making them breakfast. She then looks at the little girl whose watching t.v in the living room. She hopes that Naruto doesn't die because she doesn't want to see Kushina lose her tou because of her ex husband.

"Tell me about the people who you cared about in the your village, there had to be some people who you cared about." Naruto looks at her because there was some people that he cared about. They were ones that kept him from dying and giving up on himself. He wishes he could of thanked them before he was kicked out of the village. But now he may never get that chance to thank them for all their help in the past.

"The ones that are alive still there is a few people that I care about and that helped me. No one knows that I was the son of the 4th hokage who died giving his life to save the village. I wonder what they would do once they find out. But the first person who was nice to me was the 3rd hokage, he was a old man but he was the first to help me. He never seen me as the demon that attacked the village, he was the kindness person in the world who would help anyone. I really miss him dearly." Crimson smiles to him as her eyes tell him to keep talking.

"He died when the sand and sound villages attacked, that was when the finales of the chuunin fights. His ex student was the leader of the sound village and he killed the old man, I couldn't help him because four of his elite shinobis had set up a barrier that keep everyone from going inside. No matter how much demonic power I used. I couldn't get passed it, I still have no idea why I couldn't break it but because no one could help the old man. He was killed but I still don't know why he was smiling, His died body had a smile on it but I never understand why." Crimson listens to him as she thinks of what kind of life Naruto has lived so far. She knows what the chuunin fights are because she has talked to shinobis before but they never told her how to get to the lands. But she has a feeling she knows why he was smiling. He had gave his life to keep the ones he cares about safe and that one reason to smile about.

"The 2nd person who was kind to me was Iruka. This was before the old man was killed, Iruka was my shinobi sensei. He was a fair person but the other sensei kept me from passing and becoming a genin. But on my 3rd try that when Iruka become my new sensei, he had helped me learn the right way and becomes of him I become a genin. He still helps me time from time and even before I was kicked out he was one of the people that try to stop them from kicking me out." Crimson looks at him because now she is hearing about people that helped him in his past. She had heard about the evil assholes that have hurt him but now she can see why he keeping blaming himself. She was thankful to Iruka for helping me out where everyone else was hurting him.

"Sasuke Uchiha was someone I once cared about, but he only cared about power in order to kill his older brother. His brother Itachi had killed their clan in order to get more power, at first me and Sasuke were like rivals then we become like brothers. But he joined the person that killed the old man so he could have more power, I fought against him in order to keep him from leaving he village and becoming a missing shinobi and a backstabber to the village. When years later I was order to bring him back by force that ended me being kicked out.". Crimson makes a nod to self to kill this Sasuke Uchiha in the worst way there is. No one has the right to backstab their home then get away with it. Sometimes she wonders what humans are thinking of when they allow something like that to happen. Let a backstabber get away with doing everything he wants and kick out a loyal shinobi for doing his duty.

"Sakura was one of the people that I cared about at one time, I wanted to date her but like I said she was one of Sasuke fan girls and also one of the people that helped get me kicked out. Both of them were my teammates and it funny that they were my teammates because both of them were the ones that got me kicked out of my village. I was also told that teammates never backstab each other but the two of them were the biggest backstabbers in the world, Like I was saying I ask her out tons of time and was told no so I gave up on trying and moved on. I'm glad that I stop trying and realize that I was a big fool back then." Crimson looks at him as she rubs his head with her hand. Naruto knows that he needs to talk about this to someone before it eats him alive inside. Even though he knows that it is still hard to talk about. It was still hard to think about because he hates to think about the past.

They hear a knock on the door as Kushina opens it. They see Tsurara walk in as she rubs Kushina head. She then moves into the kitchen as she sits down with Crimson and Naruto. She was wondering what Crimson and Naruto were up to so she wanted to visit them. She was also hoping that Naruto is doing ok and not still hurting about what happened in the past.

"What are you two up to?" Naruto looks at her and says the things that he had told Crimson which she smiles to him as she kisses his cheek. Naruto starts to blush at that which both women giggle at the blushing boy. He still wasn't used to people doing that which he couldn't deny it that Tsurara was one sexy woman.

"Is there anyone else that you cared or still care about Naruto?" This time it was Tsurara that asked him. He nods his head as he starts to think about the people in his life and who will be the next one he talks about. He then thinks next person would be the sensei that failed his as a sensei. Sometimes he wonders why he had the bad luck to have him as his sensei.

"My first genin teacher was Kakashi Hatake and he never really trained me or Sakura, he only forced on Sasuke because he was a Uchiha and he though of himself as a elite. Only reason the Uchiha clan was strong was because they have a bloodline that no one else has. But all Uchiha turn out to be backstabbers, only one that wasn't backstabber is Mikoto but I talk about her later. Kakashi hated me because my father was his sensei so he blamed me for his death, he was just like everyone else that hated me but he didn't hit me because he knows he would die then, so he did the best thing then and that was not train me and hope that I would die because of the lack of training. He had gave Sasuke power and training which made his ego go up more. That was one of the reasons why he become a backstabber because he though he was someone who should be given everything on a silver plate." Crimson really want kill Sasuke but also this Kakashi. Tsurara was thinking the same thing as she was thinking about putting both of them in a block of ice. Both women look at each other as they realize both of them had the same thoughts on the matter.

He thinks about who he should talk about next which the idea of Gaara come inside his mind. Gaara was one of the people that he still cares about and will try to keep safe. Sometimes he wonders what would happen if he was like Gaara and didn't have anyone to help him when he needed people.

"Gaara who is still my friend he was someone who was turned into a weapon by his father, He had the one tail demon sealed inside of him. But unlucky me the sealing went right and he was the jailer of the demon not the demon, But his village treated him just like my village treated me. He could never sleep because the demon would mess with his mind. He was from the village of sand that attacked my village along side the sound village. I had fought against him in that attack. In the end I beat some sense into him and showed him that he wasn't a demon but a human. He then started to act more like a human also he is the leader of the sand village now, I wonder what he going do when they find out that I was kicked out. I hope he doesn't start a war with Konoha because of this. I really hate to hear about how the war started because of me." Both women smiled as they hear him save someone also make a true friend that is still his friend now. But it also made both of them little sad that there was others like Naruto. How could people do that to babies.

"Kurenai was something that I cared deeply about, but I lost her when a asshole named Asuma had talked her out of dating me. Because I was to young how he put it, But that didn't stop us from being together in the past but now that he said that. She had broke up with me but sometimes I know that she thinking of me because she talks to me, I know she is sad about leaving me but that how life goes right. People make mistakes. I don't hate her because I still care about her but that's in the past, My life in Konoha is over once I was kicked out of the village. Mostly lucky they'll do something once they find out who my father is, I just hope they don't find out at all." Both women were wondering how old was Kurenai. Because if Naruto was to young to date her then both of them want to know how old she was.

"How old is this Kurenai now?" Naruto looks at Crimson as he smirks because when he tells them her age they going be shocked. The both of them were wondering why Naruto was smirking to them.

"She is about thirty years old now." Both of them were shocked that he had dated someone that old which cause them to wonder what things did he do with her.

"What things did you two do together?" Naruto looks at Crimson as she asked him that. He starts to think about all the times he shared with Kurenai things that they had did. Times that he will never forget no matter how many years will past him by. These times were the times that Naruto was truly happy at. Times where he would of gave everything up to keep her safe and happy. Times he will never get back because of that asshole.

"We went on dates, we were happy together but that was like I said in the past." Both women know that he wasn't going talk her anymore. Sometimes things are best not talked about and things like this was one of them.

"I think I need to take a break from this, how about we go visit your daughter Crimson? I bet she would love to see you again which will make the inner side happy." She nods her as the three of them come up from their sits. Naruto starts to walk over to Kushina as she gets ready to leave. Naruto went in for a quick shower. Once he gets done he puts on a pair of boxers and pair of black pants. When Naruto walks into the living room he sees them staring at him. "You two stare a lot."

Both of them looked at him because he was still wet and had no shirt on. They couldn't believe someone his age had the toned body that he did. But once Naruto says that to them both of them stop staring and look away blushing.

"_If I wasn't seeing Moka then damn I could be having fun right now."_ Kyuubi start to laugh at his jailer.

"**You say I'm a pervert, look at you wanting to fuck your mate's mother and your friend's mother. It wouldn't be the first time you had sex with someone mother."** Mikoto and Tsume. He had dated both of them at the same time because both of them told him to. If he had said no then both of them wouldn't let him date them. Sometimes life is just to crazy for one person to live in.

"Let's get start looking for her." Three of them nods their head to him. Then Naruto picks up his little daughter which she just smiles to him. Crimson opens the door as the three of them walk out. Naruto was wondering what Moka will do to him once she sees him. He know she mostly going to yell at him over and over. But to him she has no right to be mad because the inner Moka is as much her as she is.

They find Moka in the newspaper club room. When she sees her mother she runs over to her and hugs her to death. When she sees Naruto with her she sends him cold hateful daggers with her eyes. Naruto just shrugs it off as she just looks at him. That when Tsukune was going do something that could end his life.

"Leave now, you're not welcome here." That when Tsukune was lifted into the air as Naruto feel hand was holding him by throat. Everyone looked at Naruto and was hoping he wasn't going to kill Tsukune. The inner Moka was worried that he would kill him but then again she didn't really mind him dying.

"Do you really want to try ordering me around? If you do I can end you life right here and now." That's when everyone in the room was shocked but Naruto just throws him into a desk. "Don't even think I will even listen to a order by a human." That when normal group was shocked that he knows. They also was wondering how he knows about him being human.

"Kaa I can." Tsurara looks at her daughter which she was waiting for this chance to know why her daughter liked a human again. Kurumu was now looking at her mother as well. Both of them know this isn't going to end well and Naruto just sits by the window as he lets Kushina walk around. He was also wondering what was going to happen once both mothers learned that he was human. He was going to love seeing how this one turns out because monsters don't like their kids being with humans. But that was just something Kyuubi had told him so he doesn't know if it true or not.

"Why are you trying to date a human! A human isn't someone you should try to be with! You know that!" Both Ageha and Tsurara yelled at the same time. Ageha on the other hand can't believe her little princess wants be with a human. Humans can't last long time in a bed with a bed. One that enslaves men was someone who need someone with a lot of stamina.

"I don't want be with him anymore, I just want be friends". They would shocked when they heard Mizore say that. In the heads of Moka outer and Kurumu was that they have less people to worry about getting him then. The inner Moka was thinking how to repay Naruto for all his kindness. He had got her mother to come and now she can see her. How would she repay her little kitsune this time.

"Human do you know who is coming here soon? If he sees you next to her then he will kill you in a heartbeat." Both sides of Moka realize that her tou will kill Tsukune. The inner side didn't care if he lived or died but the outer Moka was scared that her tou may kill him.

"Naruto-kun please tell me your not going to try to take both of them on in a fight, taking on a dark lord but to take one dark lord and a 2nd vampire. I know that the other vampire turned the whole village of humans into ghouls but you're walking to your death. Even king of hell has limits!" Ones that didn't know about village were shocked but Naruto just looks right into her eyes. She knows that she shouldn't of yelled at him but what else can she do. He was about to go fight someone that will kill him.

Kushina looks at him worried and wonders why Crimson yelled at him but he bits his thumb and summons Motoko which two of them start to play with each other. He then looks at Crimson. Naruto is someone that will never back down not to anyone. Not to him not to kami herself not to anyone in this world.

"I will never run away like a pussy, I will never back down from anymore and I will never break my promises. That is my shinobi way and no one will change that, I will fight and I'll win because I know their weakness, but I don't have one. They'll see the power of the king of hell and the hellfire that will burn them alive." Crimson looks into Naruto eyes and sees there was no way for them to change his mind. He was going to fight them no matter what or what anyone says to him.

"You act like you had a hard like, but your just a fool that doesn't know when he's over his head." That did because Naruto in a blink of a eye was standing next to Tsukune. How he was starting to hate this fool that was right in front of him. How dare he talk to him like he knows what pain is like. Only fool in this room was the one in front of him which he was thinking about killing Tsukune.

"I don't know what a hard life is? Have you even went without eating for days or weeks?! Have you ever needed to watch you back to see if people from you age and up to adult, which your hoping that they are not trying to kill you today!? Do you know what is it like to anyways look over your shoulder because you don't know when the next time someone tries to kill you ! It could be tonight or tomorrow or in the next hour! You know nothing about me so if I was you human! I would shut the hell up before I kill you myself!" Everyone was shocked that he that kind of life which the inner Moka was sad because she couldn't hold him right now. Crimson on the other hand looks at him because he could win against her ex husband. Not because he was stronger then him but that kind of life can break you or make you stronger.

"I will fight him and I'm going to win no matter what, I'm going made that asshole feel the kind of pain that he puts other through. Nothing and no one can stop me from fighting this battle. It's time for him to learn that when you hurt someone that your going be hurt as well." Naruto starts to work out of the room as Crimson picks Kushina up and holds her.

"Where did tou-kun go to?" Crimson smiles at her which she smiles back to Crimson. "He had to go do something but I have you now so don't worry, what would you like to do Kushina?" Kushina looks at her which she was glad that Naruto found out because she surrendered by all nice people. People that were nice to her and never will hurt her because she can see they are kind people.

Naruto was hitting a wall as his fists starts to bleed. How can he win against two vampires but he knows he has to come up with a plan. One thing he didn't know was that Moka was watching him. His fist heals up in seconds as he starts to walk away.

Moka slips as she falls on her ass that's when Naruto looks behind him to see the pink hair Moka on the ground. "Why are you fallowing me for?" Moka just looks at him with a mad face because she wanted to yell at him for what he had done with the inner side. How come they do that after knowing each other for just one day. She wasn't going to forgive him for doing that but also for what he did to Tsukune.

"I wanted to yell at you for what you did with inner one and for what you did to Tsukune-kun, you had no right to did both things." Naruto just looks at her which he just rolls his eyes to her. How come the outer been this dumb it was beyond him. He then starts walking up to her as she looks into his eyes. She doesn't know why but she feels scared of his aura right now and hopes he doesn't do anything to her.

"Then go ahead and yell? What are you waiting for? But you forget one thing and that is that, the inner Moka only comes out when you need someone to fight your battles. So tell me, how is that fair to the inner Moka?" Moka looks away because she knows that what they do to her inner side is mean but only she can beat the people that attack them. She also realizes that maybe it wouldn't be bad for her to come out sometimes but she just looks back at him. She doesn't know but looking at his eyes makes her feel calm and not want to yell at him.

"Is it true that your going be fighting against my tou and this other vampire? Why would you do something like that? You don't have any reason to fight against them at all." Naruto just looks at her which he doesn't know understand. How could she ask him that because she knows what her tou did to the inner side. How can she just say something like that to him. She knows why he's doing this and he wasn't going to let her talk like that.

"Why, because he hurt your inner side or do you totally forget about that! As for the other vampire, he turned whole village of people into ghouls! He forced me to kill them because they become mindless monsters! So yes I do have a fucking reason to kill both of them!" Moka takes a step back because she was shocked that he had yelled like that to her. But inner Moka was thanking him because he was a caring person and he cared about her.

"I'm sorry for acting like that." Naruto just looks at her then shakes his head as he sits down. He doesn't understand why the outer side of Moka acts this way. She sits down beside him then tires her best not to look at him. She still doesn't like him at all but the inner Moka can't wait till she comes out in four days.

"I really don't know how long you were outer side of Moka for, but you know her past don't you?" She nods her head to him which he was going ask more things to her. "That tell me why? Why do you act like that towards her? Doesn't she have the right to be in love as well? Does she have the right to have life for her own and not be trapped inside of you forever?" Moka looks at him which she knows everything that he said was true but she doesn't want say it to herself that she was the one being evil and not the inner side.

"You forget that I had a bad life as well and she told you about going to human school, I was the one that had to deal with everything that happened in that school. I had to live with being hated by everyone because no one though monsters were real, I had to put up with my sister attacking me without any powers." Naruto looks at her because he guesses that she also had a hell of a life. Maybe that why she acts like this because someone showed her kindness and she become one minded because of that. But he was going give up inner Moka because of this sad story.

"Then you of all people know that she needs some freedom to herself sometimes, she shouldn't be trapped inside of you?" Moka just nods her head as she looks up at Naruto. She never known he could talk people out of how they are feeling and make it easy to do. Naruto always had the power to change people for the better. That was the one thing that all of his friends and lovers had told him. That he had changed them for the better which he just changes his eyes.

Sometimes he wonders if leaving without a fight was the best idea to do. Maybe he could of fought against them and stay in the village. Then he wouldn't had to lose all of his friends but then he realizes. If he had fought against them then he would of never had meet Moka which that was something he would regret not doing. The inner Moka was something that he cared deeply about. It's been awhile since someone showed him kindness in the whole of hate and death.

Back with the other inside the newspaper room right after Naruto had walked out.

"I guess Moka went to yell at Naruto for what happened." Mizore was the first to talk as her mother looks at her. She couldn't believe that she had gave up on Tsukune but she is glad that she did. She didn't hate all humans but she wants her daughter to be with someone who can't die of age. That way they can become together longer. She didn't want to see her daughter watch the one she loves to slowly age and died in front of her. That was something no one would like to have to go through,

Crimson was hoping that her daughter doesn't do anything foolish because the inner side of her had sex with Naruto. She hopes that Naruto comes back without causing a fight with the two of them. But she also hopes that Naruto doesn't die to her ex husband if he does fight against him.

Kushina just slowly closes her little eyes as Crimson was holding her. She slowly falls into a sleep which Crimson smiles at the little girl. That was other reasons she didn't want him to fight against her ex husband. She didn't want Kushina to lose her father before she becomes a full grown woman. Crimson holds Kushina closer to her as she waits for Naruto to come back into the room. Motoko looks up at Crimson then Kushina which she give everyone a kitsune smile then goes away in a cloud of smoke. Crimson starts to look at where Motoko just was as she smiles to her. She really thinks that the little kitsune is kawaii to look at.

Ageha looks back at Tsurara and wonders how both they daughters started to love a human. But she wonders what got Tsurara daughter to stop loving the human. She also glad that they daughters don't need to fight each other for a boy like they did. Ageha does hope that she can have her friendship back with Tsurara like they were before they started to fight over the boy.

Ageha and Tsurara were the best of friends before they had started going to this school. It was odd for two people from their races becoming friends but it happened one day when Ageha family took a visit to the snow area. She had ran into Tsurara because she got lost from her family and was lost. Tsurara was the one that helped her find her family again which Ageha never got a chance to thank her for that. She truly hopes that they can fix their broken friendship and be friends again.

"I do hope that Naruto can get over his past one day soon. Your past can kill you if you let it." Ageha said that as everyone looks at her which Tsurara nods her head to her then looks at Kushina. She starts to rub Kushina head with her hand then smiles to the little girl. She was glad that Naruto was taking good care of her which Mizore looks at her mother. She knows that her mother always wanted more kids but because she was a snow women her times runs out faster then most people. Now she can't even have kids because of how their race works and she wishes there was a way for her mother to have more kids.

Back with Naruto who's now walking to the newspaper room which once he gets there. Crimson walks out then looks at Naruto. "Me and you need to talk, don't worry Ageha is taking care of Kushina." He nods his head which Moka walks into the room then both Crimson and Naruto walk away from the area.

'What do you want to talk about?" Crimson looks at him because she knows this was going to sound wired for her to ask this of him. But she knows that he needs someone to help take care of Kushina when he's in class or doing other things. But also she guesses that he doesn't really know how to take care of someone of her age or any age at all.

"How would you feel if I lived with you? That why I can help you take care of Kushina and you don't need worry about her so much." Naruto looks back at her but he was more forced on her red slit eyes. He knows that he can trust her but he was also thankful that she offered to help him with Kushina. He doesn't know how to rise a kid right now because he wasn't even a full adult yet.

"I would like that but first I want know more about you then." Crimson just smirks because this whole time she was getting to know him. But he wasn't getting to know her which she guesses that she can tell him her life story.

"Let's go back to your place so we can sit down and talk." With that said both of them walked to his dorm. Naruto opens the door for her which she thanks him then walks in. he closes the door after he gets in then goes to the living room. He doesn't know why the headmaster gave him a dorm this big. It wasn't even a dorm more like a small house.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Crimson didn't know where to start at but maybe talking about her family will help her know where to start.

"Well I have no brothers or sisters, my mother was a kind and caring person, my father was someone who never stop fighting for what he though was right. Sometimes me and my mother would go visit places to learn more about the world, my mother died when I was around fourteen. She had died from a sickness but my father had a hard time living without her, in the end he died from becoming to sad and not eating, but now they both together in the afterlife." Naruto notices few tearing come Crimson face which he wipes them away for her. She smiles at him because she was glad her daughter at found someone as kind as him.

"I'm glad my daughter found someone as kind are you Naruto." Naruto just smiles to her because he was glad she had said that. He only wants to make everyone he cares about happy and glad. He also wants to keep being around Moka the one he loves but he also realizes something.

"What do you think will happen with outer Moka?" Crimson didn't know what to tell him because she doesn't know what the outer side will do. She just hopes that the outer side lets the inner side have some of her life back. She just keeps looking at Naruto which he was wondering why she was staring at him so much.

"I really don't know what to tell you Naruto, I really don't know how the outer side will act. I maybe her mother but I only know the inner Moka really, sometimes I wonder if my daughter will even have some time to live her own life." She closes her eyes as she thinks of her little daughter that was when she was still living with her.

"You don't need to worry because she going to have some of her life back again. I'm going to make should of it and that's why I'm not going to die in the fight, I have two reasons to live this fight." Crimson smiles but then she stops smiling because he was still going to fight them. Only a fool would try something so foolish like this but then again. Her daughter fall in love with all of him so that means she also loves his foolish side

"Let's go back to everyone ok? I bet they are worried about you." Crimson slowly gets up as Naruto does the same. But inside his mind he is thinking about how he was going to fight against two vampires at the time. He remembers the lessons of his sensei when he was still being trained by him. When your outnumber you need to use their weakness against them.

"Maybe you can tell everyone some parts of your life when we get there, you need to stop hiding the past and let other know it." Naruto closes his eyes as he thinks what she said over in his head. He knows that talking about it may help but it also may cause a lot of hell.

"I guess your right on that matter." Crimson just smiles as she starts to pull him back to the newspaper room. "Kaa your back! You were gone for a long time, I was starting to wonder what happened to you." Moka just hugs her kaa as Naruto walks passed them. He sits on the window area then looks back at Kushina being held by Ageha.

"Naruto let's get to know you better, was there anymore people in your life that you cared about beside ones you told us." He looks at the three mothers in the room and signs because he can't hide anymore. But he knows that if he wants to become stronger he has to get over the past.

"There was Hana and Anko." Crimson was the one that looked at him because he had said more women names. "Who were they? Your old girlfriends?" Naruto shakes his head no. " Only girlfriends I had were Kurenai and before her Tsume and Mikoto, Anko was someone who had to live a hell of a life. Her sensei backstabbed the village so they hated her because of him, she had to live being hated and called names her whole life. But she had made friends and soon become somewhat happy." They couldn't' believe that people would hate someone else for what their sensei did. That wasn't fair at all for that poor woman to live like that because of the village.

'Hana was the daughter of Tsume." He was cut off by Crimson. "How old is Tsume? Kurenai right now is thirty." Naruto was wishing that Crimson did just did that because Moka look at him funny. The inner Moka was wondering how he got someone older than him. But she was glad that he had at least three people that he was close to. But also hopes that she can feel his touch again and soon.

"Tsume right now is forty, which she was a kind person who helped me out a lot." The inner Moka was trying not to laugh because how old his one girlfriend was. She couldn't believe that he had got someone that was someone mother as his lover.

"Anyway when does this family thing start?" Crimson looks at him as he stops talking about his past. She knows she can't ask him to talk about it all the time. So she just has to wait later to hear more.

"It starts in three days which the students are going be setting things up soon, that when we help them out as well." Naruto just looks Tsukune like he's nuts. "I'll pass, this kind of work isn't something I do for fun, maybe fighting but never setting things up." Everyone just looks at him.

"Could you please help us out?" Moka was the one that asked him that as he closes his eyes. The inner Moka was hoping that he will help out but she knows that he doesn't like doing this kind of thing. Naruto opens his eyes against as he slowly looks back at Moka.

'I guess I can help out a little, but only a little." Moka smiled as everyone else smiles to him because they are happy he is helping them. Naruto doesn't understand why he said yes to that or that he would help them.

"Naruto do you think you ever go back to your home village?" Naruto looks at her as he closes his eyes. He wonders if in time he would be let back into his village once they see that Sasuke is only in it for power. But if they make him Hokage then he will come back just to kill him.

'I was kicked out but if I find out that they made Sasuke Hokage then I'll go back, not to live there but to kill Sasuke because no way he should be allowed that title. The title means leader of the village and a backstabber like him has no right to be leader. But once they find out who my family is they may try to make me come back with force." That when everyone was shocked to hear what he said. But they become worried when he said they would force him to come back to he village that he hates. Crimson was really hating this village and really hating Sasuke.

Kushina starts to walk over to her tou which he picks her up as he kisses her forehead. Kushina starts to giggle as he did that. He then tickles her with his right head as she giggle more. Inner Moka watches him as he does that. She hopes that one day she can have a kid with him. Right now in front of her she believes that he is a great tou. He wasn't like her tou at all. He was a caring and kind tou to Kushina and never once yelled at her.

She wishes that her tou was like Naruto because then she wouldn't of had a hell of a life. Sometimes she wonders how she would have been with someone that was kind and caring and not a asshole. She keeps thinking about Naruto and Kushina which she hopes that she can become Kushina kaa.

"What are you going to do today Moka?" Moka looks at him because she doesn't know why he asked her that. She wasn't the inner side so why did he care what she did today or what she did with her life.

"How come you want to know that Naruto?" Naruto just closes his eyes again as he holds Kushina. He then opens it as Kushina pokes his head then he looks back at Moka. He doesn't understand why she has to be so worried about why he asked her that. He realizes this was going to be harder then it looks to try to get on her good side.

'Because I was trying to be nice? Is there something wrong with that Moka?" Moka looks away because she wasn't going to buy the whole trying to be nice to her. She believes that only reason he's being nice to her is because he loves the inner side.

"Maybe I will go do something with Tsukune, maybe same thing you did with the inner side." Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest as he hears that. She may not be the one he loves but she shares the body of the he loves. Crimson could see the pain on his face and realizes what he was thinking of.

"I see, me and Kushina have to talk to the headmaster about something." He starts to walk out the room as Ageha walks after him. She didn't know why she walked out after him but once she got up to him. She could feel that he was sad and understand why. Both sides of Moka share the same body. So it would be like the outer Moka was forcing the inner to do that with Tsukune. She gently puts her hand on his neck as he turns around to face her.

"How come you fallowed me?" He asked her as she just looks at him and Kushina. He lets Kushina down as she walks around. He was wondering why Ageha had fallowed him out.

"I know why you walked out, it wasn't because you have to talk to the headmaster. Which the real reason was is that you felt pain and didn't want to be in the room again, your not alone anymore Naruto. You have Kushina, inner Moka, Me and Tsurara." Naruto looks back at her because he was glad that he had made friends at this place. But he was so used to doing things on his own. So how come he open up like everyone wants him to do.

"I really don't know how to ask for help, I have always done thing on my own. So I really don't know how you want me to act like and that is because that how I lived my whole life." Ageha just gives him a sad smile as she pulls him into a hug.

'You don't need to do everything on your own anymore. You don't need to live that like anymore so let go of the past and keep moving forward." Naruto just looks at her which she just smiles then walks back to the newspaper room. Naruto was now thinking of the reasons he did things all alone. He realizes that she's right and he does have people to get help from.

He starts to feel something cold in the area as he turns around to see Mizore behind him with a lollipop in her mouth. Naruto was now wondering how in the world did she get behind him without him noticing her. Was he really slipping that bad to let someone walk up on him like that without noticing. He could just image how ero-sensei would make jokes about how he messed up like this.

"How come your out here and not inside with everyone Mizore?" She just takes the lollipop out and licks it which Kushina looks up at her. She starts to use her puppy eyes as Mizore smiles to Kushina then pulls out a 2nd lollipop for Kushina. Kushina takes the candy as she opens it then puts it inside her mouth.

"Your going to spoil her you do know that?" Kushina just looks at her tou ten sticks her tongue out at him. Both Naruto and Mizore give a little laugh at the little kid acting like that.

"I just wanted to take a little walk and that's why I'm not inside the newspaper room." Naruto nods his head as he sits down on the ground as he lets Kushina walk around. He was also wondering if that was the real reason Mizore was out of the newspaper room. But something tells me that really wasn't the real reason why she's out here with him right now.

"**Maybe she out here to help you like the other women are trying to do, you really need to open up to people again. If you don't then it going to ruin your life and maybe kill you." **Naruto was wondering why Kyuubi was being so nice right now. It wasn't like him to talk to Naruto like that which he knows that everyone is right. He needs to move on and let the past go but he had to do something before he could do that.

"_I Guess I can start to open up but I need fight the two of them before I can truly open up to everyone."_ He feels someone touch his head as he snaps out of his train of though. When he sees who it is which he reason only reason who could do that was Mizore. Mizore was looking into his eyes which he was wondering if something was wrong.

"You looked like you were in a differed world or something." Naruto lets out a little laugh because that normally happens when he starts to think or talks to Kyuubi. So many people had yelled at him because of him doing that. Sometimes he just does it so he doesn't have to hear what people are saying.

"Sorry I get like that when I'm thinking about things, it something I started to do at a younger age.' Mizore just nods her head which he looks at his head then when he looks back at her she was playing with Kushina hair.

"This school is a crazy one, so many things are happening at a fast rate and soon more things are going to happen. I just hope I'm really ready to deal with all of this without breaking apart." Mizore just looks at him as she smiles to him because she may know what going happen soon. But she doesn't know how to deal with it because she never had to live a life like Naruto has.

"What can you tell me about yourself Mizore?" She looks at her as she sits down then puts Kushina on her lap. Kushina just smiles up at her as she licks her lollipop.

"Well I'm a snow woman and my people live in the snowy areas of the world, my race is one that keeps to themselves but goes out to find a lover to have kids with. My race stops having power to have kids at a younger age the most races, that's why we try to have kids sooner then most people try to do. As for myself I just a person who likes lollipops and being around my friends." Naruto smiles to her as Kushina starts to get out of her lap and walk around again.

"She doesn't stand still at all." Naruto smirks at Mizore says that because it remembers him of how he acted when he was younger. He also remember times when he did pranks on people because of his kitsune side to him. Like turning all the clothes in the Hyuuga's clan pink. It was funny as hell as they all run out after him in pink clothes which everyone in the village had a laugh at that.

"Yea, she remembers me more of me the longer I'm with her. I'm truly glad that she become my daughter." He could see Mizore smiling at him as he smiles to himself as well. Even if his past was something tat was evil and he has done things he regrets. Sometimes life throws you something or someone that brings light in the darkness inside you. Kushina was the someone that makes light inside of him but also Moka was doing that as well.

"I guess it's time I head back into the room with everyone." Mizore nods her head. "Kushina lets go back inside now, you are one silly girl do you know that?" He said the last part as she just looks up at him with a smile on her little face.

Naruto picks Kushina up as both him and Mizore walk back to he newspaper room which once both of them enter the room. Everyone inside the room looks at them which Crimson smiles because Naruto was back inside here and didn't run away. Because if he keeps running away then nothing will change for the better and only pain will fallow him.

"When do we start helping everyone get ready for the visit?" Ageha was the first to look at him because she was also glad that he was going to help them with the setting up. For herself she hates to do this time kind of working but her daughter had asked her to help so that was the reason why she was going to help.

"In a few hours, right now we are thinking of what we should do as for work." He just nods his head to Ageha and sits back where he normal sits down. Kushina was trying to get down as Naruto lets her get down on the ground. She walks over to Crimson as she ties to get her to hold her. Crimson smiles down at the little girl as she picks her up and holds her.

Crimson always loved holding her daughter like this because Moka was always close to her heart when she was young and having her mother hold her close to her heart. Times like that didn't last long but it was something that both mother and daughter will always remember. She did want more kids but losing her daughter when she was kicked out was something that had hit Crimson hard.

"Where are you from Naruto?" Mizore was the one that asked this which Crimson was hoping more people would ask him about himself. Naruto just looks at her which he was wondering why does everyone want to know more about him. He was trained in the ways of the shinobi he was told to hide everything about him. But he was no longer a shinobi so maybe he can finally tell more people about him and not just few people.

"I'm from a shinobi village called Konoha. It's a place I may never go back to because of the things that happened there." Mizore was wondering what kind of things could happen to want you to stay away from your home. She then sits down next to him which causes the inner Moka for the first time to be mad at someone else for sitting by the one she loves. But the inner Moka trusts Naruto and hopes that he doesn't do anything with someone else.

The outer Moka was hoping that Naruto does something that causes inner and him to break up. She knows thinking like that makes her sound evil but it was only way she could see herself being with Tsukune. Which she doesn't hate the inner side of her but she didn't want to be the one inside and her outside all the time.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering why Mizore was doing this. She knows that he loves the inner Moka so how come she is starting to act like this and in front of Moka.

"I'm starting to wonder what's going to happen in the days to come. I just hope that everything will work out for the better and not cause people to become sad but als…." Crimson was cut off by the room turning black as everyone was thrown into what looks like a endless path.

'AHHHAHAH WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE!' Everyone could hear the evil in the tone of voice that was talking to them. A darkness figure starts to walk closer to them as everyone was shocked but Naruto wasn't. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

Moka Naruto Moka Naruto Moka Naruto Moka Naruto.

I know I'm evil for stopping it right now, Can anyone figure out which monster that Naruto is going to fight?

Also sorry for the late updating, a lot of things going on in real life and it's really a pain.

Next chapter The fight of pure darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looks around as he realizes that he was now in the shadow plane. But he knows he has to tell the others about this place and fast. "One rule you should never trust anything you see or anyone you may see, it may look like me but it's not me this is the shadow world. You may likely run into your shadow that will have the same powers as you." That's when everyone was shocked because that means they will have to fight they own self or someone that they care about.

The reason Naruto knows what the Shadow world is because Kyuubi had told him about all the worlds outside the one he once lived in. Kyuubi thought it would be best chances for Naruto of living if he had known all about them just in case he ever had to go there or was forced to goes there.

Naruto slowly walks over to where Tsukune is because he knows that they are going to need Moka help on this. Maybe in the Moka's sealed form, but her shadow will not be, so with that said it's better to have Inner Moka out and ready to fight then being sealed and having chance of getting killed.

"Let the inner Moka out because out of your group may fight against the shadow of the inner Moka without help of the real one. But also there's no way I'm going let Moka walk around here without her powers." Tsukune looks at the pink haired Moka as she nods her head to him. He takes rosary off as the silver hair Moka comes out and kisses Naruto on the lips; he slowly wraps his arms around her lower back as Crimson wishes she had somewhere to take a photo of this.

"I want to thank you for getting my kaa to come visit for me and I know it wasn't something easy to do." She moves her head to Naruto neck as she bites and starts to drink his blood, her mother just smirks to the two of them. Moka moves her lips to his ears and whispers to him so the others can't hear. "I guess I have to reward my little kitsune soon."

Naruto blushes a little pink causing his beautiful lover to giggle at him but this causes everyone to wonder what she said to him. Her kaa has some good ideas about what her daughter says causing her to smirk because she wants grandkids.

"It's time to go and fight this person, I'm going ahead but don't let anyone get lost in this place. So stay together no matter what understand?" Everyone nods their head to Naruto as he starts to walk ahead from the group. Moka looks at his back as he slowly disappears into the darkness which she moves her hand to her chest.

She hopes that he will be ok and not get himself hurt because she can't live without him right now. Crimson pulls her daughter into a hug as she can see that she's worried about Naruto which she just smiles then looks at where Naruto was. She hopes that he does get everyone get out of here safely and alive.

Naruto was now thinking about Moka which he just wonders if going in by himself like this really is keeping her safe. If he runs into his shadow then he knows he did the right thing and the fight between his own self needs to be far away from them. But then again he did always work best by himself and never asking for help.

Maybe that was reason why he was so good at doing things and that was because he never had to worry about anyone else when he fought against people. He was always alone and only had to worry about himself in fights but he does wish that he had people help him more of the time.

As Naruto gets deeper into the darkness which he really hates that shadow world has no light at all. But he can still see it was like walking around outside at night time which he then notices something moving. When he gets to where he seen it then he sees what looks like to be a cat.

He was now wondering why in the world was there a cat here of all things but he wasn't going to keep wondering why. He knows it better to ask why and hope it can talk back than to keep wondering why this cat was in this place of all places.

The cat had black fur as it stares at Naruto. "What are you staring at?" That when Naruto just stares even harder because the cat was now talking to him. "I told you to stop staring at me damn it."

"I have never seen a talking cat before." That when the cat just scratched his leg, but leg heals in seconds. Naruto just picks the cat then looks at him mad because he had just got clawed by the little cat.

"Why did you scratch me? But tell me how come you're not a shadow being like everything else in the shadow world?" The cat just yawns as it looks at Naruto whose holding the cat which said cat doesn't't like.

"Put me down and I'm not shadow because I don't live in this world, I just visit in time to time and my name is Motoko." Naruto now knows it's a girl cat by her name which he lightly puts her down as the cat just licks her paws.

"My name is Naruto which me and my friends were summoned here without asking us, can you tell me who could of done that and also I want hurt him for calling king of hell to this place like this." Motoko was shocked that this was Kyuubi the King of Hell and he wasn't all evil like he used to be.

"I'm guessing you're a new Kyuubi because the other one was more evil and demanding of people." The cat starts to fly in the air which Naruto realizes this wasn't a normal demon cat.

"How come you fly and do you know who summoned me here?" That when Motoko just hits him on the nose with her paw. She just had to hit him because why was he asking things like this about her.

"I can fly because I'm a demon winged cat, for a Kyuubi you don't know a lot do you? As for who summoned you that I don't know because. Not many people here can summon the King of Hell so easily." Naruto now knows who ever this person is he shouldn't take him lightly at all. He was going get his mate home no matter which he was wondering who the strongest person in this area was.

"Do you know where the strongest person is in this area?" The cat nods her head as she starts to fly west which Naruto follows after her. He knows he can't trust anyone in this world but he has to take a chance to find out who did this to him and the group. Inside he was now worrying that this person maybe stronger than him if he can do this much like summoning someone has powerful as the Kyuubi.

Back with everyone else that was walking around in the shadow world without knowing where to go. All they can do is just keep walking forward and hope they meet up with Naruto one way or the other. Crimson wants to know more about her daughter, it been long since last time she had the chance to reunion with her beloved daughter.

"Moka-chan how have you been since the last time I seen you? I can see that you have a lover which is a good thing." Moka looks over to her kaa which she gives one of her rare smiles. She was truly glad to see her kaa again after all this time because it has been so long since the last time she had the chance to talk to her.

She had been so lonely for so long because of her family without her kaa but she had to be strong. She couldn't' let the lonely get to her and make her sad but that's because she known somewhere and sometime she was going see her real kaa again and now she knows that she was right this whole time.

All she had to do was meet someone like Naruto who could help her and make her feel loved for the first time. She doesn't know what she did in order to find someone like Naruto but she was truly glad that she did and hopes she never does anything to lose that love she has from him.

"I'll been ok beside my ass of a tou and step kaa who I truly hate with all my heart, but thanks to Naruto I'm feeling better than I have even had felt before." Crimson smiles to her daughter because she was glad as well that Naruto was making her daughter feel good again. She still doesn't like the fact that they had sex so young but she knows she can't be mad at him for something like that when her daughter is this happy.

She truly wishes that she could have helped her daughter with her tou and step kaa problem but she was unable to help, it hurts her that she was unable to help her only daughter. That asshole of an ex husband wouldn't let her see her own daughter so she had to visit her without him knowing. Sometimes she would wonder what her daughter was doing and hope that she was happy where she was but looks like she wasn't happy at all being there.

She also did wonder why her daughter went to a human school and had her powers sealed but she knows now why she did it. She did it so she can get away from the hell of living with that asshole and bitch.

"I still don't think it was a good idea for him to go off on his own like that." Ageha was the one that told everyone that which most of them nodded their head to her. Crimson knows that Naruto has always done things on him own by what she learned from him and nothing was going to change that about him.

"Naruto has always done thing on his own, nothing going to change that even if we want him to change." Crimson could tell the sad look Moka was now wearing when she was saying that. Sometimes she wonders how long it's going to take till Naruto realizes he can't do everything on his own like this.

Back with Naruto as he's following the flying cat around but his mind keeps wandering to Moka and his daughter who he hopes both are safe.

"How many times have you been here Motoko because I know this isn't your first time?" Naruto asked her which Motoko just looks back at him. She wonders why was he following her but she really didn't care if he followed her or not.

"I have been more times than I can court but that doesn't matter right now. Because Naruto you'll never see me again." With that said Motoko disappears from his eyes causing him to take a step back in shock.

Naruto didn't understand why the cat had told him that as he walks on hoping to find a way to get everyone out. Right now he didn't like how that cat said that but right now only thing on his mind was getting back to the others.

As he's walking he starts to see what looks like ghosts. But these ghosts were people that he knows but because of that his face becomes sacred. These are the people that he failed to save over the things and he couldn't believe it.

First ones to walk up to him look like villagers but one of the villages was a young girl who had long brown hair and blue eyes. "You didn't save us; you were like a big brother to me! Why didn't you save us from that vampire?" Naruto just looks at her as he falls to his kneels holding his head. He couldn't face her and that was because she's right about him failing to save her and everyone.

He had failed to keep the person who was like a young sister to him and he knows that it was his fault. He was the one to blame, if only he had stopped the vampire. Maybe then he wouldn't have to go through all the pain and guilt of letting them all die that day.

"You had failed to keep your promise to us! To keep us safe from anything you told everyone in the village!" One of the villagers yells at him as he just shakes his head.

Few more come up come as he can tell was his old team seven as he looks up at them. "So the demon is still alive? I was hoping you would be died by now." Kakashi said as he looks down with shame causing Naruto to have mixed feeling about that.

"You were never a brother to me but it was so pitiful that you thought of me as brother ahahah." Naruto makes a fist because he was glad that he wasn't this fools brother because he's nothing but a backstabbing asshole.

"You will never be as great as Sasuke-kun!" The banshee howls at him as he just looks at them then the villagers and her. Part of him was glad he wasn't as great as an asshole because he weren't go against a village like this fool in front of him.

Moka with everyone is walking as they can now see Naruto. But they see him on his kneels as what looks like ghosts are around him blaming him. They are all wondering what was going on and Moka didn't like seeing Naruto like that.

An old man in Hokage robes comes walking up to him as Naruto face becomes more scared. "How come you didn't save me? You had the power to save me but you let me be killed by my old student. Why didn't you save me or the others you failed to keep safe?' Naruto now was crying as he shakes his head.

How in the world could Naruto keep it together? With the old man now blaming him for his death also the village blaming him as well? This was a living nightmare and there was only way out of this nightmare, he couldn't just wake up like a normal one.

More people come as he knows who they are because he had killed them. These were the people he had killed with his own two hands but now it was they turn to haunt him.

"You are monster! You killed me and my friends!" One said as more start to yell at him." Why did you kill me! I never did anything to you!" More keep yelling the same things as Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he yells out.

"Didn't Naruto tell us not to listen to what people in this world say?" Mizore was the first to ask as her kaa turns her head to her. Her kaa looks at her and shakes her head because even if it's not real the meaning behind it is still there.

"Just because he knows they are not real doesn't change the fact that he does blame himself for their deaths and the ones he had killed." Her mother told her as she nods her head.

"But villagers didn't die because of Naruto they died to the vampire who had killed them. The Hokage died because of his student not Naruto so why is Naruto letting this hurt him so much." Ageha was wondering as she said that because he shouldn't be blaming himself for any of this.

Naruto sees everyone he knows from the village walking to him as he was about to break right now and he knows he can't handle more of this. "You're still alive demon? You should have been killed the day you were born." His friends and the villagers said to him as he starts to break down.

It hurt some much to hear his friends say that to him as he just shakes his head trying to find some kind of ground to stand on. He needed to force in order to get to the group so he can stop anything from hurting Kushina and Moka. Moka just thinking about her slowly starts to clear his mind of this mess in front of him.

"Naruto don't listen to them! You didn't do anything to be blamed for! If they really are ones you cared about then there is no way they would be blaming you like this!" Naruto looks to the place the new voice I coming from and he sees Moka yelling at him. He then looks back to the ghosts as he tries to stop blaming himself.

"You are a demon Naruto nothing more and you will be hated by everyone and never loved." He hears Gaara voice but he knows Gaara would never say that to him because he has a demon sealed inside of him. Gaara lived the same life as him and there was no way this was real.

Naruto stands up as he looks at them because he knows that this is all just some kind of trick someone is playing on him. No more was he going to give in and blame himself for something like this because these weren't the real spirits of the ones he cares about.

'YOU'RE NOT REAL! THE REAL GAARA WOULDN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto moves up closer to them as he looks at the ghosts which they just keep yelling at him.

"LEAVE NOW! YOU ARE ALL FAKERS BUT YOU'RE WRONG, I'M NOT THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU OR LET THAT SNAKE ASS KILL YOU! I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU OLD MAN YOU WOULD NEVER BLAME SOMEONE LIKE THIS FOR YOU DEATH!' Naruto was finally getting himself out of this feeling of blame. He truly understands now that he isn't to blame for their deaths. He was never truly blamed for their deaths and now he can feel weight lifting off his chest.

He watches as team seven just fades but he does notice villagers and one he called sister smile at him. "Thank you Naruto for not blaming yourself for our deaths, the vampire was the one that turned us into monsters but you free us. Thank you big brother" With that group of villagers and his sister fade away with a smile on their faces. Naruto lets a little smile out because he did get to see her once last time.

Only person left there next to Naruto was the 3th Hokage as he looks at Naruto with a smile on his old face. "Naruto I know you blamed yourself for not saving me in time but I'm glad that you finally realize it wasn't your fault for my death. You are just like your father in so many ways Naruto. Good bye for now and I'll be watching over you." With that said the 3th Hokage fades away.

He sees Motoko walking back over to him as she just smirks to him. "You passed the first test." Naruto just looks at her like she was nuts because he had no idea this was all a test.

"What do you mean test! Your telling this nightmare was all just a test! Who in the hell do you think you are!" Naruto was now pissed that someone could think of something like that was a test to pass. Motoko just looks at hi because she had a feeling he was going to start yelling at her but she wished he didn't.

Motoko just shakes her head because her hearing was that of a cat and it hurt her ears with his yelling. "What I should say is that it's a trap that you lived. You see the one that summon you here likes to mess with people minds."

Moka was the first to walk over to him with Kushina holding her hand as Naruto looks at his lover and daughter. He liked how both of them got along with each other but then again Kushina already sees Moka as her new kaa. "Moka-hime and Kushina-hime are the both of you feeling ok?"

"I'm good and our little hime is good to." She said but she covers her mouth which she was about try say something else but Naruto moves his lips on top of hers. "Yes our hime is safe." Moka was shocked that he really thinks that way for her but she even more shocked that she's not dreaming this.

"Watch out for more traps because they may be your death if you're not careful." With that said Motoko disappears again. Naruto was hoping there were no more traps but he knows better to think that way. He just has to pass all these traps and kill the one behind all of this.

"Let's keep moving on as so we can find a way out of this place for good." Everyone just starts to follow after Naruto. Naruto was now wondering what kind of traps will be next as he keeps walking on.

"Moka are you sure that you're feeling ok?" He asked her as he moves his hands around her hands. She just smiles to him because she was glad that he was worrying about her but she was fine right now.

"I'm fine Naru-kun you really don't have to worry so much." He smiles to her as he sees Kushina walking up behind Moka with a smile on her little face.

"Are you ok Kushina-chan?" She looks up as she nods her head to her tou making Naruto smile again. He was glad that his somewhat family is doing well. He will never let anyone in this place try and hurt his loved ones no matter what.

As the group is walking they see what looks like a temple of some kind but Naruto starts to walk towards it. But once he gets closer to the doors of the temple two metal statues come to life.

The first one was a status with a large shield but the other one on the right side was holding a two handed sword.

"Who dares tries to get into this temple?" The one the left asked as Naruto just looks at them. To him they weren't something to worry about but how wrong he was because Naruto just tries walking passed them.

"I do, now let me pass through." The one on the right looks at him. "First you most find the right path; my path is one you should take." The one on the left looks at Naruto as he says the same thing as the one on the right.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked them as they said same thing over again but Naruto looks at the two of them. Naruto was beginning to think this is some kind of riddle or something. He looks at the shield and thinks that it may be the right one because a shield keeps people safe but also it could cover up the truth or oneself.

He looks at the sword but he knows that could mean to kill but also to keep ones you care about safe but he then hears the status start again. "If you pick the wrong path you will die." He now knows something was going to happen but he just hopes not just for his sake but ones he cares about as well.

He looks at them but he knows both ways could mean the right one but both could mean the wrong path. He closes his eyes to think because this wasn't something he could act fast on because it wasn't just his life on the line but everyone with him. He wasn't going let people die when he can stop it from happening to them no matter what.

He looks at his daughter Kushina and knows he has to save her and keep her safe but he also needs to keep his mate safe as well. He knows that he has to pick the right one for their sake more than his own sake.

Naruto knows that this must be some kind of riddle or something but this come came with a heavy cost if failed. He looks back at the two statuses again as he wonders which one could be telling the truth but if both truly are lying then he has to find the truth in the lies.

Naruto closes his eyes because he realizes now that his mind can't tell which is lying because this was a riddle that has to do with your heart talking and not your mind. He tries to come up with the right way but he remembers something that his sensei had told him.

Right path wasn't always the one that's in front of you and sometimes you have look to find the truth path. He starts to walk as his eyes were still closed but he was letting his heart lead him to the right path. When he gets there he opens his eyes to see a brick wall in front of him but he reaches out and touches the wall which feels smooth to him.

The wall moves to the side as the path opens up as he walks but the group watches as they see him fine they start to fallow in after him. Naruto looks around and smiles because he truly did pick the right path and is glad that no one died because of him.

He now understands that his pervert and lazy sensei was right about something and that was not everything is always right in front of him. Sometimes you just have to believe and follow your heart no matter what. Heart truly knows what's best for you and your mind sometimes doesn't know the right way by itself.

"How did you know this was the right plan?" He looks at Crimson as he just gives one of his kitsune smirks. "A lesson from my lazy ero-sensei and that was sometimes the right way is by following your heart and not your mind." He smiles again as he thinks of ero-sensei which he misses but he knows that he never have his old life back but he knows his new life will be even better.

When the group starts heading on into the temple Naruto sees tons of different things but all showed fighting and war. He was wondering what kind of temple this was because that wasn't normal to see in one.

The deeper Naruto goes the more he starts to wonder what's at the heart of this temple because he knows he isn't going to like it. "I don't like this place at all tou, its scaring me." He puts his hand on Kushina head as they walk trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Kushina don't worry about anything because both me and Moka-chan are here to help." She smiles at him as they walk deeper into this weird temple but once they get inside a room that was fairly large. Naruto looks around to see everyone is now gone as his mind was worrying now about Moka and Kushina.

"MOKA-CHAN! KUSHINA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto looks around but all he sees is nothing and didn't like this at all. Had he picked the wrong way or was this another trap. If anything happen to them because of him than he couldn't live with himself anymore.

He then sees two cages coming up from the grounds in front of him but the cages had someone in each other them. The people inside were the ones that caused his heart to become scared because they are Moka and Kushina one in each of the two cages.

"What is going on?" They just look at him worried but he just wants to know what is the world is going on. Naruto doesn't understand why they are ones that have to go through this and not him. If this person wants him than why is he going after the ones he cares about like this.

"Why are you doing this? If you want me than come face me already!" He sees what looks like a man in full metal armor with a sword in his hands. "You must pick which one of two ladies here, who do you want to save?"

Naruto looks at him and tries to figure out what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? I don't understand what is going on and why are they in cages!" The armored man just looks at him.

"You have to pick who you want to save and the other one will die, who will you give up in order to save the other one?" Now Naruto knows that he has to pick one of them and other will die but he doesn't know what to do.

Naruto just stares at each one of them as he doesn't know what he has to do but he just wishes all this would stop. How many more traps must he go through in order to save the ones he cares about? He knows what he has to do and he hopes that they will forgive him for doing this. He knows this has to be done but he just hopes they truly forgive him.

Naruto looks at the man and starts open his mouth. "I know who to pick and it's"

* * *

Here is where it ends for now, come back for the next chapter to see what happens.

But tell me who do you think he will pick to save?


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone likes this new chapter and the fight you have long been waiting for is going to happen. Naruto fights against the man that forced everyone to come to the shadow world to begin with.

Who will win in this fight will it be king of hell or the one that been pulling the strings for all this time now?

You will just have to read and find out how this chapter will go and who will live, but the thing will you be right in the end or wrong?

Have fun reading this new chapter and sorry for the long wait, so tell me what you think once your done reading please.

"I pick me, I'm the one you want to hurt and kill dammit! I'm the one you want there for take me already dammit." He looks at the man in front of him with a pissed off look on his face because this wasn't right dammit. He was one that this asshole wants to hurt so why does he go after the ones he cares about.

He didn't know why everyone around him has to pay for his mistakes, for people hating him. He was tired of others having to kill just because of the people that wanted him died or the ones that wanted to turn him into a weapon. He wasn't going let anyone else die for him no matter what happens if anyone will die it will be him and only him.

He looks at Kushina who's scared because she was in a cage, he could tell she wanted to be out from there. She looks at him but he just looks at her innocent eyes because she was his daughter even if it wasn't by blood. He couldn't let this keep going on and he had to end it one way or the other to free her.

He looks over to Moka who just looks back with her crimson slit eyes, she wondering what going to happen to him because he was picking to give his life up and not one of them. She looks over to Kushina and wonders what will happen to her if Naruto does truly die from this.

"I don't know why you're doing this but if you're going kill someone then kill me, I'm the sinner here not them! They are just innocent people who haven't killed or done anything wrong!" Naruto walks closer to the man as he just looks at Naruto but the man lets out a laugh.

"You don't know anything do you? I'm not the one doing this to you, I'm just ordered to do this test but I must say you surprise me do you know that?" The man just waves his hand as the cage disappeared and everyone was now standing with Naruto once again.

Kushina hugs Naruto and won't let go because she was so scared but Naruto hugs her back before looking up to the one behind this, he was wondering why in hell was he laughing about because he had no reason to laugh right now.

"I have been doing this test for so many years now but you're the first kind soul to give his self up, most just pick one or the other. Sometimes I can't believe who they are willing to give up but let me give you this one tip if you keep going forward." The man takes his helm off as his eyes that are filled with sorrow and sadness looks at Naruto but Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man face was gone there was only a skull left no skin or blood.

"You will have to face your inner demons and for that I hope you truly have a strong will, I failed to do soon and ended up like this. Don't do the same thing I did and just trust me on this the one behind this isn't as evil as you think." He puts his helm back on and slowly fades away but Naruto couldn't believe someone had to live that kind of fate.

"Why do people live such a fate, why most people do this? Tell me what the matter of living like this!" Naruto hits the wall next to him as few tears come down his eyes because he didn't know why this world could be so damn wrong, Moka walks over to him and starts to pull him into the warming embrace.

Naruto hated that man because he thought that he was going to hurt the ones he cared about but he's just fallowing orders. "He was just fallowing orders; even through all he went through losing his face he still was loyal to this person. I hated him because I thought he was going to hurt you two." Moka can feel his tears against her chest that wasn't being covered by her clothes; she couldn't believe that right now the strong person she knows is crying.

"It isn't your fault because you didn't know that he just fallowing orders Naruto, no one blames you so please don't be sad." He just looks at Moka because her words to him are filled with caring and love to him as he closes his eyes and leans against her chest more.

"She's right, you had a job to keep ones you care about safe and he had his duty as well. Don't hate him or hate yourself for that because in life everyone got a duty that they most fallow, you know that's true." He looks at Crimson but he wonders why the world is like this is but he does finally stop crying.

"We need to move, we can't just stay here right now." He slowly moves forward into the darkness but he looks behind him to see everyone else moving with him. He doesn't know how much more than have to go through but he knows he will keep them all safe.

He notices they were getting to a place that had fire but this wasn't right because no way light could be in shadow world unless this was someone who was that strong, strong enough to change the rules of this realm.

When Naruto gets closer he sees another doorway that was huge but he wonders who this person is, just as the group goes pass the doorway two doors come out of no way and close behind them. Naruto sees what looks to new another man in suit of armor but this armor wasn't the same.

Armor this man was wearing was a lot more nicer, it was mix of red and orange color with spikes on his shoulders but the thing he notices the most was three horns on his helm that were petty long. He sees white wings but at the bottom of each wing there is red feathers but only thing comes to his mind thanks to Kyuubi help telling him was a demon knight.

Demon knights are one of the strongest races in hell because of their fiery loyal making them a force to be reckoning. Naruto slowly walks up to him because he wanted to know what this was all about, why a Demon Knight had called the king of Hel here like this.

"Why has a Demon knight called me here?" The man looks at Naruto with his green eyes but he doesn't move at all, he just studies how Naruto acts with his watchful eyes.

"I'll ask you again! Tell me why you have called me here!" Naruto notices him getting ready to attack but Naruto wasn't going to lose this fight, this was fight he had to win in order for everyone to get back safely.

Naruto dodge his fist but he couldn't believe he was this fast because he barely had time to even see it coming. Naruto goes into his 2rd form which was his nine tail normal form but he starts to shoot hellfire at the knight.

He dodges the first ball of fire and hits the 2rd with his armored hand causing Naruto to wondering just who the hell this person was. He has never met anyone that could just hit his hellfire away like that.

Naruto knows now that this fight isn't going be easy but a hell of a time, he starts to rush at the knight but Naruto ends up being kicked in the back but he turns around fast as he growls in pain. He grabs the knight arm and hits him in the chest with his fist causing pain to both sides for fact Naruto hitting metal.

Before Naruto could react he gets hit in the gut by the knight's fist sending him into the nearby wall but he stares at the knight as he throws up blood. Crimson didn't like how this was going as she runs to Naruto but he looks at her.

"Stop Crimson-chan this is my fight, so please don't get in it." She looks at her because she didn't know how he can say that, he can't win alone but she knows it's best to let him fight his own battle. The only way for someone to finally get over the past is to fight their inner demons alone and without anyone's help.

"My name isn't Crimson its Akasha Bloodriver and don't you dare die Naruto-kun." He smiles to her before standing up but the Knight doesn't attack which makes Naruto wonder what was going on.

"How come you didn't attack yet?" The Demon Knight just stares at him before opening his mouth. "To attack someone like that isn't fair or honorable but now that you're on your feet the fighting will begin again." Naruto was shocked that he cared about honor that much but that was something he agrees on.

"Why do you fight? What are your reasons for fighting all this time? Was it for power or for fun?" Naruto just looks at him because he doesn't fight for these reasons and only fools would but he wonders what he talking but he notices him running to him but he has time to dodge it.

"I fight to keep the people I care about safe; I fight for the ones I love." Naruto kicks him sending him into a wall this time but it doesn't seem that it helped him at all. Naruto gets grabbed and gets thrown him up in to the air but he then feels a sharp kick to his gut sending him back down causing a crater into the ground.

"You say you fight for love but love doesn't make you strong, all demons or Kyuubi fight with anger and hate." Naruto just tries getting up but he then goes into his 3rd form which was his nine tail demon form as he tries to hit him with his massive claw.

"I fight for the ones I love! They're the ones that give me strength; I don't get my strength from anger or bloodlust!" But Naruto couldn't believe that his claw was stop by the knight bare hands as he couldn't push him back.

"For the new Kyuubi king of hell you sure are weak." He throws Naruto into the wall but he starts to draw his blade but wasn't done yet or was he because the knight cuts Naruto two front legs causing him go back to his 2rd form in pain.

He was bleeding badly but he still stands with pride on his face because he wasn't going lose now. "Naruto-kun just let us help you! You can't win!" He sees Moka but just gives a sad smile but he notices the knight going closer to Moka.

"Leave her alone your fight with me!" The knight just looks back to him but he moves forward to Moka and Kushina but Naruto notices what he was going do and grows pissed, no he grows so fucking mad that he was seeing blood now. No way in hell he was going let that asshole hurt his daughter or mate.

Just thinking of losing his daughter or mate was sending him into massive pain and anger but he wasn't going let it happen, he wasn't going let anyone die again no matter what. He never breaks his promises and this was a promise he was going to keep, he will get them out of this hell of a place alive.

"**I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE FIGHTING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** Flames come around Naruto as his voice becomes demonic but his demonic aura also comes larger and larger by the seconds, everyone couldn't stand but the vampires and knight, everyone else was on their knees. They just watched and wonder just how strong is Naruto really, they are now going fight out how powerful the king of hell really is when he's pissed off.

For some reason Kushina didn't get bothered by it at all as she was wondering what was wrong with her tou, she watches but she and everyone else can see his body changing into something new.

Naruto was in black armor that had tint of crimson on it, his legs from bottom of his legs to the top had spikes. But on his knees which had the most spikes in order to keep him safe from attacking against his knees.

The armor itself looks thin and light but if anyone had hit it or truly looked they would see that this armor was just as strong as full thin plated armor just like the knight has on. On his hands are gauntlets that fit around his claws perfects as the tips of his claws were not covered letting him claw someone if he had to.

His shoulder plates were long his shoulder and to the middle of his arm, it hugged against his shoulder and upper arm. On top of the shoulder plates were long spikes with crimson colored tips but his chest armor was something people noticed right away.

The chest armored had three things on it, first was an image of a throne with flames beside it showing that he was indeed the king of hell as the 2rd thing was behind the throne. What behind the throne was the Kyuubi crest that proved his lordship of hell and only someone of royal blood could have that on them without dying.

The last thing was the fact that they feel pulled to look at it as the armor was trying to show the fact that he was the king of hell. His nine tails were now covered in armor but more thinly than his body armor. He let his tail move freely still but gives them more protection.

His helm covered everything but his now crimson slit eyes that show only anger in them but the helm itself was black color just like the else but there are spikes that look like horns on his helm but he looks at the Knight with his hateful eyes.

He waves his hands as eleven blades start to fly around him but he takes what looks to be katana in each hand, the last nine blades were shorter than his katanas which his armored tails wrap around each of his blades. He now had a blade in each hand and each tail causing him to be ready to rip this asshole in front of him to pieces.

He moves faster now which he catches the Knight off guard and kicks him right the chest sending him into wall but the spikes pierce his armor as blood was now on his spikes. But because Naruto could see how badly it hurt him he gets send into other wall back the Knights kick.

They both rush at each other as they swords crash together but Naruto notices a grow on his hands before his two-handed great sword turns blue but he wasn't only one that can do something like that. Naruto two katanas grow with wind chakra and hellfire as well causing the hellfire to become stronger thanks to the wind catching on fire making what looks to be a hellfire storm around his blades.

The heat and cold keep going at each other but Naruto uses his tails to attack with the smaller blades but the Knights pushes Naruto back and knocks one of the blades out of his one tail but Naruto doesn't' care if he loses the smaller ones.

Naruto sees the Knight sending a shard of ice at him but he quickly does his only attack which was a sphere of hellfire which both attack hit in the middle, Naruto and the Knight middle just after the attack each one of another. Their swords crash against each other again but Naruto just his leg to kick the Knight in the chest.

The knight just his Naruto with his elbow but as he was about stab Naruto with his great sword his tails stop the attack but he lost three more leaving him down to five now. Naruto makes a wall of fire but it quickly removed by a wall of ice cancel each one out.

Both of them keep using their powers and canceling the other out but with all the fighting Naruto lost all the blades that his tails were holding leaving him with just his katanas. Both of them know this was going be a hell of a fight and real fight is about to begin.

People who are watching this fight couldn't believe what they are seeing because this fight was something no one has ever seen before. This is a fight that lasting this long and looks like real fighting is just about to begin from here on out.

Both of them rust at each other with their blades again and again which nether one of them are getting any hits on the other one. 'How come they are same in power? Isn't Kyuubi said to be king of hell?" Ageha looks at her daughter because even if he is the king he's still young and not used to his full powers.

That what truly matters when it comes to a fight like this, power was good but raw power wasn't always the right thing to use. Sometimes when someone has be alive longer and lived through more battles and wars they are stronger than people who have huge raw power but lack the knowing how to use it wisely.

"Naruto's still young making him not used to fighting against people with this much power, the demon knight most likely has lived longer and been in so many battle giving him more battle training and skill. That what makes them at the same level of power because power without training or skill can't beat someone with all that if they are same to begin with." She nods her head to her kaa but doesn't stop people from worrying about Naruto's safely.

They both crash again hardest they which caused both the katanas and great sword to shatter into pieces. They drop what left of their weapons onto the ground before they rush at each other. Naruto grabs his fist and Knight also grabs Naruto's fist but neither one was going give up but right after that Naruto does a sharp kick to his side.

Both of them jump away from each other but the Knight just stares with his deep eyes again before he begins to move his mouth. "Why do you fight? Why did you fight in the past? Why did you blame yourself for things you didn't do? Why did you stop using the things you were showed and learned?" Naruto wonders what the hell he was asking things again but it was true all of it.

He slowly stopped using his jutsus and his shinobi arts and he does blame himself for all the things he knows weren't his fault. He just looks at him because he knows he can't let this asshole get inside his head like this.

He makes a fist because how dare this person talk like he know what he was going through but Naruto realizes one thing, he has to start using the power he truly stopped doing. He starts to bring chakra around him causing everyone to wonder what the blue thing that's around him now.

He does hand signs as ten shadow clones come around him but he looks at the Knight because he wasn't going lose to him or anyone. No more will die when he can stop it from happening. "Yes I blame myself for taking lives but if I can save lives then I will, for every life that I have taken I will save one."

Everyone just looks at him but they are wondering if the other Narutos are fakes or something but Naruto starts making a Rasengan in his hand with the help of the 10th canoe. "I will beat you with my father jutsu." He rushes at the Knight but once the knight kills the clones he doesn't see the Rasengan hitting his chest sending him into the wall as the wall around him breaks leaving a hole into wall.

Naruto breaths thinking it was over but he shortly finds out it wasn't as he was hit in the chest causing few parts of his armor to break but that wasn't all because he feels his tail being grab causing him to be throw into the ground. Naruto ties to get up but the Knight grabs him against and throws him into the wall beside the group.

"A demon no king of Hell is going to save people? Don't make me fucking laugh you are the Kyuubi you only give damn about power and hurting people. Using them as you see fit and throwing them away." Naruto wonders just who the hell was this demon knight because he acts and sounds like he knows the last Kyuubi.

"**He seems to know me back when I was an asshole, I won't lie I was the worst kind of demon before I got sealed and seen my mistakes thanks to you."** He hears Kyuubi speak but he looks at the knight but he wonder if he can win this fight.

Naruto stands but his legs feel weak but he looks over at his daughter and mate causing him to gain some of his strength back. He wasn't going to lose, he not wasn't because he can't let them down right now when they need him the most to win this fight.

He didn't give damn about the pain he's now feeling or the fact that he may lose this fight because he only wants to win now, to win and keep his family safe even if it cost him his life in order to do it.

"_Now I understand why my father did what he did, even if it will cost your life always keep the ones you love safe."_ Naruto's speed because faster as if the burdens that were once on his shoulders are now lifted away.

Naruto grabs the knight by his arm and gives him a rounded kick straight to the neck then drops to the ground to do a low swing making the knight fall on his back. But as they knight was falling he grabs Naruto and slams him into the ground but both of them were on the ground now.

They slowly get back up only to punches each other on each side of their helms but neither of them moved back from the impact of each other's fist. They just won't give up this fight but Naruto jumps back and makes few more shadow clones but he knows what he has to do now.

He didn't get chance to because he notices the knight flying in the air causing shards of ice to fall down on him, he ties to dodge but he watches all his clones being killed fast. He didn't know just how strong this asshole was but he knows he has to force on dodging the hell out of the way as more keep coming.

Naruto looks at him and knows this was going to hell like hell but it was the only way he could pull this off, he makes ten shadow clones and eight of them run at the knight but the last two help him make a Rasengan Shuriken but everyone was shocked to see the size of it.

Naruto rushes at him using chakra to run on the walls in order for him to get to the knight that was in the air but he attacks Naruto with waves of ice shards. But they become shocked even the knight when Naruto doesn't dodge it but lets it hit him.

One shard hit his leg ripping through the armor and being stuck inside his leg, something happened to one that hit his right arm and left shoulder. The last shard hit him bull's-eye in the chest but Naruto just puts up with the pain as he slams the Rasengan Shurikens into the knight's chest causing the place where they were to blow up.

Fear came across Moka's face because she didn't know if he was ok, she couldn't lose him not like this. She looks at the smoke waiting for it to clear so then she can see that Naruto was ok and still alive.

When the smoke does clear up they see Naruto on his knees but still alive and the Knight in a wall but they do see that he was still breathing. The group walks over to Naruto but he's stares at the man in front of him.

"Tell me one thing why did you do all this?" Naruto melts all the ice that was in his but his breathing was heavy, Naruto was trying to regain anything he can before this fight starts up again but he hopes it doesn't.

"I had to see." Knight breaths another breath before speaking against. "If you were like the last Kyuubi or if you were someone different." He takes his helm off showing his face; he had short black hair and two blue eyes. They can also see a burn mark on the middle of his face right between his eyes.

"**Jin, you are still alive all this time. Naruto please don't kill him because this is my fault for all this happening, I'm the one that hurt my best friend and killed his family in front of him."** Naruto couldn't believe that Kyuubi had done something like that to his best friend but he looks at this Jin that was in front of him.

"So your name is Jin? Kyuubi told me what he did but why do this just to see what kind of person I am? Why try hurting the ones I care about when I had nothing do what with the last Kyuubi did." Jin looks at Naruto because he knows what he did was wrong and was willing to pain for it.

"If you're going to kill me, you should do it already." Naruto walks over to him but everyone was wondering if he was really going to kill him or not. "I'm not going kill anyone unless I truly have to; you are not someone that I have to kill." Naruto moves his left hand out that wasn't in pain for him to grab.

Jin takes Naruto's hand but once he gets to his feet he just stares at him. "Why are you doing his?" Naruto just walks over to Moka when get there to her he looks back to Jin. "I always was told I had the power to change people for the best, maybe I just believe that you can be saved."

Jin knees down but he looks up at Naruto as his hands go out but the thing that shocks them was fact that his sword was back in his hands and fixed. "You have beaten me for that you are now my leader from this day forward."

"If you truly wish to fallow me very well you can." Moka smiles because he had agreed to it and not destroy Jin honor by turning him down. "Very well my lord," He was cut off by Naruto hitting him upside the head.

"Don't call me lord anything like that, the name is Naruto and just Naruto." Everyone just laughs but Jin who looks at Naruto like he was crazy; the Kyuubi was telling him to call him by his name not his title or lord.

"I have to thank you even if this day has been a living hell but, you have forced me to fight my demons and past. For that I thank you but if you ever do something put Moka or my daughter in danger again I will have to really kill you for that." Jin looks at him and nods his head because he knows how it feels to worry about your loves one or at least he used to.

"Only one last thing I have to do before I'm free of my past and that make that asshole pay for turning people into ghouls, but also kick the hell out of that asshole of your Tou Moka-hime for hurting you so much." Jin eyes grow pissed when he hears the last part because a father was hurting his daughter.

"What did you mean about that last part?" He looks at Jin and can tell he was pissed but he wonders why. "He hurt Moka and hit her but also other things." Jin just makes a smirk that was evil looking promising that someone was going to be hurt.

"I'll help you beat the hell out of him because I used to have a wife and daughter before they both died of a sickness, I can't stand seeing a father do that to someone own daughter." Naruto nods his head before he goes to Moka giving her a kiss.

"Moka-hime we need get you longer skirts to wear." She just looks at him but smirks because it was fun going to tease him. "So you only want to be only one to see that?" He smirks back to her before moving his lips to her ear. "Damn right I'm only one that can see you like this or naked."

Blush comes up her face when hears the naked part but she just flicks his nose before giving him a long passion deep kiss but Naruto moves his hands to her ass giving her a good squeeze and slap.

"Can I ask how come you suing a fake name?" He looks to the person that used to go by the name Crimson. Akasha looks at him and her daughter but she wonders how he could openly do that in front of people with her.

"I did it to hide from my ex-husband but I guess it didn't really work that well." She looks at Jin before speaking again. "Can you get us out of this place now please?" Jin nods his head before chanting in a strange language but once he was done the ground around them starts to change before they known it, they are now standing where they did in the newspaper room.

Naruto just sits down and goes back to his human form but he feels Moka sitting on his lap but he looks at her and smiles. He looks at Tsukune before he makes a clone to take Rosario from him and gives it to the real Naruto who puts it in his pants pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto just sends a glare at Tsukune for that because he really didn't like this fool at all. "I did for a reason and the reason why I did is, Moka has been through hell today and need some time to get over it." Moka looks at him before nuzzling her head into his neck but they feel Kushina pulling on their arms with a smiling face.

"Can I have Motoko-chan please?" She does her puppy eyes causing Naruto to give in and summon Motoko for her. Motoko jumps on Kushina then she starts giving Kushina a lick to her face but Naruto just shakes his head because two of them are getting close to each other.

"You and me have to go for awhile to talk about things and other things, Okasama can you watch Kushina for us?'Akasha looks at Kushina but the little girl looks up at her baachan because she was going babysit her this time.

"Yes Baachan going to babysit me! What are we going do? What kind of games are we going to play?" Hyper girl didn't seem to be really bothered with all that happened to do but they all just look at the little girl and smile.

Moka takes Naruto's hand and drags him out of the room and to the roof but he looks at her wondering why she had dragged him all the way up here. She starts to bit his neck and drink his blood but Naruto moves his hands under her skirt and under her pants, his hands rest on each side of her ass but once Moka stops drinking she looks at him.

"You had be worried back there, don't you dare scary me like that again do you hear me?" Naruto nods his head before kisses her deep hard kiss with passion causing Moka to just wrap her arms around him.

"I can't stay out that long so don't get any ideas my perverted kitsune." He just smirks before squeeze her ass hard earning a moan from his mate. "You also can't forget that you need get longer skirts from now." She just nods her head before getting the Rosario from his pants and putting it on.

The outer Moka just looks at him before walking off but Naruto remains on the rooftop but he looks down to the ground and wonders how the fight will go against a dark lord and a vampire at one time.

He walks down to the classroom with a great smile on his face because life was finally going good for him and he wasn't going let anything change that, when he gets in the room he only sees Mizore, Tsurara, Ageha and Akasha with Kushina who was holding Motoko in her arms.

"How are you girls doing?" They notice him but Akasha sees the mark on his neck and swears her daughter drinks way to much of his blood, she does wonder if it really was that good to drink because she never had blood that was hard for her not to drink like Moka having hard time not drink Naruto's blood.

"We are doing well but it's time for you to help everyone out, turns out we were only gone few hours." Naruto's face falls because he was hoping he didn't have to help anyone today but he said he would so he has to now.

"Do I really have to help?" Akasha nods her head causing him to just look in defeat but Kushina just walks over to him with Motoko in her hands. Naruto goes on his Knees and gets a lick from Motoko to his face.

"No fair you can only give me a kiss not him." Motoko stares at Kushina before licking her face causing the little girl to giggle and pet her head. "You're forgiven Motoko-chan." Everyone watching just to laugh a little bit at how she was behaving it was so cute and sweet in their eyes.

"What are we going to do that's helping out?" Akasha looks at him but she doesn't really know but she looks to Mizore. "What can we do to help Mizore-chan, do you know of anything?"

"We can help by painting outside or help setting up stands." Naruto was thinking because if he had pick from one of these he may as well paint. "I'll go with the painting then, it's a lot easier to do and less of a pain."

"Where is Jin?" The thing was Akasha though he would be back by now but she looks at the door wondering if he got lost. "We told him he should talk to the headmaster before staying here but I though he be back by now."

"You do know he has never been here before and there are tons of girls with skirts too small to be wearing." That's when they realize what they had just done and wonder if he's still alive or died from blood lost.

"Anyway let's get going outside to help." Ageha pulls him out but everyone else starts to fallow, Ageha looks at Naruto and curses her luck that Moka had her claws in her already. The fight she just had and how he never gave up on the ones he cared about moved her in good way but she does wonder how good he was in bed.

Tsurara notices that look in Ageha eyes and shakes her head because she has seen how Naruto acts and she knows no way he would have sex with her without Moka saying it was ok. If Moka said it was ok and she would be the next one in line asking but that's something she wasn't going say to anyone out loud to no one.

Akasha notices something that bothers her. "You're still hurt Naruto-kun." He just nods his head before turning his eyes to her. "It's going heal soon so don't worry about it ok?" She nods but didn't stop her from worrying about him but she didn't know why she was so worried about him.

When they get outside he moves to one of person who telling everyone what to do and asked him about paining, he tells Naruto what to paint which he goes and starts his job. He had to paint a sign saying welcome on the wall of the school in red paint.

He notices everyone working on this and wonders why they are trying so hard when it just their families that are coming, he start to paint but he notices Tsurara staring at him a like. Ageha pulls her away and he just shakes his head before going back to painting.

When he finally gets done he notices Kushina putting her hand in the paint then putting her hand against the wall leaving a red handprint causing Naruto to let out a laugh. He sees Motoko doing the same thing next to her handprint leaving a paw print on the wall.

He goes to his knee and take paint on his finger and pokes Kushina cheek with it causing her to poke his head as well leaving paint on it. He moves but he puts his hand in the paint can without realizing it as Kushina lets out a giggle.

He slowly gets up as he walks over to Ageha but Motoko trips him causes him to fall against Ageha great chest but his hand was on her upper chest leaving a handprint made out of paint on her upper breast.

"I didn't know you so forward at doing things like this." Akasha just rolls her eyes before she pulls Naruto away from her but she sees Kushina throwing paint at him but he moves his head causing Akasha face to be hit by the paint.

Tsurara laughs but Akasha looks at her before getting some paint and throws it at her best friend who just looks at her with a glare. Naruto watches the four of them throwing paint at each other but he joins in.

By time they were done they all were covered in red paint but they couldn't stop laughing at each other at that point. "Let's go ask if headmaster has some clothes for us." The women nod but Naruto goes with them, alongside him was Kushina and Motoko which she was now a red painted kitsune.

He looks at the other women just laughs again but once they get inside the Headmaster office they see Jin but once Jin sees them he just falls on the ground laughing his ass off. "What the hell happened to you guys?" He asked between laughing and almost choking from doing it to hard.

"It's was a paint fight that little Kushina caused." Kushina just plays the innocent little girl card causing everyone to wonder what kind of trickster this girl is going to grow up to become like. Ageha was first one to walk over to the Headmaster but he pulls away trying not get paint on him.

"Do you have clothes for us to wear because we forget to bring some, only Crimson had clothes with her when she came here?" He nods his head before he calls in Ruby to get them some new clothes for the two women.

They fallow her but Akasha goes with them but she looks back. "Naruto-kun do you want me get Kushina cleaned up?" He nods her head causing Akasha to pick Kushina up and walks out of the office but Motoko just smiles before turning into smoke.

"Can I ask Jin can you help me train tomorrow?" Jin looks at him because he didn't have to ask him anything; he was his lord and will do anything that Naruto orders him to do. "Yes but you don't need ask me I'm yours to order or did you forget that?"

Naruto just shakes his head because this was going be one long day, he looks at Jin before he wonders what was wrong with this person. "I told you, you have your own freewill and I'm not going be ordering you around."

Jin didn't know what to say to that because he has never met a demon that as so kind heart like this, he wonders just who this person was in front of him. 'Thank you for that and I'll train you in sword fighting tomorrow morning."

"His room is beside yours Naruto, so why don't you show him to his room." Naruto nods his head before walking out with Jin but the Headmaster was smirking because this year was going be one crazy year for this school.

Once they get to Jin room he opens the door and goes in, he thanks Naruto by bowing before closing the door. Naruto goes to his room and once he opens he can hear the shower going and figures that she was cleaning up Kushina.

He stands in the living room waiting for them be done so he can wash himself up, once he sees them leaving the bathroom he goes in but Akasha wonders how he will handle knowing that he may have a prankster on his hands when she's older.

Naruto takes a shower and once he was done he takes a towel and wraps it around himself before going out to get his clothes. When he gets some he goes back into bathroom and changes, once he gets out again he notices Kushina was sleeping on the bed with Akasha. He goes to his bed and turns the light off before going to sleep himself.

For once he had a peaceful sleep; no longer did his nightmares live in his dreams. That's when Naruto wakes up to someone knocking on his door. He looks at what time it was and it just seven in the morning. He goes to see who it was but it turns out to be Jin holding two wooden katanas in his hands.

"It's time for your training." He throws one of katanas to Naruto who catches it and walks out with him, the two of them head to a place where no one else was before he looks at Naruto. "It's time to teach you're the basic and work up from there."

Naruto was starting to hate this man because he wakes him up this early and now he has learn the basics all over again. Naruto notices he's looking at him before showing him the basic stand and tells Naruto to do it.

After hour of doing that Jin starts to attack Naruto helping him work on his guard and blocking, Naruto blocks most of them but every time he fails Jin makes him practice his striking by doing hundred swings.

He notices everyone coming over to him but he takes his shirt off then he misses a block making him another hundred swings. "You're one fucking slave driver!" Jin just smirks as he watches him do his swings.

Everyone but Tsukune and Kushina are staring at his chest as sweat was running down, without knowing each one of them licks their lips, even the outer Moka which she didn't know why she's even looking there.

Ageha was now wishing he wasn't taken already or she was just jumps him right now and there, Tsurara was thinking the same thing but Mizore was wondering if she can have a shot at him. They keep watching him train but they notice something he was getting better at a fast rate.

'I guess you're doing ok now for me to make the training harder, if you fail to block my stronger attacks you have to do not one but two hundred swings." Naruto really wants to kill this asshole right now but he forces on blocking so he didn't have to do that many.

Naruto fails to block one out of the next sixteen attacks making him curse at Jin when he starts doing his two hundred swings but everyone watching couldn't believe he had so much stamina like this.

"If he has this much stamina I wonder how good he's in bed." That when inner Moka was getting mad at how Ageha was talking because only she will ever know how good he's at sex.

"Inner side of me says he's great at it, he can go longer than she could handle it." That when Tsukune was pissed that inner Moka let him do that to her but the four women just smirk because they now wanted to see if that was true or not, to outlast a vampire wasn't something easy to do.

"Ageha-chan you think of that way too much." Ageha looks at Tsurara but she just smirks and sticks her tongue out, but she does notice her daughter yelling at a witch about her breasts being too big or small.

"You can still keep going on?" Naruto just looks at him before getting back into his blocking form. "Bring it on, you can't break me." Jin just smirks because he hasn't met anyone with this much stamina before.

Jin goes even harder and faster with his attacks against Naruto but blocks them all causing Jin to pick up the speed as Naruto finally fails to block one. Naruto starts doing his two hundred more swings causing Jin to wonder how much longer till he can't keep going on.

"Tou-kun is strong; he doesn't even need a break!" Naruto smiles to her but Tsurara who left once Naruto was blocking again, she was now back with a towel which she gives it to her to clean the sweat from his face.

"Thank you Tsurara-chan." She blushes and nods her head but he notices she has a lollipop in her mouth still. He cleans the sweat from his face as he puts towel down on one of the tables that were close by, which one same the girls were sitting at.

Naruto kept it up for few more hours and in these hours inner started to wonder just how many people had eyes for her Naruto-kun. Once he was done he went to take a shower but when he gets out he notices everyone was in his room and he wonders why.

"How come you guys are here?" Moka was the first to speak up. "You still have a lot of work to do helping everyone with the welcome party for families." Naruto was now cursing his damn luck and mouth for agreeing to help.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this way over do but here I am with new chapter. You will understand more of the story when you read this chapter.

Hopeful you guys/girls are still going to read this and like it for that I'm thankful.

**Warning flamers, I know you will find something in this story you don't like but save your flames because they only be used to heat the water for Naruto's chicken ramen.**

On with the chapter

The happiness that comes from a smiling face of joy.

* * *

Few days later and it is the day Naruto's going to fight against that asshole, he walks out of his dorm room and goes to get the plans ready for Kushina birthday party. He walks to Moka room before knocking on it, it opens up and he sees Moka staring at him before he does hand signs and pulls her cross off.

"About time you let me out." She bits his neck and drinks his blood; he moves his hand through her long silver hair. "I missed you even if it only been three days Moka-hime." She moves her hands around his back because she feels the same way he does.

"I've missed you as well Naruto-kun." She moves her head to his chest before looking up with soft eyes. "I got an idea for my gift to Kushina for her birthday gift." Naruto keeps running his hand through her long silver hair before he looks at her ruby slit eyes.

"What is it?" Moka whispers into his ear before he smiles because that's a great idea for a gift for little Kushina. "I know that she is going to love that gift when she gets it." Moka smiles before walking with him but she remembers what today brings.

"I just hope today doesn't get ruined because of the fight that may happen with you and my asshole Tou." He just wraps his arm around her and pulls her close into a warm and loving embrace because he wasn't going let anything ruin today, he will keep everything good no matter what he has to do.

"I'm not going let him ruin anything and it's nice that you're wearing a longer skirt now." Moka looks down and back to him with a smirk. "You wanted me to so I did, how much do you like it?" Naruto runs his hand under her skirt and onto of her ass causing her to smirk to him.

"I like it a lot but we have to pick up your kaa and Kushina-chan so Mizore and her kaa can get the party ready." Moka nods her head before earning a kiss from her lover. They start to walk back to his dorm room with their hands together.

When he opens the door and two of them walk in Kushina runs over to Moka and hugs her to death causing her to let out a giggle. "How are you Kushina-chan?" She looks up to Moka with her happy eyes.

"I'm seven years old today!" Moka lets out another giggle before picking up Kushina in her arms, Kushina smile becomes bigger but Naruto rubs her head and walks over to Akasha giving her a hug.

"Let's get going." They two their head before walking out but once Naruto walks out he makes a shadow clone ordering it to go and tell Mizore and her mother to start getting things ready. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"We can do that inside the school I'll show you the way." Moka smirks back to him with Kushina still in her arms. Naruto moves behind her and forgets that her mother behind them because he moves his hand under her skirt to her ass.

"You shouldn't do that in front of someone kaa Naruto-kun." He looks back before moving his hand off Moka's ass causing her to pout to her kaa. "No fair, Ka-chan why did you have to make him do that?" Akasha just stares at her daughter before shaking her head; she didn't know how her daughter got like this.

"I'm going have fun today with baa-chan and kaa-chan!" Naruto smiles before looking at the other two women who had mixed of shocked and happy faces. Naruto moves his lips to her ear before whispering gently to her. "You truly are her kaa in her eyes."

"That's something I truly am glad about." She whispers back to him but he gives her a kiss on the lips. "Let's get food now!" Both of them giggle at Kushina out bust, Akasha smiles at the scene in front of her.

"Ok, we are going." Moka giggle before leading them to school's lunch room, when they get inside they get order of ramen. Kushina smiles when she starts eating her ramen but Naruto just shakes his head at his Kushina behave. It reminds him just how much of a kid he used to be when he always made Iruka buy him ramen.

"Slow down, the ramen isn't going to go anywhere now." Akasha tired to get her to slow down but she just stares at her. Naruto just gets done eating his food but he sees both Moka and Akasha are taking their time.

Moka has a noodle hanging from her mouth causing Naruto to take it in his; sucking it inside his mouth he kisses Moka sweet lips. Moka kisses him but Akasha just shakes her head to them. "Can't you go two go two minutes without kissing?"

"What so wrong with that?" Naruto asked once his lips become apart from Moka's lips, Akasha just rolls her eyes. "You forget there are other people with you, you can do that when no one else is watching." Naruto just laughs but he sees Kushina staring at him, he rubs her head but looks at Moka.

"What do you girls want to do after you two get done eating?" Moka looks before moving her hand on his. "We could always take a walk around so Kushina-chan can see the whole place." She nods her head fast causing the three older people to laugh, Kushina pouts before hiding her head against Moka's belly.

Once the two vampires get done eating, they start to walk outside of the school to see the views from the school. Naruto stands on a cliff looking down at the water, he doesn't know why but he loves looking at the sea.

"It's so pwetty." She sits down next to her tou to watch the water, she keeps staring at the sea but Naruto just rubs her head again. "Yes, the sea is a petty thing to watch, but it's also a deadly thing to be in."

"I guess you two are enjoying the sea?" He nods his head but feels Moka beginning to sit next to him. "It's too bad I can't swim in water, water is vampire biggest weakness. It also hurts my kind badly if we go into the water without herbs in it.

"Can I still see you in a bikini then?" Moka blushes but nods her head, he begins to laugh causing her to slap him on the head lightly but Kushina just stares at the two of them. "You two look happy." They look at Kushina before looking at each other because it is true that they are happy together.

They spend an hour there talking, watching the ocean but Naruto couldn't help but smile the whole time. For the first time in his life he truly feels like he belongs somewhere, he belongs with the people in front of him but he isn't going let anything happen to them no matter what.

"It's time to get back to the room now, ok Kushina-chan?" She nods her head, Naruto picks her up but his eyes look at Moka. "Let's hope they are ready for her." Moka says in a low soft voice causing him to kiss her.

When they get to the dorm room, he slowly opens the door but sees that they are no lights on. They walk in but only to be surprised by everyone turning lights on and saying surprise to them, Kureani's eyes light up with joy causing both Moka and Naruto to smile to her.

Naruto notices the gifts on the table wrap in paper, he walks over to Mizore but she stares at him with her normal stare. 'How did you get gifts this fast?" Mizore moves her lollipop out of her mouth before looking at him again.

"Headmaster already had known what is going to happen, so he had ordered the bus driver to buy gifts for her. Don't worry they are normal kid gifts." Naruto smiles to her but Moka walks over to him but she just pokes his side.

"You're shy now? Don't be she's going to love your gift. "He kisses her lips loving filled with passion causing her to just move her arms around him. They see Kushina walking over to her with joy still in her little eyes.

"We are going to play games now!" That all she yelled before starting play games with everyone, two hours later she start walking to her gift causing everyone to smile at her. Everyone just enjoys the scene they are seeing of a little girl finally enjoying a birthday for once in her life.

"How about your kaa gives you her gift first?" He smirk causing Moka just stare at him hard but Kushina eyes become big and nods her head to Moka, she just looks one last time at Naruto before pulling him close to her.

Moka opens her mouth and begins to sing to her.

**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, burning love**

Naruto smiles because he didn't realize just how good or hot Moka voice is, he just stares at her before looking to see the how everyone else is taking this. They seem to be surprised that she can sing this good by the look on their faces but he sees Kushina starts to do little dancing along happily at that.

**There are times when I feel so bored  
that it is unbearable  
even when you are around  
If it is some prate  
I want to dance now  
the glass discotheque**

Moka begins to do her own dancing with Naruto, hand and hand they dance together but Tsukune looked at them pissed but Kurumu tries to keep him from doing something stupid right now, she knows Naruto will not allow anything to go wrong today.

**Yes, everybody is fallen angel  
Instead of wing sweat is spattering  
It's OK to adhere to anything  
Lovers in an era where love is not present  
**

Naruto moves his hands down her back and rests them on her rear, she just stares at him but doesn't stop singing at all, his eyes just stare at her crimson eyes when she sings but he can't help but listen to her without even moving his eyes away from her crimson breathtaking eyes.

**Falling head over heel, Desire  
Burning like a blaze, Desire  
Even love is to the extent of  
Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
If you can't immerse in it  
you will be desolated  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Burning Heart**

The three adults watching can't help but stare at the couple and giggle to themselves, they can't help but think the young love in front of them is cute. It makes them remind each one of them of their first loves.

**Take your hand off my arm  
I'm sorry even if you give me a kiss  
I'm not in the mood  
taking off my heels and  
Feel the length of the night solitary**

Kushina moves next to Mizore before pulling on her, Mizore understand and begins to dance with the little girl. Tsurara giggles when she sees her daughter dancing with the little girl but it's sweet of her daughter to do that for Kushina.

**Yes, perhaps it is needless worries  
I understand even these  
It's OK to believe in anything  
even scandal is  
the ecstasy of time**

Moka keeps singing her heart out but her eyes do the same thing Naruto's eyes are doing, staring at each other. She moves her hand on his cheek before moving closer to him. She just needs to be this close to him in order for herself to be happy.

**It strikes and rotates, Desire  
Catch the fragment of the stars, Desire  
Dreams are as such  
If you wake up before you can start  
you can't complete anything  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Burning Love  
**

Kushina yawns and start showing signs of getting tired; she sits down with Mizore but listens to her kaa sing. Mizore hands her a lollipop causing the little kid to giggle and take it, she thanks her before putting it inside her mouth.

**Falling head over heel, Desire  
Burning like a blaze, Desire  
Even love is to the extent of  
Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
If you can't immerse in it  
you will be desolated  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Burning Heart  
**

Naruto just pulls her closer to him, he just runs his hand through her long silver hair, and she smiles to him before closing her eyes.

**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Burning Love **

When she ends the song, she pulls Naruto into a deep passion kiss. Naruto gladly welcomes the kiss before deepen it, he slips his tongue inside her mouth causing a tongue war with her. She refuse to lose to him this time but Naruto just moves his hands to her ass giving it a light playful slap, she lets him win the war but gives him a dirty look.

Kushina walks over to her kaa and tou; she looks at the other gifts before pulling both of them towards the gifts. They are six gifts in front of her but she looks at her tou who just looks at her before putting out a gift for her.

"How you get that?" Naruto hears Moka whisper to him but he just moves his lips to her ear. "I got my ways and you need a dress later today, so you better get a nice one for me to see." Moka understands the hint causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

Kushina opens the gift that Naruto had handed her; it turns out to be a locket with photo of Moka, Kushina and Naruto sitting next to each other causing her to smile at it. "Now I have two great gifts already!" She yelled causing everyone to just laugh but she just stares at them with a pout making them stop.

The other gifts she got were doll, some new clothes to wear. She also got few toys along with candy which is lollops. Once they bring out the cake she went crazy before finally eating her fill, she yawns before falling asleep fast.

"I take it that she loved the party." He sees everyone nod their heads to him before moving her on her bed to sleep. "Goodnight my angel."He kisses her forehead before moving the blanket on her but he sees everyone leaving quiet but Akasha and Moka.

He walks back over to the two of them; his eyes give a look to Moka before looking over to Akasha. "I'm guessing that I'm going to be babysitting by the looks you two shared." Naruto smirks before nodding his head causing Moka to blush a deep crimson color.

"Can I ask?" She moves her hand to his necklace, her eyes look up at him. "Where did you get this?" He just smiles when he thinks of the day Tsunade had gave him after he won the bet with her, he didn't know how the hell he did it but he did.

"Tsunade gave me it, she become like a mother or grandmother to me. She became the Hokage after the old man died but she gave me this which once belonged to her grandfather the first Hokage, said to be worth two mountain and few goldmines." They jaws drop at how much it's worth but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll meet you at your dorm in a little bit ok?" He gives her a quick kiss before she walks out of the house, Akasha just stares hard at time. "There are few things I have to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Hearing this makes him scared but his spine has a cold shiver going down it.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I didn't do anything wrong right?" She gives him a stare before patting an area on the couch before she sits down on the other side, Naruto doesn't want to but he does sit on the couch with her.

"I'll say this once and only once, if my little angel gets pregnant before getting done with school. You will feel pain Naruto-kun, really bad pain do you hear me?" Naruto nods his head fast but he remembers they didn't use a condom last time.

"I understand you, you don't have to worry." She smiles before getting up but Naruto swears he lost few years of his life with this talk, he starts going to the door. Once he gets outside he begins to walk to Moka's room.

When he gets to her door, he knocks on it but once it opens he sees Moka wet and in nothing but a towel causing him to walk in, kisses her lips before closing the door behind him. She just shakes her head before feeling his hands under her towel grabbing her ass.

"I had thought you were going to wait for me?" He just looks at her. "You kaa gave me the whole if I get you pregnant she's going to kill me talk so I kind of left after that." Moka couldn't help but laugh at that but she leads him to the bed before sitting him down.

"What are you going to wear?" She looks at him before taking her towel off to dry herself with, but Naruto just watches her chest move around but he gets up. "I think you may need help." He takes the towel from her before slowly drying her off, starting with her chest than ass causing her just stare at him.

"You damn pervert." She just lets him dry her off, letting his hands do whatever they please to her body but once she is dry. She sits down on a sit in front of a mirror before doing her hair. Naruto takes a bush, slowly bushes her hair causing her to blush but look at him in the mirror.

"I guess I can have you do my hair in the morning from now on." She smiles before letting him do what he wants to her; she can't believe how good he's at doing her hair like this. She just closes her eyes feeling the bash doing its job on her hair.

"I can do your hair plus you in the Morning if you want." Moka's eyes open fast with a blush on her face, she just growls causing him to move his lips to her ear. She can feel his breath against her skin. "You are my vampire, I love you Moka-koi." She moves her hands to her chest before letting herself smile.

Once he gets done with her hair she goes to the clothes she has lied down on the top of her bed, she puts on a black thong and bra but Naruto just smirks to himself. The dress she puts on is a lovely black dress that has a slit on each side allowing her legs freedom. It also has low v causing some of her chest to show out. It is also a sleeveless one making him grins because it makes it easier to take it off her. She then puts high heels on which are also black.

She looks over to him before pushing him on the bed so he's sitting down, she sits on his lap but her arms over his shoulders next to his neck on each side. "Where are you taking me?" Naruto kisses her neck before his lips touch her chest earning a moan from her.

"You'll just have to go fallow me to see, don't you?" He moves her to her feet and gets up, both of them walk to the door but once outside the dorm room she closes the door. Begins to fallow after him but also wonders where he's going.

They come to a carriage being pulled by what looks to be a black fur horse with flames on it, better known as a nightmare. "How did you get a nightmare to do this?" She looked surprised with mixed of shocked but he just walks up to the nightmare before pets it.

"I took care of Midnight since she was a baby, isn't that right girl?" Midnight rubs her head against him causing him to just pet her more. He takes Moka hand and helps her inside the carriage before it starts to move.

"Where are we going?" Naruto just moves his hand on her lap before rubbing her leg."You'll just have to wait and see my dear Moka-koi." He earns himself a dirty look before a kiss on his lips.

They finally get to what looks to be a place to eat; Moka couldn't believe how beautiful the place is. It had many beautiful things in front of it but also Naruto takes her hand to get down. When she gets down he calls Midnight to leave right now. They walk inside but inside just giant size with glass figures around them.

Many of them are animals like tigers or lions, Naruto tell the man his name making the man take them to their table. He gives them menus before leaving them to look over what they want to eat. Moka just stares at Naruto but he just looks at her.

"You don't have to act this shocked or surprised Moka-koi." She just gives him a glare now before moving the menu in front of her face. She did that for two reasons one is to find something to eat but other is to hide her blushing face from him.

Naruto picks his up, looking to see what he wants to eat but he finds it. When the waiter comes back he looks at him. "What can I get you two to eat?" They open menus again before he looks back at the waiter.

"I'll have chicken with fried rice." He gives him the menu; he turns to face Moka now who is still looking. "I'll have the same thing he's having." The waiter nods his head before taking the menu from her. "Also we like a bottle of red wine." Naruto nods again before walking away.

She looks at him before he just looks back with his hand on hers. "How did you get into this place? How come he let someone your age buy that?" Naruto just lets a smirk come to his face before moving her hand to his lips giving it a kiss.

"I know the owner back in my shinobi days; I saved his life so he lets me come here to eat. I still have to pay but I'm allowed to order whatever I want." Moka takes her hand back but a smile is still on her face.

"I hope you are enjoying this date Moka-koi." She just moves her leg against her causing him to look at her; he can now feel her feet without her heels on causing him to smirk before he just reaches down to grab them.

After awhile of fooling around with each other, they see their food coming to them. Both of them begin to eat and share it with each other by feeding one another. They had some of the wine but took half of it with them when they paid and left.

Naruto sees Midnight already waiting for them; he helps her inside again before joining her. When the two of them get to her dorm room that's when Naruto sees her going to the bed and sitting down.

Naruto walks over to her; she looks up at him from the bed she's sitting on. Naruto slowly moves his hands to her shoulders then slowly slips the dress off her shoulders. He kisses her lips, lightly moving her on her back against the bed. "You are all my Moka-koi, so let's make you moan for me again."

"You, truly know how to get to me." That's all she had to say when she feels her black silk dress removed from her body, now she's showing him her black bra and thong to him. That's when his tongue goes to her neck slowly making shivers down her back.

She bites into his neck slowly drinking his blood that taste so rich and delicious to her mouth, she can't get enough of his blood. She didn't even bother to notice her bra being removed and tossed on the ground alongside the bed.

When she finally stops and goes back to Naruto, she can feel his tongue running across her chest. He stops time to time around her nipples but never takes them into his mouth making the vampire growl at him.

"What's the matter Moka-koi?" She looks down at him with her fangs showing, she grabs his head and forces it down on her breasts. Naruto begins to suck on her nipples causing her to move her head back with a loud moan leaving her lips.

He stops causing her to move him against her harder, he then goes by to doing what he started to do on her nipple, he moves to the other one causing her just move her hands through his hair and grab it lightly.

"More give me more." He runs his hand down to her thong to find it wet, dripping wet causing him to let out a kitsune smirk. "Moka-koi you are so wet, you truly are horny aren't you?" He moves his lips to her ear before ripping her thong off her, throwing what left of it onto the floor. "Tell me what you want my love."

"I want you to give me more, more pleasure." He moves his head to her dripping wet pussy before giving it a lick, but he looks up to see how it makes her react. He sees her moving her head back against bed harder before he starts to assault her pussy with his tongue.

She feels wave after wave of pleasure going through her body, she moves her legs around his neck causing him to be pushed against her womanhood harder. He just licks harder taking in the taste of her sweet juice.

"You taste so good; I just can't get enough of your dripping sweet juices." He sucks harder but moves a finger inside her lips, earning himself even louder moans of pleasure from his mate. He looks up to see her rubbing her breasts together, playing with the nipples between her fingers.

He begins sucking harder but his eyes don't stop staring at her playing with herself like that, once he feels her walls tighten up. He picks the pace up casing her to cum, he licks her cum up before moving to her lips.

"You really most have needed that, playing with yourself like that." He kisses her neck, lips, and ear causing her moan before wrapping her arms around him. She looks at him before beginning to nip at his neck.

"You make me like this, so do something to fix it." She gives a glare before he begins to move her on her knees and hands, he takes his clothes but before he can move inside of her. She turns around with her hands now on his member, stroking it at a slow pace.

She looks up at him with a devil looking smirk before taking the tip to her lips, slowly licking it causing him to look down at her eyes. She starts teasing him more by just going little bit faster with her hands but still slow enough to make him want just push her mouth down on his member.

She slowly takes it deeper inside her mouth but her eyes never stop looking up at her, she knows that he likes it from last time. She begins to play with his balls but goes deeper causing him to let out a moan before moving his hands to the back of her head.

He moves her head deeper down on his member causing her to just go faster for him, she keeps staring up at him causing him be more turned on by her. He moves his hands to her breasts giving her a hint that she notices right away.

She moves her breasts around his dick before she begins to rub against it, he lets a moan come out before just watching her tit fuck and suck his dick like that, he slowly feels it coming to an end when she speeds up, and he blows his seed on her face and breasts. She slowly sucks it up and licks her beasts to get his cum on them.

"It's almost tastes as good as your blood Naruto-koi." He just smirks before he can feel her mouth going back on his member, after few minutes he moves her back on her knees and hands with her ass to him.

He then gives the nice ass in front of him a nice hard slap earning a moan from her, he lines up to her pussy before thrusting inside of her. She looks back at him but he just leads down kissing her neck.

"How does it feel Moka-koi?" She just glares at him before moving her hips against him; he grabs each side of her hips before going inside of her fast. He begins to pound against her causing her to move her back up with a moan leaving her mouth.

"I feel great; it's all thanks to you Naru-koi." He keeps on pound her without even easing up on her hard he's doing it. That's when he starts feeling her tighten he cums inside of her. That's when both of them cum together before looking at each other.

They both grin to each before going at it few more rounds, when they finally stop Naruto slips a ring onto her finger that he had in his pants. The ring had a sign of a kitsune but she stares at him. "Don't worry when I ask you to marry me, the ring will be better" She just smirks before saying it better to him.

"It's looks like we will have to take a shower before going back to my room." Moka nods her head before slipping off the bed, heads for the bathroom but Naruto fallows after her. They walk out into bedroom when the two of them finally get done cleaning themselves after few rounds of fun.

When the two of them get to his dorm room he can see Akasha running to them with Kushina in her hands. "He's here and after both Moka-chan and Kushina-chan for some reason." Naruto just looks at them before moving in front of both women before looking over his shoulder.

"I called the others but it going take little bit before they get here." Naruto nods his head but he sees a man with silver hair and red eyes come out towards them. He sees the asshole alongside his master but he makes a fist.

The man that killed so many innocents is right here in front of him, he can feel his blood boil but he notices three figures in black cloaks beside them. They start to say a chant before throwing what looks to be a green colored orb at him.

The orb shatters in front of his feet causing massive pain to rocket through his body, he goes to his knees but Moka runs over to him. Once she puts her hand on him she starts to feel pain going through her body as well.

Outer Moka is now standing beside inner both are looking at each other shocked, they snap out when they hear Naruto yell. Naruto grabs his chest in pain but three white orbs come out of his chest and start flying around.

"Now get both of m daughters and that girl Kushina." Naruto stands up shocking them but he stares at the orbs than at them. "Why do you want Kushina?" He feels someone behind him before he turns to see who it is.

That's when he sees a figure all in black with a cloak coming his face and body. "Do you know why she had no name before you found her? Also why do you have three souls inside of your body with your own?" He looks back to see three orbs which he realizes are souls but can't figure out why.

The orbs come closer to him but he then sees all white no longer a ground or school, he sees the orbs starting to change into figures.

* * *

I bet you're thinking he's truly evil and asking yourself many things now.

Why does he have so many souls inside of him?

What will happen next?

Will his family be taken from him?

Why is there two Moka out at the same time?

Why are they after Kushina? I though she wasn't something big in the story? You were wrong if you though that.

Kushina always had a reason to be in this story.

Now biggest one to ask, will help come in time to save them?

Next chapter shattered happiness and hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to Blkdragon112 for beta reading this again.

DOD: Here's another chapter I know it's over duo and for that I'm sorry.

Naruto: Now do I get to have fun with Moka in this chapter?

DOD: Sorry no don't worry maybe next one but not in this one.

Moka: Greedy kitsune aren't you?

Naruto: Yes I am when I got a beautiful mate like you.

Moka: *takes Naruto and leaves*

Anyway I don't own Naruto or v+p but I wish I did.

The first orb turns into a solid form but he knows who it is, he's none other than Kyuubi himself. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto just shakes his head when he asked him but Kyuubi just stares back at him with a sad in his eyes.

"The item they used was known as one of the seven soul destroyers, their only reason is to destroy the soul of the one it's being used on." Kyuubi takes one hard look at his jailer or more like the person he has came to call a son.

"The others two souls are your mother and father." They both turned solid causing him to be shocked, he can now finally see what they truly look like. "I decided to be the one that's going be destroyed by the orb." Naruto face becomes shocked but shows sadness, Kyuubi looks away before walking away from the three of them.

"You can't do that!" Naruto stays there frozen but Kyuubi looks back at Naruto one last time.

"I'm also going to do one last thing before I go into the next life and who knows maybe I'll be reborn as a normal kitsune. You'll now have your family back." That's when Kyuubi turns back into a soul but breaks into pieces slowly fading away.

Naruto falls to his knees with tears coming down his face but he sees his mother and father still there next to him even when he goes back to the normal world. He sees the ones behind all of this are now walking closer to his daughter and mate.

"You assholes killed Kyuubi!" His eyes showed so much hate and anger towards them, right now he only wants to rip them apart, and no one better get in his way this time. He bites his thumb and summons Tenshi in front of him.

When she sees him she is shocked, in all the years she has known him she's never seen him this pissed off. The next few words told her all she had to know. "They destroyed Kyuubi's soul."

She draws her blade and looks at the ones in front of her as her eyes showed tears and rage in them.

"No way am I allowing them to live or take my daughter and Moka-hime away!" Naruto goes into his true form and goes right to the asshole that took the lives of the villagers.

He grabs him and throws the vampire away from the others, he then just stares at him. "What is your name asshole? I want to know so I can at least send you to hell knowing it." The only thing he got in return was a smirk.

"My name is Yuu, now you'll know the person that's going kill you and have his way with your girlfriend." Naruto starts showing his fangs at him, his eyes are now seeing red.

"No one will touch my mate but me! Do you understand that?" Naruto rushes at him with his blades in each hand. Just as he is about to hit Yuu a pair of black shadow blades clash with his making him push back with all he has.

"You're not the only one with swords now; did you think I would fight you with my fists?" Yuu eyes just look at him but his smirk never leaves his lips. The same smirk he had when he destroyed the village.

Naruto makes three shadow clones than rushes again at Yuu to force his eyes on him and not his clones. When his clones finally get ready to attack he jumps up in the air as three clones have a rasen-shuriken.

The attacks hits against his swords sending him back into the nearby trees but once Naruto goes to see if he's still alive the only thing he can feel is his arm being cut. "Did you think that would kill me?" Yuu spits out blood onto the ground with a pissed off look and nice wound on his chest.

**Now back with everyone else.**

"Now Kaa-chan can you please go and look after Kushina-chan." The red haired woman smiles at the child and Moka. Moka starts walking over to one of the four clocked figures with a pissed off look that would send chills down anyone's back.

Minato and Kushina walk to the other two but the last cloaked figure is standing beside Moka's father with a smirk on his face. "Let's see if you weaklings can beat my minions." With that said each of the figures attacks them as Tenshi rushes at the 4thmember.

"You want to fight me little kitsune? Fine I'll let you die a slow and painful death." A scythe comes to his hands and parries Tenshi's blow easily at that.

**To Moka vs. figure one.**

The figure takes off his cloak to show that his skin was a blood red color with few horns on his head. His eyes were jade black and had a soulless look to them that started to creep out Moka. He had what look to be spikes on his hands and in a hand to hand fighting stand.

"I will not kill you, master wants you alive." Moka just bares her fangs and tries to kick him only to have it blocked by his forearm. She can see that even though it was blocked it caused a lot of pain to him.

He punches her getting a small part of her right arm making it bleed but she just slowly become more pissed. "Only one that can touch me is Naruto-kun, now know your damn place!" She tries to kick him again but this time he moves back a few feet after blocking her kick.

**To Kushina vs. figure two.**

"I haven't had a fight in a long time now thanks to being sealed inside my son. Now it's time to kick your ass for trying to hurt my family." The figure takes off its cloak to show the same kind of look but no spikes on his hands. In his hand is a sword that would look like a normal long sword if it wasn't on fire.

Kushina bites her thumb and moves it over her hand summoning a long red colored katana. "Let me show you why I was called the red death." She slowly moves closer to him watching his moves and stance.

The two of them crashed their blades together with the sound of metal hitting metal being heard but they just keep focusing on each other. Not even batting an eye each time they hit their blades together.

Kushina avoids the flames at best she can but some of them do burn her from time to time. For a split second she looks over to her husband then back to her enemy.

**Now to the fight with Minato against figure 3**

"Hasn't my son been through enough without you assholes trying to do this to him?" Minato stares at the figure as it takes off the cloak to show the same kind of being like the last two. This one seems to also be a hand to hand fighter with spikes on his hands like the one Moka is against.

His eyes are soulless just like last two as well but the thing that Minato does it look at all three of them than back at the one in front of him. "You really are just his minions aren't you?"

**Now back with Naruto and Yuu.**

"You truly think you can beat someone like me? You are one fool! Haven't you learned anything from that day?" Naruto just stares at him with the images of that day flowing through his mind over and over.

"I learned that you are one sick fucker who needs to be put down once and for all!" Naruto just starts to create a ring of flames around them cutting him off from running away. "Only one of us is living this ring of fire alive, but it's not going to be you."

Naruto begins to use his tails to attack him now forcing him to dodge the incoming attack and not fight back, Naruto picks up the pace of his tails as his blades attack without warning. He cuts Yuu across the chest but the tips of his blades burn his skin badly making him smirk.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to know you are going to die today for what you have done?"Naruto voice only sounds cold to the hearing but his eyes only show a promise of hell for him.

"I not done yet and you know it." Yuu disappears only to reappears behind Naruto who doesn't have time to block as his leg in cut badly. Once the attack was over Naruto grabs him but not only throws him but slams him into the ground under them.

He goes for the killing blow but is parry by his blades but he can see that he's bleeding badly from the head after slammed into the ground that hard. "I told you, you can't kill me or stop me from making that bitch give birth to my kids."

"You will never touch her! You will never go near her. She is my mate and if anyone having kids with her that is going be me!" The flames around them start to close in closer causing him to look for hope of getting out.

The flames grow in height causing him to curse at himself because there is no way he could get out now, only way was to kill the one causing the flames to grow. Yuu rushes at Naruto but Naruto just grabs his hand breaking it, the sounds of bones being destroyed followed by a loud yell of pain.

"You are the one that is weak. You are the one that will pay for your crimes. Have fun in hell where you belong." Naruto slowly burns him alive without even showing any hint of mercy for him.

Once the body turns to ash he runs back to the others but the scene before him just makes him want to kill everything but mainly the two assholes in front of him.

**Back to Moka and her fight.**

Moka looks over at her kaa-san holding the little girl she has come to think of as her own daughter but frowns when she sees her outer side so scared. She looks back at the bastard she has been fighting against with her fangs showing.

Her body has places that have been cut and healed thanks to her vampire healing but still pisses her off that he's not like anyone she has ever fought against before. He had no fear or feeling of pain by how he just uses his body to block every attack she does.

"I can't let you live, you would take our angel away from us." She just grabs him by the arm and kicks that land directly on his rib cage sending him into a tree but he slowly gets up. She sees that she can win this if she can keep up the kicks but she didn't know how much longer she can keep this up either.

She can feel her legs shaking from fatigue but she just keeps running towards him, only to be grabbed by him and slammed down on the ground. "I'll give you that, you are strong, no wonder that vampire wants to make you his sex toy."

Images of Naruto come to her mind making her try her best to get out of this bastard's hold on her. "No one has the right to do that to me, the only person I will sleep with is my mate!" She kicks him in the balls then once he's back up he kicks him again in the head.

"Only Naruto-kun will ever get me in bed and now it's time for you to know your place!" She gives a round kick to the back of his head slammed him into the ground hard, she doesn't know if he's just knocked out or dead but doesn't care either way.

She tries to catch her breath before walking back over to her kaa-san but her mind wanders over to the side of her mind that's worrying about her mate. "_Naruto-kun you better not die or I'll bring you back to kill you myself."_

**Now with Kushina battle.**

She can see her hand now has more burns on them with a few burned cuts on her body but she can see that the man in front of her isn't doing any better. She had hit him a lot more but she's only a human up against a monster or demon.

"I'm finally alive again and there no way I'm leaving my son all alone without a mother again, you better be ready to die." Kushina starts doing hand signs and once she was done she disappeared from his sight.

A second later he can feel his arm being cut off as he looks to see her with her blade covered in what looks to be water. "You will not get in my way!" He uses his hand with his long sword and tries to cut her only to hit her arm barely making him growl in anger.

"Getting mad that you're losing to a human?" She mocks him causing his anger to show even more as he rushes at her only to hit a tree. She then stabs him right through the chest before dropping to the ground from a lack of strength.

"_That attack before used up too much. I haven't felt this drained in a long time maybe after giving birth of Naruto."_She looks over to see if her husband is ok but see that his is still fighting his battle.

**It's time to see Minato fight now.**

"It seems I'm the only one that's still fighting, can't have that can I?" Minato takes out one of his kunai for the Hiraishin and throws it right next to him. He laughs as he looks at the kunai believing that Minato had missed him.

"You really suc-" he never got a chance to say anything because a rasengan hit him right in the chest sending him back into a rock while throwing up blood. "You think that will kill me!" He rushes at Minato hitting him right in the chest resulting in him throwing up blood as he jumps back.

He looks to see if any of his attacks had hurt him, when he can sees that it did but it wasn't enough to finish him off. He slowly gets back to his feet trying to think of what his next move will be and fast.

"_Maybe if I can go faster than him I can win this, after all I was known as the yellow flash."_Minato throws ten of the kunai around him then doing his Hiraishin around at a speed that this fool couldn't keep up with.

Minato starts to look for a weak spot as he keeps his speed moving up but all he can see is the one played that he hit and he knows any normal person would think he'll be aiming for the same place again.

He finally comes up with a plan as he makes a rasengan and hits him on the back of the neck then makes a second one that hits him in the chest. He finally makes a third one and hits him right in the head as he falls down from lack of chakra.

"_My body still isn't used to being alive again."_He can see that the monster is dead as blood just keeps pouring out of him. He slowly walks over to his wife and takes a charka pill to help with the lost charka.

**Now it's time to go to Tenshi and the last figure in the middle of their fight.**

"You put up one hell of a fight but you are still no more than a normal kitsune demon." He removes his cloak to show that he has a pair of black pants on with signs that she has never seen before. They almost look like runes, the same runes that cover his bare chest, but these marks look to be burned into his skin.

"You will never know true power but you can't keep that little girl safe. She is the key to his resurrecting." Tenshi didn't like the sound of that as she looks over to the girl that has become Naruto's daughter.

"She was a human before he found her, how can she be that key piece to you." He starts to smirk sending a cold chill down her back. She slowly brings her blades back up to get ready to attack.

"She was created by us to do just that. You're going die now it's a shame someone as beautiful as you has to die." The runes on his hands grow summoning a two handed sword, on the hilt of the blade is a large skull in a crest on the forehead.

"You can't be." She didn't get a close to done talking as the blade cuts her from behind making her fall on the ground bleeding. He moves his lips down to her and whispers to her. "If you do live then know that you are right about me."

He slowly walks over to the little Kushina. "It's time you know what your real name is brat because from now on you're going to be listening to me." Moka, Kushina and Minato get in front of him making him just show his fangs to them.

"Weaklings, but you have to be kept alive." In seconds the three tired people in front of him fall on the ground bleeding from cuts but he just keeps walking over to Akasha. "You're real name is Soma and you were created to be nothing more than a tool."

Soma starts to shake as she's becomes scared of him and what he had done to the nice people in her life but also her kaa is now hurt because of him. "You hurt kaa-chan now leave!" She yelled with her scared voice making him just growl in anger.

"How do you know how to be scared? You should have no feelings or emotions! Don't tell me you learned that from that fool of a Kyuubi." His eyes grow with anger but he can hear someone running over to this area and turns to find Naruto staring at what has happened.

"Get away from my daughter!" Naruto just walks over to him but the man goes back to the dark lord ordering him to kill Naruto and make it fast. Issa walks up to him with a wave of his hand he tries to throw Naruto away only to see that it has barely any effect on him.

"I see, you aren't a weakling after all but no matter you have to die." He looks at the man that caused Moka's life to be hell and clenches his hands. He just can't help but become pissed at a father like him.

"You're nothing do you know that? Someone treated his own daughter like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto sends a wave of hellfire to him only to have it blow away with his hand.

"How I treated her has nothing to do with you, but if you must know the idea to do that was my new wife's idea. She has needs for Moka and I believe my first wife knows what I mean by that." She just looks at him like he's gone mad. Out of everyone in the world he is going to try and released that monster because his new bitch of a wife wants to.

"You are a fool then! You forget you once fought against that monster and to think you would do that!"Issa shakes it off and heads over to Naruto appearing in front of him with his fist in his gut sending him flying only to land on his feet.

Naruto does the same thing but his fist gets stopped by Issa's hand. Naruto then creates hellfire burning his hand badly forcing it to let go. "That was one dumb move on your part for trying to grab me."

He sees Moka on the ground bleeding and looks back over to them "I swear you both will pay for what you have done to Moka-hime, I'll make sure you both burn in hell for that!" He starts to make shadow clones, with that done he begins to make rasengans.

He orders the clones to attack with their rasengans but only two out of the whole group hit Issa both to the chest sending the vampire flying on his back. He gets up a minute later making Naruto swear at it.

"I have to say if it wasn't for the fact that I have to kill you, you would have made a great soldier for me." He dusts himself off before staring back at Naruto. "You do have to die so why don't you just give up?"

"Because it's my shinobi way, I will never give up till I'm dead." He stares at him with a smirk on his face holding a rasengan in each of his hands. These ones have a red color to them and he runs right for the so called dark lord.

"You are a fool." Issa tries to stop the attack but he feels his hand being grabbed from behind, when he looks behind him he sees a clone of Naruto holding him. The dark lord looks back to see Naruto impacting him with his two demonic rasengan making him feel pain like he never has before and sending him into a tree.

"Take that you damn bastard and don't even bother getting back up." He can see the vampire trying to get free as he breaks the tree in half. He slowly gets up but his chest is bleeding badly and his eyes just stare at Naruto.

"You are going to pay for that." He gets stopped by the man who has yet to say his name. "That's enough Issa you can't handle him so I will."

"What is your name you jackass?" Said jackass just stares at him with his blade now back in his hands but Tenshi stares wishing she could warn him just who that jackass really is.

"You can call me Oni but if you really want my name? You better come and force it out of me you foolish lord of hell." Naruto summons his blades again but once his blade hit against Oni's great sword Naruto's blades shatter into pieces.

He looks down to see his chest bleeding and looks back up to Oni as he's on his knees but Oni just stares at him shocked. "You survived that blow not only lived but blocked it. Who are you really?"

"A human born into this world and turned into the Kyuubi, a person who went from one painful hell to the next without batting an eye. I am a person that keeps fighting stronger people without giving up or running away. That is who I am and that is why I won't lose to you."

Oni was somewhat taken back by his words but it didn't stop him from raising his blade to give the final blow but as he brings the sword down Naruto stops it with a rasengan and his eyes are what gets him the most.

The painful eyes that remind him of who he used to be and because of that second of remembering he let down his guard and Naruto hit him with his rasengan only forcing him back four feet and still on his feet staring down at Naruto.

"See even your attacks can barely hurt me? Why do you keep trying to fight someone you can't win?" He walks over to Naruto with eyes that just stare into his very soul making Naruto uneasy at best. "Just hand over Soma she was created by us to be a tool nothing more."

He looks over at his daughter than back at the man calling her nothing but a tool.

He slowly stands back up with a look that said go to hell. 'She isn't a tool, she is my daughter and no way in hell you're touching her."

Soma smiles but is worried that her father will die because of her making her stare at Akasha who starts to rub the child's head softly as she watches what's going on in front of them.

"You will die!" Oni rushes at Naruto even if what he says is true he wasn't just going to give up and die. With that said once Oni hits Naruto he turns into a piece of wood. Making Oni confused but he isn't once he feels his bad being cut by a kunai.

He grabs and slammed Naruto into ground before he could even think of something to avoid it. Once he feels the ground hitting against his body he just feels blood coming out of his mouth and sees it land next to him.

Naruto sees the blade coming down on him and quickly replaces himself with another piece of wood making him look around this time. Naruto tries using this time to heal as best he can but also think of a way to beat him.

"_I can do that but it's a long shot and will put me in danger if I fail but right now it's the only thing I got."_He starts to make a rasen-shuriken but this one had demonic power behind it taking out more than a normal one would.

He jumps right behind Issa and Oni but they jump out of the way to dodge some of it. Issa gets hit for the most part but Oni just gets hit barely enough for him to feel pain and start to bleed.

Issa wasn't so lucky as he is now on the ground still alive but bleeding from many areas of his body as he looks up to see Oni grabbing Naruto and stabbing him right in the gut before letting him fall to the ground.

"I will hand it to you, you're the first person to truly wound me this badly. For someone so young you would have become a true threat if you were older." He starts walking to Soma but Naruto just stares helpless not knowing what to do now.

He sees everyone else from the group coming and even Jin. He wants to tell them no yell out that he's not someone you can fight against. He just slowly closes his eyes till he remembers one of the lessons Kyuubi had told him.

_Flashback_

"_**Do you know why you have to keep trying even when these humans take everything from you?"**__Naruto shakes his head no to him._

"_What is the point when they do take everything from me? They will not let me fallow my dream at this rate." A six year old said back to the demon making him just try to understand why these humans can be so evil to a little boy._

"_**That's because they can take away your happiness." He sees at Naruto.**_

"_**They can take away your hope and dreams after they take your happiness away." He stares at him harder now.**_

"_**But there is one thing they can't take away from you." Naruto eyes light up when he hears that. "They can't take away your will to live; will to keep the ones you love safe. Your will is something no one can ever take away and don't you ever forget this.**_

"_Thank you Kyuubi-tou-san." Naruto smiles as he jumps around causing the demon to laugh inside his mind._

_End flashback._

When he opens his eyes he sees Jin alive but on the ground bleeding now. "You are wrong Oni; you can take our happiness away break our family apart. You take our hope away and make us give up all hoping. You can take our dreams and shatter them to pieces with your hands." Everyone stares at him thinking that he has given up.

"But you can't take away our will to live! That is how I'm going to kill you!" His body stops bleeding as a light colored starts to form around him. It almost looked like chakra but it wasn't chakra as his blues eyes become a growing light blue. "_Thank you again Kyuubi-tou."_

"It can't be." Akasha is shocked someone his age is coming up with that kind of power. "He's using his very life-force to fight now." Naruto now disappears and appears right in front of Oni using a life forced charged rasengan hitting him right in the chest sending him off his feet away from everyone.

'Daddy stop this, this is my entire fault so please stop hurting yourself." He walks over to his daughter before kissing her forehead. She stares at him trying to understand why he's still being kind to her even when she's scared like this.

"I can't give up because you are my daughter even if your name is Soma. You're still my daughter and you are learning what it is to be alive now so no way I can let him take you away. You aren't a tool you are a person and my daughter don't forget that silly." He walks always and towards the now standing pissed off Oni.

"I don't know who the hell you really are and I don't give a damn, you hurt my friends and my family for that I can't forgive you. Your right I maybe young but I'm not weak because of my age!" Naruto summons two more of his blades and rushes at Oni but this time Oni is the one having hard time keeping up with his speed.

"You're having a hard time now? I thought I wasn't a threat and weak!" Oni now is regretting he didn't use his true form but he's too weak to use it now. He knows he has to use it even to get away from this bastard.

"Maybe next time I'll show you what real power is dear kitsune boy." He starts growing two horns on his head and two wings from his back, his skin become like armor as he starts to fly up.

"Get back here!" Once he was out of sight Naruto falls to the ground and passes out as the world around him finally acts. "Moka dear I know you would want to be split forever but right now you need to become one again but I promise you, you both will have your freedom soon."

Outer Moka didn't like this but this is her kaa-san that's asking her to do it and she knows she has to have a reason behind this. She walks over to the inner and does what her mother says and how as they grab each other hand and become one again.

"_At least now his powers and mind are once again sealed. We can't have Alucard coming back right now of all things."_She walks over to Naruto and picks up him as Soma stares up to her she smiles to her.

Hopeful you guys/girls enjoy this chapter and hopeful this fight was better than the last one I did.

Tell me what you thought of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again Blkdragon112

DOD: Here is the next chapter.

Naruto: Finally!

DOD: You really can't keep your hands off Moka can you?

Naruto: No, now let's get on with this.

DOD: I don't own Naruto or v+p.

Naruto slows opens his eyes five days later when he does the light starts to hurt his finally waking eyes. When he can see he looks around the room and sees that his kaa-san is sitting by his bed sleeping.

When he starts to move she wakes up and smiles at him but walks out of the room making him realize that she's going to tell everyone that he's up and alive. A little while later he sees Soma walking into the room with a smile. She runs and tries to climb up the bed when he sits up and picks her up.

She puts her head against his and looks up at his eyes. "I was scared before and now I'm not scared." He smiles to the innocent child before rubbing her head lightly but he looks to see inner Moka walking in next.

She walks over to him with a smile on her face, her hands move to reach his hand holding in. she sits down on the bed beside him and their daughter. "You don't need to be scared anymore Soma-chan, ok?" She nods her head to her tou-san before smiling bigger but both of them hear his gut start to talk.

Naruto notices that she no longer has the necklace anymore making her stare at her. "You're no longer sealed?" She shakes her head before giving him a kiss on the lips and drinking his blood.

"My kaa-san figured it's best to finally face Alucard than force me to be sealed away in order to keep him from waking up." He runs his hands through her long silver hair and watches her go back to drinking his blood.

Once she's done she smirks at him with some of his blood still on her lips. She licks her lips clean the best way she can hoping it will make him stare harder at her which she's happy that it did by the look in his eyes. "If you keep doing that we may need to ask someone to babysit Soma-chan."

"Maybe that's a good idea, we do have our summer break now, three months off and where do you want to go?" He starts rubbing Moka's back and goes lower to her ass making her give him a devilish smirk.

"Back to the shinobi lands that way you will be safe from them and I can train for three months." She stares at him before moving her lips to his ear but his eyes go to her crimson slit eyes that he just can't stop staring at.

"Are you sure you're truly ready to go back to the lands that caused you so much pain?" He nods his head to her before taking her hand and kissing it but she moves her finger to his lips than looks down at Soma with a smile.

"Let's get some food." She gets up first and takes Soma into her loving arms while she watches her mate get up from the bed and takes her hand softly with his. They start to walk out only to see everyone waiting for him.

"How are you doing?" Minato is the first to ask him that but he just smiles and looks at Moka who smiles back at them showing that he is good. "We are planning on going back to the shinobi lands for the three month break but not Konoha."

"You should go back to Konoha after all that's where your kaa-san and I are going, I'm going to retake my job and you will no longer be exiled." Naruto smiles and nods his head to his father but closes his eyes then faces Jin.

"I need your help Jin to make allies in hell, I need support against these people but I don't know who they are." Tenshi walks up to him with a face that shows him he's making the right choice in getting allies.

"He had the crest that belongs to the royalty of devils. Devils who once ruled hell till the first Kyuubi overthrew them. They may be trying to bring back to life one of the old devil lords but you will need to find allies that is for sure." His face becomes hard to think that that man was a devil of all things.

"I can help you and Tenshi do you mind helping me? You can gather the kitsune and a few allies that the kitsune trust the most. Have them meet Naruto-sama at this village and I'll do the same with the other races." Tenshi nods her head and disappears in smoke leaving Naruto to stare at his two family members.

"Let's talk son and you can bring your girlfriend or is it fiancée?" She points to the ring on her finger causing both of them to blush badly. She starts to wave them to follow after her and her husband to talk.

When they finally stop they are at outside the school and sitting down at one of the tables but Moka just looks at Naruto. "First let's talk about you having a fiancée and a kid at your age." Naruto just swallows hard before looking back at them because he doesn't know how to say anything about that to them.

"It all happened fast, I found Soma here dying so I saved her by turning her into a kitsune. I had met Moka the next day and things just started. I had seen her and had known that I wanted to be with her." Moka smiles but she sees his kaa smiling at well but Minato just shakes his head only to be slapped upside the said head.

"Now I have a grandkid!" She does a yell out loud before grabbing Soma and holding her making her just stare at up at her like she's crazy. She looks back to her father with eyes that say help me please causing him to laugh.

"How was your life inside Konoha and we are sorry we couldn't be there when you needed us." He stares at his dad but shakes his head because he knows it's not their fault for not being there.

"They attacked me, hated me but there were a few people who didn't hate me. I had Kyuubi to watch over me and help me but your sealing went wrong. Kyuubi's mind was sealed inside me and I became the Kyuubi." Kushina stares at Minato who just shrugs his shoulders and rubs the back of his head.

"They will pay for hurting you Naruto-kun because no one has the right to do that." Kushina said with her eyes showing pain but she realizes something. "Who is the Hokage-sama now?"

"The 5th Hokage is Tsunade and the old man died thanks to his asshole ex student that showed up and attacked the village with village of Sound and Sand but Sand is now our ally. Well it was before I got kicked out so I don't know if it still is." He thinks of Gaara now and hopes he didn't do anything foolish.

"Tsunade-chan is Hokage how in the hell did that happen?" Kushina breaks out in a laugh causing Naruto to laugh with her.

"Ero-sensei took me to find her and I made a bet that I could learn the rasengan in one week and I did. So she had to become the new Hokage then." Minato stares at his son shocked to find out that he learned it that fast.

"It took me three years to create that attack you learned it in one month?" He smirks and nods his head but Kushina pats her husband's back saying it's ok that he out learned you. Moka moves her hand under the table and grabs his hand.

"Just how far have you two gone so far?" Both of them blush but when Moka sees Akasha walking over she was now putting her head into his neck trying to hide her face. Akasha smirks and sits down with everyone but her smirk never leaves her face.

"They have gone far even if it's not something I like." Kushina stares at the other mother before moving her glare to her son.

"You did that without marrying her first! What kind of man did you grow into?" Kushina's face looks pissed off but a second later she screams out another thing.

"Now marry her and give me more cute grandkids!" That's when everyone just looks at her like she has two heads or something.

"I'm here to tell you that your whole group is going with you and don't ask me why." Naruto just stares at her but closes his eyes. He doesn't know why they would want to come with him to his village like this.

"That makes no sense as to why they would? Why not go to their homes or families?" Akasha smiles to him because he can be a big fool at times which she can see that Moka thinks the same by her own smirk.

"They think of you and Moka as their friends, that's why they are coming with you, you can be a big fool at times." Moka nods to her mother agreeing, making Naruto just move his hand to her butt.

She jumps little bit in her seat but looks away with a blush making the three adults try to figure out what happened. "Did you grab my daughter's ass again Naruto-kun?" He just smirks but his mother hits him on the head.

"Tell me everything that has happened in your life." He looks over to Moka who nods her head showing its ok to tell them. She moves his free hand with her right hand giving him the support he needs and wants.

He tells them all that has happened making them pissed off at the village and they are happy he had met few people that treated him. "You two need get things packed and ready now off you two go." They do what their family tells them and leaves with Soma in their care so she can get to know her family better.

When they get inside Moka's room he kisses her neck slowly moving her to the bed but she looks up at him. "Time to get ready and we can do that once we get to your village." He just frowns but she moves her finger to his lips.

"Don't worry you going to like seeing me change into something better." He smirks while watching her stand up and head over to the dresser. She slowly takes off her shirt and bra before looking back at Naruto.

Naruto moves over to her and uses his finger to move around her right nipple whiling looking up at her. He moves his lips to her lovely rose tip right nub. She lets a small moan leave her lips as he keeps sucking on them.

"I do need a shower why don't you join me?" He whispers in her ear causing a shiver to go down her back. "You are lucky I have herbs in my shower to let me be in water." He smirks and runs his hand to her skirt.

"I don't think you will need this then?" She shakes her head no making him take off her skirt and panties but she can feel his finger hitting against her pussy. He slowly goes back to her neck and kisses it. She begins to lead him to the shower while he takes his own clothes off once they get inside she takes off her socks.

Once the two of them get out of the shower and move to the bed they see the outer Moka looking at them making Naruto smirk. She just blushes fully when she looks at what is going on in front of her but can't help but stare more.

Two of them get clothes back on but outer Moka just keeps shaking her head to them. "How are we going to make this work? If someone says our name and we have the same name it's going to be confusing."

"You can just call me Ura when the other me is with us." He kisses her lips before moving to her ear to begin whispering inside of it.

"I'll call you Ura-hime a lot more from now on then." She blushes but moves her hands up his chest only to stop when they hear Moka telling them to stop. She looks at her innocent outer side and can't believe they used to be the same person.

"I need go get ready and you behave yourself." He gives her a slap on the ass before leaving the room but Moka just stares at him like he's still the same persons she doesn't want to get anyway near.

When he gets outside the room he looks around and can't believe he's really in a place like this. A place with dorms and a school but he closes his eyes because this school didn't treat him like a monster like the shinobi one did.

He keeps walking down the hallway and just keeps getting lost in the past because he doesn't realize he had run into Mizore causing the two of them to fall over. When he looks down at her his hand was on her chest but he moves it slowly.

He gets up and helps her up but she just stares at him making him just hope that she's not mad at him. "I'm sorry for falling on you Mizore-chan." She just nods her head before moving back inside her room with a blush on her face.

Naruto continues on to his room but once he gets inside he can see Soma enjoying her little self by playing games with Kushina. He lets a smile come to his face and just takes in the scene in front of him.

"You took a long time to get back." He almost jumps when he hears Akasha's voice like that. He just looks to his right to see her watching him with her foot tapping against the floor making him scared.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little late aren't I?" He moves to the bed and starts to rub Soma's head making her look up with a smile at her father. She hugs him then goes back to playing with Kushina but he can see his own father walking over to him.

"Naruto-kun I would like it if you would let me train you once we get back to the village." Naruto stares at him because he didn't know what to say to that. He looks at his daughter and knows he has to get stronger and fast.

"I would like that tou-san because right now the only thing I need to do is become stronger." He just keeps staring at his daughter and makes a fist with the images of him almost losing his last fight like that.

"Naruto-kun it's not always the strongest that wins the fights but the smartest when it comes to out doing your enemy." Minato just moves his eyes to his son but he just moves his hand to his shoulder.

When everyone is ready and waiting for the bus Naruto couldn't stop staring at his lovely mate who is wearing a long crimson colored dress with a slit running down the sides of her legs giving her room to move but also strapless showing off her lovely back.

Naruto moves his hand against her bare back making a shiver go down her spine but leans into his hand. She moves her lips to his giving him a lovely kiss filled with passion making him pull her into his arms.

When the bus finally gets there they get in but Naruto sits with his mate while Soma sits on her lap making the two love birds happy. Moka plays with her daughter's hair while she talks to Naruto but once the bus stops outside of the village that's when they all get out and the bus leaves them.

Once the group enters the village he tells them to look around while he and his family head to the tower. Soma and her kaa-san head to get something to eat but Naruto tells them about his favorite ramen stand causing Soma to yell she wants to go.

While they walk everyone couldn't believe the 4th Hokage is alive again and start to look to see Naruto with him making them scared. When they get to the tower and Jiraiya and Tsunade see who had walked in they turn pale as a ghost.

"What in hell Minato-kun you're alive! How in hell did you pull this one off?" Minato just grins before pointing to Naruto. He then fills the both of them in on what happens and Tsunade gladly gives him back his job.

"I need go find Moka-hime and Soma-chan." He goes off but the adults just look at each other before Minato sits down in the chair. He turns his chair to face the window and the village he had thought would honor his last request.

"This village didn't even do what I told them to do before I died and for that I'm going see to it the ones that wronged my son pay for it. First order is to remind the council they aren't the leaders of this village." He gets up from the chair and calls the shocked Anbu down to gather both sides of the council.

**Now with Moka and Soma after eating ramen and heading over to the dango stand.**

Moka just looks around but once she gets to one of the tables she can hear a name that she learned from Naruto past. "You know it's better now that the loser is gone right Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes focus on the one that is now known as Sasuke but he notices it and smirks to her.

"You like what you see do you?" Moka just gives him the finger causing him just get pissed off and stand up. He walks over but when he sees Soma he just laughs before moving closer to her making her pissed he dare laugh her at little girl.

"I see so you sued after all if that kid is really yours." He tries to grab her breasts only to be kicked into the wall of the dango stand but once he hit it his body went right through the wall causing him yell out in pain.

He gets to his feet pissed off but his banshee just tries to hit Moka only to have herself round housed kicked besides her beloved Sasuke. "I'll only say this once so you better listen, no one but my mate can touch me like that, not someone as weak as you."

"Tell me who the hell you are calling weak!" He runs to attack only to be stopped and held above the ground by his neck by none other than Naruto. Naruto's eyes show just how much hate he now has towards Sasuke.

Kurenai and Team eight along with Anko, who had been there, just stare at what Naruto is going to do and for the fact that he's back in the village. "If you ever try and hurt my mate again I'll kill you and if you ever laugh at my daughter. I'll burn you into ash!" He throws Sasuke into the nearby building.

"You're not allowed in this village demon!" Naruto eyes because a blue slit version staring back at the pink haired woman. This same one he once had called a teammate and a close friend but he just laughs.

"If you haven't heard the 4th Hokage is back to being leader of this village or do you think my own dad would kick me out?" Sakura just stares in shock but he just laughs more because he then looks back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you can try going to council but I think they're now being reminded that they are not leaders and have no say in village matters." Naruto sits down at a table followed by his mate and daughter only to feel everyone staring at him.

Kurenai is the first to walk over making him give her a small smile which results in her giving him one back. "Are you really going to be coming back Naruto-kun?" He just nods his head but rubs Soma's head.

"It's good to see you again Kurenai-chan how are you and everyone doing?" Kurenai sits down but Moka watches her carefully. She only has to feel Naruto hand on her shoulder showing her it's safe and not to worry about Kurenai.

"We have been doing well but what about you? Is the 4th Hokage really back?" He nods his head to her and then looks at his daughter and mate making Kurenai smile, but a sad one which both Moka and Naruto notice.

"Can we talk later Naruto-kun?" He nods his head to her but she just sits there only to have her team come over to the table. Naruto's eyes met Hinata's who looks at him with the same eyes she did when she called him a monster.

"Why are you talking to him sensei?" Kurenai just shakes her head at Hinata because she didn't know how she became the kind of woman she is today. Kiba also shakes his head before saying hello and moving Hinata away from them along with Shino.

"Hello gaki did you miss me?" Anko was now hanging over his shoulder making Moka glare at the new woman causing Anko just grin and stick her tongue out. Naruto moves her off him making Anko give a cute pout to him.

"You are still the same gaki as you were before leaving, no fun at all." She smirks before eating a dango but Kurenai glares at her making Anko smirk again. "And you better be coming to visit me later like you're going to with Kure-chan." She walks away once she done eating her dango.

"She's the same old Anko-chan for you." Kurenai nods her head but the lovely family gets up and starts to head over to the Hokage Tower to talk with his tou-san about things. When they get inside Tsunade is staring at him funny then at Moka.

"Tell me Naruto-kun you've only been gone for a little bit and you already come back with a fiancée without even telling me?" Naruto is now sweating badly but looks over to see his tou-san and kaa-san laughing at this.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Moka asked sweetly to her but you could see her fangs showing only making Tsunade just stare closer at her. She then moves both of them to the seat and sits them down fast.

"Naruto-kun you and your friends will also be staying with us at your new home, let's get going to show you where it is." Naruto just stares at his kaa-san but he does what he is told and follows her along with Moka holding Soma.

When they get to the house Naruto couldn't believe this place is his, it's just huge. Moka takes his hand and they follow them inside and go to a room but they stop and point to the door behind them.

"The one behind us is Soma's room and the one in front of us is the room we had made for you when we were still waiting for you to be born." They open the door to see a room with orange paint making Moka eyes tick.

"What is with this family and the color orange?" Moka just couldn't take it anymore, too much damn orange in her mate's life. Kushina just gives her a deadly and evil glare only to get one to match it by Moka making her smirk.

"Naruto-kun did pick a great wife if she has the guts to glare back at me." She just makes a happy face making Moka think this family is totally crazy but she looks over to Naruto who's smiling at her.

"We'll leave you three alone and I think Soma-chan is getting sleepy." Minato points to the sleeping kid making them all smile. Naruto brings her to her bed and puts her in it with the covers over her. He kisses her forehead and leaves the room to let her sleep peacefully.

When the two of them are the only ones in their bedroom he moves her to the bed with a kiss to her lips. "I'm starting to enjoy crimson and silver more than orange." He kisses her lips again but moves his finger to her lips.

"Kyuubi-sama I heard you're going be leading the war with the devils, are you out of your damn mind?" Naruto turns around to see a three tailed kitsune demon in the room. His eyes now show anger that someone would question his orders or his plans like this.

"Tell me who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto moves a fist and walks over to the kitsune but the kitsune doesn't seem to be bothered and foolish. "I'll ask you again who the hell you think you are."

"You have no hairs and you want to fight? You need to get a son before you even think about fighting!" Naruto just kisses his teeth and looks at him with a look only few people have ever seen and none of them lived.

"You may not like to hear this but that's how life is! That is why all other Kyuubi had many mates why do you think you had the right to be a Kyuubi? The last one saw you as his son!" Naruto just looks at him shocked because that couldn't be the only reason he was allowed to take the title.

"We had thought Tenshi would have mated you already, she did the last three after all." He just stated it like he was talking about the weather, causing Naruto to grab him by the neck and slam him into the wall breaking it.

"I say this once don't you act like you know her or anything like that!" The kitsune is now pissed forcing him to leave but Naruto just sits on the bed with his hands holding his head. Moka sits beside him and moves his head onto her chest.

"You shouldn't let yourself get bothered by this Naruto-kun. This is just how life is and that's because women can never be an heir to a throne in monsters or demons eyes." Naruto just kisses her lips but gets up.

"I need to get some air and we can talk about this later if you want." He makes two clones to fix the wall and heads out. Once he gets outside he walks to the one place that always gave him peace of mind and that's the Hokage Mountain.

He sits down but after a little while he can hear footsteps when he looks over his shoulder he sees Tenshi walking up to him. She sits down beside him and just stares deeply into his eyes making him worried something is wrong.

"I heard what you did and you shouldn't have done that just because of what he said about me." Naruto just stares back at her before moving his finger and flicking her nose making her glare at him.

"No one has the right to talk about you like that do you understand Tenshi-hime?" She smiles at him before closing her eyes. She moves her head onto his neck making him look at her but they hear footsteps then a new person sitting down on the other side of him.

"Naru-koi, I know I love you and I know you need more kids in order to do that so I'm ok with it." He just moves her head into his lap and rubs her head making her stare up at him but his eyes just look into her crimson slitted eyes.

"You shouldn't be ok with it because it's not fair to you or anyone I else I end up with." She just smirks at him and moves her finger to his lips softly. She knows she has a pride issue thanks to being a vampire but also because she only wants him to be with her.

"You are a king of hell and there aren't any other ones that can take your place. Soma is our daughter but she also isn't a male and has no right in hell's eyes to become the next Kyuubi." She moves that finger to his chest and right on the area that holds his heart.

"I know you will treat everyone fairly, but like you said someone as good as you doesn't come easy or fair all the time." He just looks at her with a look said don't copy my lines like that causing both women to laugh at him.

He looks at Tenshi taking in all he can of her from her slit black eyes to her red fur ears also her five tails that just come around her body. He looks at her red fire color hair and moves a hand through it making her just smirk to him.

"I still don't like this." They just giggle and he lies down with Moka moving her body so her head is on his chest and Tenshi moves so her head is on his neck. "All I want to do is keep everyone safe and now this happens. First devils now Alucard but I know I'll keep you all safe."

That's when Moka smiles before kissing his lips which he just looks at the two women on him and smiles. First is Moka, who he has just met and in a few weeks has become someone that gives him strength to keep pushing on.

Then he looks over at Tenshi, the kitsune demon who in a way raised him along with Kyuubi but she was always there to keep him safe when he needed help or just someone to play with. He remembers all the times he played kid games with her or she had made him fall asleep with her singing.

"Let's get back home ok?" They both nod and he grabs them and disappears only to reappear inside his bedroom and on the bed with the two of them. "How did you do that Naruto-kun?" he just said it was something ninjas can do.

Tenshi finally gets the guts to kiss him on the lips but Moka starts but doesn't get mad only she just kisses him once Tenshi gets done. "This is going be one strange life soon but at least I know the fighting will not change."

"Naruto-kun I want you to know that the kitsune race is at odds with you right now, most of us take your side, it just a few like the one you just saw aren't really on your side. They don't believe you're fit to lead us because of your soft side." Naruto just stares at her because no way he's going to change who he is no matter what.

"Ones that do follow you only follow you because of that soft side so you better never become a hateful person." Moka nods at that making him laugh and kiss both of them lightly before just looking at them.


End file.
